


A Collection Of Assassin Reader One Shots

by akira0707



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 56,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira0707/pseuds/akira0707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of assassin reader one shots and musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loving Him More  Connor/Reader

The soft creaking noise of the old weathered bed kept in time with the soft rocking of your hips, the movement slow and sensual making the hard member inside you rub your wet walls deliciously. You felt so beautiful and wanted in that moment straddling the lean hips of Connor with his large calloused hands caressing your stomach up to the round mounds of your breasts then down again to your hips where he guided you.The candles burned low yet the fire between you grew hotter as each movement brought you closer and closer.You wanted to feel him over you engulfing you with his heat yet when you tried to move he held you fast.

"Connor?"

You moaned breathlessly dripping in sweat, hair sticking to your neck.

"Stay like this"

He pleaded just as breathless as you, hair tousled against the pillows muscled chest rising and falling with each ragged breath.He looked so lost in that moment, lost in the wet heat of your body and its tight grip it had on him.You could not refuse him not when he pleaded with you in that way so you sped up softly bouncing on his lap arching your back as the knot tighten in your belly.Connor sat up slightly bringing you back to him pressing you tight to his body as he began to thrust from beneath you with strong deep motions that had you rubbing up against his cheek mouth open in a silent cry.His deep groans and puffs of air where muted by the cry of sheer pleasure when you came hard on him.Your world narrowed to only him and the throbbing sensation of your body as it hummed with awakened desire making you feel light headed.It was a delicious storm that ragged on until his hips slowed and your bodies began to cool. In the sweet aftermath when the assassins chest rose and fell in a steady deep rhythm of sleep you couldn't help but ponder the question that had been nagging you for as while now.Why didn't Connor want to be over you when you made love?, frowning you flipped to your back watching the flame of the candle flicker and cast shadows on the walls.He always placed you on top of him and when you tried to lay back and pull him to you he would ask you to stay where you were.Did he not want the intimacy that came with having him over you that way?.  
The question plagued your thoughts for several days  up until the moment when you and Connor where kissing passionately on the bed you shared.The man had been away on a mission for two days and you had missed him desperately.

"Connor can I ask you something"

You said between his full lips as he caressed your abdomen tenderly, his soft big caramel eyes grew slightly worried at your hesitant tone.

"Ask me anything"

He said, the deep soft timbre of his voice so very pleasing to your ears.

"I don't know how to say this..."

You trailed off feeling a little shy about what you were about to ask but one look into that open gentle face and you found the words.

"Why don't you ever want to be on top of me when we make love?"

The assassin looked confused for a moment one eyebrow going up in a gesture you were sure he did unconsciously.He seemed to ponder his answer for a moment before he looked back into your eyes and softly spoke.

"Because i do not want to hurt you"

His answer baffled you.

"How so?"

He sat up slightly and looked down at your disheveled half undressed form taking you in from head to toe.

"I am bigger...stronger than you are therefore I am heavier, I do not want to hurt you when I am over you"

Before that moment you didn't think you could love him more but you were wrong because in that moment if you could have crawled under his skin you would have.

"You don't have to worry about that Connor , yes you are bigger and heavier but I like that"

You leaned up to press a slow lingering kiss on his lips.

"I love feeling you over me, love the weight of you the scent of your skin all of you"

You murmured against his lips pulling him closer and finally over you where he stayed and made love to you just the way you wanted.


	2. Comfort  Edward Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a painful loss Edward needs your comfort

He sat alone and in silence, his cabin awash with the faint glow of candlelight.The red velvet on his walls making the space intimate inviting except for the figure sitting at the large round table strewn with maps. A lonesome candle sitting in front of the pirate, calloused fingers dancing over the flame . You watched his tense body his form hunched over, somber.He was still heavily armed , flintlocks and swords holstered, body still poised from the battle.You knew better than to sneak up on an assassin so you made sure to close the door just a little bit harder to break the cold silence Edward sat in.With tentative footsteps and a hand that paused mid air before resting on a tense shoulder you made your presence know to him.Watching the tension slowly melt from those powerful broad shoulders.

"Edward"

His name was said in a comforting whisper your hand caressing his muscles under his robes as his hand stilled over the flame.You winced knowing it was hurting him and wondering when he was going to pull it away.

"I couldn't get to him"

He pulled those fingers back fisting them against the table, his deep sensual voice was laced with sadness and you broke unable to bare to see your love like this .So you wrapped yourself against his back and felt as the pirate leaned back against you.

"He didn't want to do this anymore"

You buried your cheek against his hair his calloused hands holding on to your arms for dear life.

"This life of a pirate cant be lived for too long Edward its not meant to last, the wisest of men retire and let it go...the foolish..."

Edward nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.You let him go slowly feeling him resist, his pale kohl rimmed eyes fallowing you and you wedged between him and the table after blowing out the candle.His hands caressed your waist holding you tightly and it was then you saw the pain in those eyes. He looked tiered vulnerable a rare moment where his guard was down ,where Edward the pirate the assassin was gone and all that was left was Edward the man.Your man. Your fingers caressed the scar on his cheek looking lovingly into those fierce intelligent eyes.

"Would it be so bad to settle down?"

He shifted his gaze to the side looking pensive and a bit troubled, It was a conversation you both have had before a subject that was sensitive and he had tried to avoid. However as time went by and the reality of a pirates life set in you had made your wishes known.

"I need you to promise me something" He spoke

You blinked a few times a frown on your face at the suddenly intense look on his face the deep timbre of his voice filling the quiet space between you two.

"Anything Edward"

He took your hands in his pressing them to his lips.

"That you wont leave me, no matter what don't leave me.Stay by my side , I need you with me"

The words pierced your heart filling it with tenderness and love, the look on his handsome face was almost desperate as he looked up at you.

"I will never leave you Edward ...I promise "

You meet his lips, meet the desperation and need in his lips drank of his love with the velvet stoke of your tongue against his.

"I promise...I promise"

You breathed against his lips opening your hazy eyes and meeting his blue smokey gaze.He was a man that was rough around the edges a pirate an assassin but he loved you and you loved him.The blond stood and picked you up wrapping your legs around his waist and you knew he needed you desperately needed to cement your words, to be buried deep inside you and only feel that moment.So you would give him all you had, your pirate your Edward.


	3. Just For Tonight  Ezio Auditore/ Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous dominant Ezio, oh my!

"I do not want you doing this!"

Ezio Auditore's deep commanding voice made you stop your pacing and turn to face the Italian, his sultry piercing eyes bore into you making them seem like fountains of melted chocolate, his dark hair gleamed in the candle light and his broad shoulders where squared off and back making his already broad and tall form look imposing.  
But you were not intimidated not for one second not with Ezio, for all his witty bravado with you he was as tender and kind as the sweetest breeze,however now he glared and puffed his chest in a show of authority you were not giving into.

"There is no other way Ezio"

"Per l'amor di Dio there has to be, Claudia can find a girl to do the job"

You paced back and forth shortly listening to your mentor, your friend, your love.

"Yes, she does have girls that are more than capable of handling themselves but love, no one can pick a lock like I can"

"I do not like this and I do not want to see you pretend to be a common whore"

As he spoke he emphasised his words with a gesture from his hand, his thick sensual accent rolling off his tongue in a way that cause shivers up and down your spine.

"Its just pretend Ezio and you will be there the whole time , I just need to get up stair and open the desk drawer, that is it its just appearances and you know the brotherhood needs those documents"

The man ran his hand through his chocolate hair stirring the strands that framed the sides of his perfectly handsome face, then dropped it over his mouth and stubbled chin, his beard growing around the scar tissue of his infamous scar.

"Come now Ezio, I'll be careful I promise."

The master assassin looked at you with weary somewhat tiered eyes that drew you in like a moth to a flame, you caressed his cheek gently before taking one large calloused ungloved hand in yours.

"Besides I'll have my big strong handsome mentor there to protect me"

Your words where spoken coyly as you batted your eyelashes up at him trying to break his sour mood, you knew perfectly well that every mission was potential danger no matter how easy or how skilled you were, but that didn't mean you could not play it down for the sake of the man you loved.Goodness he had so much to worry about as it was with the Italian brotherhood on his shoulders, you didn't want him to worry about your safety as well.With a sigh of resignation Ezios eyes softened and his hands came up to cup your face.

"If anything happened to you amore mio, I don't know what I'll do."

You placed your hands over his.

"Everything will be alright darling, have a little faith"

You closed the short distance between you two and gently kissed his lips.

 

*******

Laughter and cheers filled the air wine poured freely food was laid out in decadents amounts, it was a party full of debauchery and wealth, of men flaunting their power and taking what they wanted when they wanted, and in the center of it all surrounded by willing courtesans was your target. Waving a bottle of wine in one hand while he grouped a giggling women in the other,he was surrounded by his stoic guards each heavily armed with eyes that scanned the crowd for trouble.And in that crowd you felt the reassurance and warmth of knowing Ezio was there, a shadow amongst the people, even you could not find the master assassin but you knew he was there non the less.Hiding your small smile behind your fan you took a deep breath steadying your nerves, how hard could it be right, the hard part was over when you retrieved the needed documents, you had seen the courtesans in action before and even Claudia had helped you dress and prepare, with your breasts pushed up showing ample cleavage and the high slit of your dress not much more would be needed. These men were drunk and lewd no questions would be asked if you sauntered your way out of the villa , just a little more and you would be safe. Or so you thought.

"La mia bella signora, look at what we have here!"

You swallowed hard and flinched as the pig of a man stood slightly pushing the women on his lap away from him, his eyes set on you, his robes were disheveled and half off already and you fanned your self trying not to gag on the stench of alcohol and sweat, you turned with a little more hip than you would normally and prayed for strength.

"Good evening"

You curtsied, the mans eyes practically bulged out if his sockets at the ample view of cleavage you provided for him.

"It is now that you are here"

He reached for you and you slapped his chest lightly with your closed fan wagging a finger at him.

"No no signore"

He looked a little put off but a coy smile and a batting of your lashes had him licking his lips.

"You my love are not Italian"

"No I come from a another land, traveled here when I was a child"

"Ahhh exotic"

He gave you a lewd once over practically salivating.

"Bella signora, come here"

He pulled you roughly to him before you could react and push him away, pressing you to his side and burying his face at the curve of your neck, you shuddered masking your discomfort with a false little giggle and began to push at his chest.

"Please signore"

He laughed and you felt his tongue on your flesh, on instinct your body tensed prepared to attack but a deep voice interrupted.

"There you are, you naughty girl"

Ezio!. You turned relived eyes at the man before you his hood down revealing his stoic and seemingly relaxed face, his eyes however told a different story.

"I found you"

He reached for you grabbing your hand and pulling you away from the pig of a man who looked confused before anger filled his voice.

"What do you think you are doing? she is mine"

"Mi dispiace signore, you see this one here I have already paid for her services tonight, only she likes to play naughty games to stroke my jealousy."

Ezio glared at you briefly before he stroked stray strands of hair back and pressed you to his side, a large possessive hand holding on tightly.

"I'm sure you understand"

He said before turning and practically dragging you along , leaving a stuttering and cursing host behind, he didn't say anything as he lead you through the crowd not until you rounded a corner and climbed up the stair into an empty watch tower.

"When were you going to get that porcos filthy hands off of you?!"

You were taken aback by the assassins sudden anger his smoldering eyes blazing his shoulder tense making him look impossibly tall and broad.

"I was about to before you got me, did you not see it?"

The assassin pointed at you leaning slightly forward.

"What I saw was enough to drive my blade through him"

"Then lucky for him"

That only seemed to anger him more.

"I told you I did not want you doing this job that Machiavelli could handle this without you"

"And I told you I could and I did"

With that you pulled a folded paper from your bust slamming it down on a lonesome wooden table that rested by you.

"I was just about to leave..."

"And what If i had not gotten to you would you have let him continue?!"

Struck by Ezios words you narrowed your eyes in anger and slight hurt, you knew this was not the man you loved, the man who so tenderly had made love to you the night before, no this was a man angered and motivated by jealousy and you were having none of it.

"I don't know what you are playing at Ezio Auditore but you will not speak like that to me, when you have come to your senses you can meet me at Claudia's"

With that you turned ready to storm out of there before you let your anger get the best of you and you would say things you would surely regret, however in a move too fast to anticipate Ezio pulled you back and had you backed against the stone wall his large hard body pressed against you.

"I cant stand the sight of another mans hands on you, amore mio"

He whispered huskily and breathless before his lips came crashing hard on you all dominance and passion, you weakly pressed at his chest resisting for only a moment before you melted under his heat, kissing him back with just as much passion. Ezio growled and pulled back with a wet loud smack of lips and watched your heaving breasts confined within your corset.

"You look so desirable bella mia"

He whispered in that deep husky Italian laced accented voice. 

"The desire of every man at the party"

He growled out before his lips descended at your cleavage with desperate licks his hands pushing down the short distance it took for your breasts to spill free from their confines.

"Ezio"

You moaned loudly at the sudden feeling of his hot full wet lips suckling first one hardened nub before taking in the other, his large hands cupping and squeezing, kneading the flesh that was unattended by his mouth.

"Ezio please not here"

You looked around you afraid that a guard could come up at any minute, what had gotten into him, the assassin pushed you back against the wall, one hand on your chest while you watched the other work at his robes parting them just enough to untie his trousers.His hard member was straining against the white tight fabric, the look on his face was fierce and dominating his lips were parted against the sudden rush of air that he seemed to couldn't get enough of , and there you stood unable to do much but watch as his hard length sprang free glistening already with wet desire. He let go of your chest to push your skirt up tearing at your undergarments pushing down with slightly shaking hands.

"You are mine and only mine"

He snarled in your ear receiving only your whimper in response and he lifted one leg positioning you and taking his hard member in his hand giving it a few strokes before he was in you.

"Ahhh...ahhh..."

You panted closing your eyes tightly against the force of his entrance, he was large thick and hot and it always took a moment to get used to him, but this time he gave you no mercy as he began to instantly thrusts his hips in hard fast shallow thrusts.

"Ezio....Ezio please"

You didn't know what you were pleading for only that the sensation was overwhelming and hot and you clawed at his shoulders feeling your back hit over and over against the stone of the wall, the force of each stroke slightly lifting you off the ground as the assassin continued his punishment, and that is what it was you realised as he bit your ear hard.

"You have me losing my mind amore mio"

He whispered harshly.

"I want you to never forget who you belong to, never"

He bit your neck and you cried out louder than before.

"Ezio"

You breathlessly cried.

"Yes me only me"

You were so wet so hot your inner muscles trembling with each filling thrust of his length, wound so tight the coil snapped without warning and you trembled helplessly in his arms.The pulling and tugging of your moist muscles around his length milked Ezios orgasm from him making the man tense and grunt loudly by your ear as his hips snapped once twice before he was spent and panting in your arms.It took you both a moment to regain your composure as his member slipped from your body and he adjusted himself, weak and helpless in your post orgasm haze Ezio knelled and slowly slipped up your undergarments adjusting your skirts and lifting up your corset as best he could with tender fingers, you looked up at him wordlessly as he cupped your face in his hands.

"Mi dispiace il mio amore "

He kissed the tip of your nose before descending to you lips.

"I don't know what got into me"

You closed your eyes briefly before looking into his brown smoldering gaze.

"I made you jealous"

You smugly smiled feeling a little feminine thrill of driving the man you loved mad with desire.

"Si, you did you little vixen"

He smiled back his eyes heavy with post sex weariness.

"Now lets get back to Machiavelli and back to the villa, I'm not done with you just yet"


	4. Guardian  Arno Dorian/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are never alone when walking the streets of Paris....look up!

He follows you , you know he does for the little hairs on the back of your neck stand on end, however a glance over your shoulder proves no one is there, only the mid afternoon crowds of the busy Paris streets . Still you cant shake the feeling of being watched and fallowed so you quicken your steps as the sun beats down and an eagle cries overhead, how fitting you think sarcastically.

"Bonjour! what can I do for you on this lovely day ma dame?"

The portly shop keeper smiles at you as you entered his pastry shop.

"I'm here to deliver a parcel monsieur"

You hold up the small wrapped package, plain and unmarked no one would suspect the secrets it held, secrets even you didn't know fully and a part of you had no desire to know.

"Ah yes a package for monsieur Adrien"

The portly good nature man came around the counter with a smile on his face and a knowing look in his eyes, you handed the package over and gave a small curtsy making the skirts of your dress sway and the tight bodice feel even more constricting.

"Merci beaucoup, monsieur"

With that you turned and walked out into the warm afternoon wanting nothing but to get back and rip off the heavy constricting gown you were wearing, suddenly there it was again, you felt it in every fiber of your being every sense alerted you that someone was fallowing you and this time heavy footsteps could be heard. You quickened your pace spotting an alley a few feet away hoping it would provide sufficient cover, mercifully it was empty of the normal beggars and drunks that called the alleys home and in one swift move you pulled the knife you kept hidden under the top layer of your gown and turned. A frown acrossed your face when the empty entrance was all that was there, how could it be? you knew he was out there?. Expelling a breath of relief you turned intending to tuck your weapon away when the sudden gleam of steel and the light press of a blade meet your neck, a dark hooded figure pressed you to the alley wall his body big and broad his full lips framed by two days worth of stubble curved up in a smirk.

"You were not aware of your surroundings"

You gulped in the air that had been ripped from you so suddenly.

"Arno!" you scolded.

The blade retracted but the assassin kept his body pinned against yours.

"How long have you been fallowing me?"

You pushed against his hard chest but could not get him to budge as anger reddened your cheeks.

"Ever since you left the cafe, really love have I not taught you better"

His amused words, his golden beautiful eye,s his scent his size made what ever annoyance you felt melt under his gaze.

"I thought I told you not to fallow me, to let me handle these task's on my own."

His gloved hand came to rest on your cheek before he pressed his full lips against yours in a sweet and tender kiss.

"I couldn't help it,you know I want to see you safe"

"I know you do love, its not like I'm out there doing what you and your brothers do.I'm intelligence remember"

You said pointing at his chest with each spoken word , Arno caressed your hair back watching you with such tenderness, touching you with care, how was it that this man this Assassin fierce and cunning could be so gentle and loving?.The assassin gave you one of his dashing smiles and pulled back slightly.

"You should go back to the cafe the streets are not safe for anyone least a beautiful women such as yourself"

You blushed prettily at his flattering words still unaccustomed to hearing them in general but from this dashing handsome assassin it made the heat in your body rise.

"I shouldn't worry I'm sure you'll fallow me back , and even though it would anger me on any other occasion that you Master are still treating me like a novice, I'll let this one pass, the cities unrest is a frightening thing"

You stepped into him one more time and gently kissed his lips, long lashes fluttering briefly shut and a soft whimper of delight escaping your throat.

"I cant get enough of your lips Master"

Looking into those deep golden pools of his your heart began to beat faster as your words caused the desired effect, lust flared in the assassin, true he was your master and teacher in training but you both knew he had been just that in bed as well. Teaching you how to physically love, awakening something that until him had been dormant within you.  
The sensual way you had said "Master" was nothing short of an invitation to him. 

"Then have your fill because I intend to have mine"

Then he was on you, lips deliciously warm and wet against yours coaxing your mouth apart so he could explore its depths with his tongue, his hands on your hips pushing you back against an old crate, his larger body firmly resting between your parted thighs.His gloved hands lifting you from the back of your thighs sitting you on the crate so he could have easy access to the flushed skin of your neck.

"Arno...mmm"

You wanted him so bad the ache between your thighs was pulsing with hot need, however the loud laughter and banter of an approaching group of people dispersed the fog that had invaded your mind.

"Arno there are people coming"

The words were spoken on a breathless sigh as he licked and sucked the spot below your ear.

"Hmm"

He continued as the voices drew closer.

"Arno we will be seen"

"Don't care"

He said with a mouthful of your earlobe, you swallowed hard eyes fluttering, you mustered all the strength you could and hissed.

"Arno Victor Dorian, stop"

His full name made him look up with a dazed lustful look on his handsome face.

"Huh?"

You lightly pushed him back and jumped off the crate just as the small crowd was seen pausing at the entrance of the alley, the men laughed and the women fanned themselves to cool the heat holding the crook of their men's arms, the small crowd passed you by without a glance and you sighed in relief.

"See there was nothing to worry about"

Arno sauntered back with an elegant swoop of his arm before fixing his eyes back at you.

"Now where were we"

"I was just about to make my leave and YOU were about to scale this wall behind me and fallow me on the roof tops."

His laughter was the sweetest sound, his relaxed face his shoulders lose hands unclenched were a beautiful sight, he was relaxed and happy with you and seeing this man who had the weight of a brotherhood on his shoulders in such a state made your heart melt.

"Very well mon amour,we will continue this in my private quarters as soon as you get back"

He gave you one last lingering kiss before he leaped up on the crate and began to scale the wall until he made it to the roof, with a salute and a smile he disappeared from sight , and so you began your journey home with your angel watching you all the way there.


	5. Tension  Connor Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has something important to ask of you...wink wink nudge nudge!

It happened again and just like the previous two times it left you standing on the spot looking.... confused, Connor was a man of few words but this ...this was something else.The shifting of his feet the way he sputtered trying to organize his thoughts, the way he reached for you then thought better of it and clasped his hands together in front of himself.Odd.You waited not wanting to pressure him into talking and watched with amused intensity before he finally gave up and walked out, you leaned back and watched the sway of coat tails from the white robes Connor wore as he exited the kitchen.

"That was strange"

You tore your eyes away and continued on cutting the carrots for the supper latter that evening.

 

A few days latter and there stood your love trying to verbalise something to you and failing miserably, only this time he looked....angry , not at you but at himself, he paced back and forth looked determined into your eyes opened his mouth but nothing came out, frustrated he grabbed his bow and stormed out into the afternoon sun.You sat in the parlor baffled, what on earth was wrong with the man, and that was exactly the questioned you asked Myriam as you sat on a tree stump opposite the woman as she sorted through her herbs.

"Its like hes trying to say something, he cant and just storms out."

"Have you brought up the subject to Connor?" Myriam asked glancing up at you, concern on her face.

"I have and he just says its nothing, you know how that man can be, the more I press the more he closes off to me."

You kicked the dirt in front of you in thought.

"I wonder what it is hes trying to say to me?" you asked more to yourself then the woman.

"It cant be a bad thing, he would have just come out and said it. But still it is odd of him." The huntress said.

"You should have seen him the first time he told me he loved me" You laughed.

"He was a mess, that bear of a man was reduced to a cub that night"

Myriam laughed just picturing the warrior a nervous mess.

"I'm sure Connor will come along...hey maybe Norris knows something , I did see him speaking with Connor the other day.The two were engrossed in serious conversation."

"Anything will help, thanks Myriam"

And so another week went by with no sputtering Connor, that was until one afternoon, the assassin was sitting in the parlor with you his eyes were intently on you as you logged in the last of the supplies as the homestead prepared for the upcoming winter, you felt his eyes on you like a sweet caress and usually you reveled in his stare but now all you were was curious.

"Is something wrong Connor?"

You said standing and stretching coming around the desk to sit opposite the assassin, Connor shook his head and stood beginning to pace in front of you and you saw it coming, but this time you were prepared.

"I...I wanted to ask you...something"

This was so unlike the man you typically knew, the confident fighter the protector the fearless assassin, so you stood with a soft smile and took a different approach.

"What is it darling, you know you can tell me anything"

You caressed his cheek hopping your words and actions would soothe him into talking.He hesitated and you pressed closer.

"Come on Connor, tell me"

With another stoke of his bicep and a reassuring look he finally broke.

"I was wondering if...you could kiss me"

That's it!, that was what all the tension was for, a kiss!, oh the man was too shy for his own good.

"Of coarse I can, love"

You pressed your lips to his in a tender sweet kiss pulling back with a smile.

"You don't need to ask me, if you want a kiss then kiss me I'm yours Connor"

He smiled at that but still he looked uncertain.

"That was nice, but what I meant was if you could kiss me ...not on the lips"

Confusion was the emotion of the month it seemed and it was written all over your face.

"Then where..." you whispered.

"Kiss me.... here"

He said dropping his gaze, you fallowed as his hand rested on the assassins emblem holding the red sash together over his belt.

oh...OH!

He looked down at you again as you meet his gaze and fought really really hard not to giggle and have him think you were making fun of him and not giggling at how endearing he could be, so composing yourself you pressed closer.

"It feels good when we are making love and you do it to me, and Norris said it can be done anytime if the women wants to and that Myriam does it to him..."

Your eyes grew wide at his rushed words.

"You talked to Norris about this?"

The color seemed to rush to his cheeks, a faint but unmistakable pink tinted those smooth cheeks of his.

"Well no...I ...I caught them in the woods one time...I did not see Myriam there I only saw Noris sitting on a boulder"

Ok now you couldn't help it you laughed and laughed hard, Connor frowned and you sobered up as fast as you could while still smiling up at him stroking his cheek.

"Love I would be happy to "Kiss" you there, don't be embarrassed to ask me."

You kissed his lips tenderly pulling back slowly and pushing him back onto one of the chairs that sat in front of the fire place, you stood between his legs caressing his face.

"Is that what all the tension and uncertainty was about?"

"Yes, I did not know how to express my need, sometimes waiting for night seems unbearable"

Your body warmed at his words for it was something you had thought about as well, he just seemed so stoic sometimes that pushing him down and mounting him in the middle of the day was not something you tried.

"Well you dont have to because you can have me when ever and where ever you want, I love you Connor"

You kissed his lips passionately feeling his hands on your hips before you slowly descended to your knees in front of him fingers slowly working his belts.

"Now lets take care of this tension why dont we"

You meet his smile with one of your own.

 

The deep groan the man above you released was surely heard outside the house, looking up at him with hazy eyes flushed cheeks and swollen red lips you sighed, cathing your breath and licking moist lips your hand slowly caressing his softening length before letting go all together knowing the assassin would be overstimulated. His bittersweet taste still lingered in your mouth and some still glistening on his member, now soft against his thigh.You sat back on your heels and just watched the sensual spectacle of post orgasm Connor ,his heavy robe on the floor next to the red sash and belt, his white shirt unbuttoned hanging of his shoulders.Toned chest glistening with a sheen of sweet, his breeches unlaced pulled down just enough to expose his member, legs parted wide body slumped on the chair eyes hazy and unfocused skin lightly flushed bottom lip swollen and red from biting it. The man was absolutely delicious and your core throbbed in wet need for him, your nipples hard rubbing against fabric that felt scratchy and hot .

"Feeling better?"

You said in a breathless voice laced with arousal, without another word the assassin lifted you up placing you on his lap before lowering you back first onto the empty space next to him.

"I want to taste you"

His words so soft sent a shiver over your entire body and you spread your legs wider to accommodate him, his large calloused hands began pushing up your skirts and his eyes focused on your core covered by your undergarments before he licked his lips and moved in.

 

 

The next day you were accompanying Myriam on a hunt when the women asked what had been on her mind for days.

"So did Connor get around to telling you what was bothering him"

You lightly tripped over your own feet and cleared your throat looking of into the trees a smile tugging at your lips.

"Yes"

The huntress stopped and faced you, her eyes wide with expectation.

"So what was it?"

You gave a small smile and spoke as you walked past her.

"Oh he was just telling me about that time he came across you and Norris by the creek last month"

You outright laughed when you saw the women gasp eyes wide cheeks red.


	6. Secret Intentions    Haytham Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham has his secret intentions for you.

The Kenway mansion was nothing short of spectacular, its grand entry hall the winding stairs the marble floors that made your feet slightly slip with each step was all so opulent.All so beautiful and at the same time incredibly impersonal and cold and incredibly fitting to the man that you heard talking on the other side of the study doors.

"Mr Kenway is with a guest at the moment but he will be with you shortly"

The women with a back as rigid as a stick spoke softly and politely yet her eyes gave you a once over that made you smooth the wrinkles out of your blouse with tense hands, with a lifted brow she turned and disappeared into one of the dozens of rooms you knew the mansion had.Soft urgent murmurs from beyond the door caught your attention as a heavily accented Irish voice urged on in hushed conversation then a snapping reply from the elder Kenway came then silence.You had not realised you were leaning into the door until it suddenly opened and you slightly stumbled looking up into a pair of wine colored eyes and a head of black hair pulled back into a pony tail.The man stood fast giving you an open once over before looking back at Haytham a knowing smile pulling at his lips.

"I will see you back in my office on Monday Shay until then have a goodnight"

Haytham waved the man named Shay away and you watched with slightly parted lips the tall Irish man shake his head and storm out of the mansion the sound of the slamming door echoing through the marble halls.

"Please excuse Shay he is a trusted business associate with a hot temper and strong convictions.Please come in"

Haytham stood by his desk looking as regal as ever in his pressed slacks and perfectly tailored sweater, his hair neatly cut and his face clean shaven, he was the image of a sophisticated male, yet for all his good looks and charms he made you feel uneasy and on guard, things had never been smooth between you and the man since the day Connor had introduced you to him. There was something about the way he looked at you,talked to you , the way his eyes would linger longer than was polite when ever you were in direct contact with him.The way he thrived on verbally sparing with you all of it was strange.

"Please dear, have a seat"

Haytham gestured towards an empty chair directly in front of a small table where a puzzle was already laid out half finished.

"Im sure you already know my son will be running late"

Yes you had found out as soon as you pulled your car up to the large house and received a call from Connor, you wanted to wait in the car but your fiance insisted you went in and wait for him in the comfort of the large house.If only you had the courage to tell him the house was anything but comfortable when Haytham was in it.Putting your purse down gently you sat sneaking a quick glance around the large elegant study.

"Yes I spoke with him on my way here, he said something about finishing grading papers then he was going to pick up his mother."

The tall man before you strode to the far side of the room and poured himself a drink from a glass tumbler, he made a gesture in offer and you promptly shook your head.You needed to be clear headed when dealing with this man,there was a short silence while the elder Kenway poured his drink and put the Cork back on the tumbler.

"You are looking as lovely as ever"

You gave a weak half smile thanking the man while trying to avoid his eyes, Haytham strode back to the chair opposite you with a grace that would make a cat jealous.Proud and regal the man seemed to look down his nose not past it.

"So how is my son doing? the boy has not called me in over two weeks"

You bit back the sour response that a phone call went both ways and the elder Kenway could have easily called his son as well.

"Hes well, his new job keeps him busy but hes happy, being a professor is all he ever wanted.

"Ah yes a professor of American history, Sometimes I wonder what on earth made that boy become a teacher when Kenway industries was offered on a silver platter for him.The boy does seem to take great pleasure in doing the exact opposite of what is expected of him"

You frowned slightly

"Connor wanted nothing to do with Kenway industries and was brave enough to stand up for what he wanted in life."

Haytham smiled bitterly.

"Im sure you had something to do with that...courage"

The man had a way of making anger boil to the surface and threaten to spill in a fiery explosion of curses. Haytham crossed one leg over the other his eyes piercing as he looked at you clearly noticing the slight acidic tone in your voice.It was no mystery the older Kenway disapproved of his only sons career choice and a part of you strongly felt the man also disapproved of the relationship between you and Connor.You where sure it came as a blow when Connor introduced you to his father if the look on his face and the slow once over he gave you was any indication. 

"Do you like puzzles?"

The sudden question released some of the tension you felt since you walked into the Kenway mansion. Now that was something you could talk to the man about in a civil way.

 

"I love puzzles"

 

You said with smile looking down at the scattered pieces and the half finished image of frigate being tossed about by large ocean waves.

"May I?"

"Of coarse"

You leaned closer and picked up a piece, you studied the board for a brief moment before placing the piece in its proper place.

"Its a rare thing to see another person enjoy a good puzzle as much as I do"

Haytham took a long drag from his drink.

"I used to spend hours putting them together with my father, it was my most favorite thing to do "

Your words were soft and a little sad as you put another piece in its place.

"Ah yes, Connor mentioned your parents divorced around the same age he was when Ziio and I separated"

Haythem reached forward placing his drink on the mahogany wood grabbing a stray piece and placing it down on the board.

You lowered your gaze spinning a piece between your fingers.

"Yes I was ten"

You said without looking up.

"Did he not spend time with you after?"

His English accented voice was soft yet strong it did nothing to sooth the warning bells going off in you. How you wished Connor would hurry up and get there, you were beginning to think this family dinner was just a bad idea.

"He was too busy with his new wife and family to pay much attention to the one he already had"

"A shame"

"He made his choice and we learned to live with it"

You placed another piece down close to Haythams resting hand.

"I can see the anger in you"

Your eyes snapped up.

"Its the same look Connor had when his mother and I separated, I Can see why you and my son would bond over mutual fatherly distaste"

"I assure you, Connor and I bonded over a lot of things but fatherly distaste was not one of them.He may not agree with your ways but he respects you"

His smile was humorless as he sat back watching you like a fierce cat.

"For so long that boy hated me for leaving his mother but he could not understand my reasons so I let him be.I love Ziio its just unfortunate we could not make a life together that we both agree upon,Connor adores her and she him I saw no reason why I should have kept them apart"

You looked into the mans blue eyes holding your own against the staring contest the elder Kenway seemed to take great pleasure in starting with you.Why did the man take pleasure in making you so uncomfortable?.Haytham tipped his head back downing his entire drink in one go then placed his glass down moving closer to the edge of his seat and reaching forward to place another piece down.His eyes lingering on your left hand still gently resting on top of the puzzle,he gave a deep sigh.

"I suppose a congratulation is in order then"

You lifted your hand up slightly to stare at the beautiful diamond engagement ring the love of your life had slipped on only a week before.

"So the boy made his choice...and a fine choice it was"

Haytham dropped his eyes to the low v of your blouse before slowly working their way up to column of your neck to your eyes.A chill went through you, you steeled your nerves and looked past the man to the wall clock, Connor would be arriving any minute to relive you of this tension.

"In truth my dear, you are not what I expected yet I can see why my son has such strong feelings for you, you have fire and spirit, you are beautiful my dear"

You gulped and looked up at him and the look he gave you made the hairs on the back of your neck stand.

"Its hard for a man to not notice, not to be intrigued by your charm"

"I didnt think I would be your type"

You said voice tight holding your resolve.

His hand which had been close to yours slowly touched your fingers, large and warm it began to slowly caress your hand.Your mind took a second to register what was happening so unbelievable the situation was and when it did you pulled back.You came to your feet with enough force to tip the chair you had been sitting on back onto the floor.

"You shouldn't do that"

"I like you , from the moment my son introduced you to me, you have fight in you and i like that "

Now you knew, my goodness how could you have not known, the stares the banter the tension.Anger rose in you in a fierce wave of heat.Haytham stood slowly his face passive as seemingly relaxed.

"Connor is a naive boy unaware of the worlds true ways but you my dear know exactly what you want"

"Did you make it a habit to hit on all of your sons girlfriends, a desperate old man trying to get his kicks while he can?"

Haythams tensed visibly his intelligent blue eyes burning through you.

"I merely want a taste of the fruit that made my son turn his back on what was his birthright, the company his grandfather started and has been in this family for two generations."

As he spoke he made his way to where you were, the urge to pull back was overwhelming but you stood your ground glaring at the man.

"I want to taste what must have been so intoxicating it would make a man lose his mind"

He hissed out, Haytham was so close his eyes like fire and frightening.

"Haytham? we are here!"

A melodic feminine voice broke the thick tension, the older Kenway stepped back and smiled as if nothing had happened when the door to the study opened.

"Ziio, how are you my dear?"

You gulped for air shaken as Connor touched your shoulder whispering your name.

"Are you ok?"

He said looking worried, you smiled a shaky weak smile.

"Im fine, love"

Your answer was enough for Connor as he smiled and pulled you into his loving arms, over his shoulder you watched as Haytham led a talking Ziio into the hall but not before he turned back and meet your eyes a gleam of promise in his eyes.You knew this was far from over.


	7. To Love An Assassin  Arno Dorian/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving an assassin is never easy.

"What is it like, being in love with an assassin?"

You looked up from your book with a puzzled expression on your pretty face , the low golden glow of the flames dancing in the fireplace set the room aglow, In front of you stood Cecile a member of the assassin council and one of the few female assassins in the french brotherhood.The women was dressed in her stunning assassin robes, all black and red with accents of intricate lace, her hidden blades gleaned as they catch the light when she adjusted her black lace gloves an expectant look on her face.

"Oh..uh , bonne soiree, Cecile"

"So what is it like?"

The women said, she arched a brow and looked expectantly at you, well she most certainly was not the nicest of assassins but she had grown on you over the past few years you had been working Intel with the brotherhood.

"I...I ahh..."

You stammered the question catching you completely off guard, this fact seemed to humor the women in front of you as she sat in the chair across from you, the "Den" as you had affectionately called it was quiet its halls peaceful and softly lit by candlelight.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to be so blunt but...I'm curious."

You closed your book and placed it on your lap and looked at the women inquisitively before you took a deep breath contemplating your answer.

"Well Its scary and wonderful and...and there is nothing normal about it but its lovely none the less."

You frowned trying to read on the women's face if your answer had sufficed ,Cecile looked at you with a thoughtful expression, after all it was no surprised to anyone that you and Arno where involved.

"Why is it scary?"

It suddenly occurred to you that this was more than a simple curious question if the look on her face and the way she leaned forward was any indication.She looked like she was waiting to hang on every word you spoke, obviously there was more behind the question than mere curiosity, so you decided to be as honest as you could with her.

"Its scary because every time Arno goes out into the streets of Paris I'm afraid he wont come back,sometimes he comes back with blood stains on his robes, sometimes its his blood sometimes its not and he wont let me so much as near him."

You took a deep breath replaying the scene of your lover coming back from a mission over in your mind.

"The look in his eyes is like no other, he looks feral and frightening and so lost at the same time.He has to have a bath after and only then does he fully come back to me."

Cecile looked away for a moment and stared into the flames before her eyes meet yours again as you continued.

"Its also wonderful because I love Arno completely unconditionally stupidly..."

You softly laughed as you spoke.

"I trust him with my life and heart and believe in the cause he fights for because freedom is a birthright all people have ,I believe in it as well"

The women sat back and stared at her booted feet looking like she wanted to speak, her mouth opened and closed with uncertainty.

"What's going on?"

You asked as gently as possible now curious yourself and not wanting her to close the door she had opened for this was a rare thing indeed to have this fierce warrior completely vulnerable and open.

"I'm in love with a man , Matthew, and i know he loves me too but he always tells me how hard it is to love me because of this"

She waved her hand and looked around her.

"I told him to just deal with it because its a path I choose."

You flinched and she stopped and looked worriedly at you.

"This is all i know,my father and mother were assassins, I grew up amongst these halls this is the only home I know!."

"So you're in love with a man that is not an assassin"

"Oui, like you and master Arno"

Your heart went out to the man who loved this women because the path to loving an assassin was not an easy one.

"I can tell you one thing Cecile , you wont get anywhere telling him to "just get over it"because its not something you can.Its something we have to learn to work through and accept and know that your loves time will be committed to something else.That your lives are always in danger and that is not an easy thing to accept, believe me I struggled with it for a long time"

"How did you overcome that?"

Her expression was open and honest , gone was the look of a hardened assassin.

"Arno made it easy on me, he was open and honest with me, he never keeps secrets and makes sure I have his attention and affection when we are together in more appropriate times.He understands my feelings because he came into the brotherhood as a choice, he knows what its like to live outside of it and in it"

 

The women looked almost stricken as she clenched her gloved hands and looked into the flames of the warm fireplace.

"I have been so insensitive, Matthew is right, I have made it hard to love me"

Cecile whispered and stood beginning to pace in front of you.

"If you truly love this man and he loves you then you can find a way to make that love work.Its worth the effort to be with the your love i assure you of that Cecile."

The women nodded slowly stopping her pacing and looking suddenly determined.

"I must talk to Matthew"

"Yes you do"

The women suddenly stormed off in a flurry of movement, stopped and took you into a short tight hug, gratitude clear in her eyes.

"Merci!"

She said before she left the parlor, you smiled and leaned back shaking your head before you stood arms crossing over your chest.

"And how long have you been standing there, monsieur Dorian?"

You spoke to the seemingly empty hall before the man in questioned clad in his beautiful master assassin robes stepped from behind one large column,with his hood down his hair hung over his pretty brown eyes, his full slightly pouted lips were curved into a loving smile.

"Long enough"

You stepped into his waiting arms and pressed a sweet slow kiss to those tempting lips sighing with relief for you had craved his kiss for hours now.

"Mmm, Ive wanted to do that all day"

"Take your fill "

He said his voice dropping to a purr as you kissed him again this time meeting his passion full on as lips parted and a warm velvet tongue filled your mouth in sensual thrusting.The need for air made you both pull away with a soft little smack of lips.

"That was quite the conversation you had there"

"Yes it was"

You said looking at his lips before meeting his eyes, Arno caressed your hair back soothingly suddenly looking serious.

"I'm sorry if I ever made loving me so hard"

You shook your head.

"Don't worry about that now my love, we are together and we overcame that."

He smiled tenderly at you pulling your body flush to his.

"Je t'aime "

He said softly looking deeply into your eyes trying to say so much more with one sensual look.

"I love you too"


	8. A Wolf In The Forest  Connor Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf has caught your scent, you better run.

You took in a gasping aching breath as you leaned against a large pine tree., your boots were covered in brown slush from the melting snow mixed with the earth, around you flowers were starting to bloom trees were starting to fill out again and above you the moon was bright and clear.The winter storm clouds had left leaving behind cool but crisp air, however the beauty of the night was dampened by the fact that you were desperately trying to get back home, your feet had taken you as fast as they could into the heart of the forest but now they trembled and threaten to give out with exhaustion.  
Regaining your composure you looked around trying to make out the shadows casted by the trees training your ears to hear something anything, but the forest had gone quiet unnaturally so, you straighten and felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.Even the crickets had gone quiet equally fearing what was out there in the darkness, a wolf was out for its prey, you knew he had cached your scent, seen you running across the forest.Even though you saw nothing beyond the shadows in front of you it didn't mean his eyes were not trained on you and that fact made your body begin to back up scanning frantically one last time before you sprinted again, then you heard it, the dry crack of a twig behind you and even the air seemed to still along with your steps.With a weary look back you saw nothing however every part of you hummed with awareness, you broke into a spint knowing your house was not far away and once you reached it you would be relatively safe.As you neared the clearing that indicated the large house was safely nestled at its center there was a loud thud behind you and you knew it was too late, the wolf had found you.  
You came to a hard stop stumbling and swiftly turned expecting him to be behind you but again only darkness surrounded you,maybe you could make one final dash and get home, maybe you could outrun him, however deep down you knew you could not, he was too fast. Then there it was a shadow moving with a walk that was slow and calm and you could almost make out the pearly teeth from a slightly curled lip, then the gleam of the blade as he spinned it in his hand in a taunting fashion.The assassin had found you, the wolf of the forest had found his prey, you had tried to outrun him but it was no use he found you and now he was toying with you, playing with his food, you thought sarcastically.He disappeared behind the large trunk of a tree and you expected him to re appear on its other side but there was nothing, It was a chilling thought to know he had you under complete watch, that even if you tried to run he would catch you.Anger flared into determination and you made one final sprint one final attempt for home ,you looked above you as you ran trying to see if he was using the cover of the tress above to make his final attack.  
But so preoccupied you were in looking up that you didn't see his large tall imposing form quickly reappear from the large trunk of the tree in front of you and in one swift impossibly fast movement he caught you around the waist and pinned you against the tree.One arm pinning your chest and the other slammed his blade above your head and into the tree, It was a warning a move of pure intimidation, his face was hidden in shadow created by the hood that covered his head,yet you could see the gleam in his caramel eyes.

"You can run but I will always catch you"

His voice was soft and deep, with a sensual breathless quality that made every nerve in your body hum with awareness.

" A wolf catching its prey"

You whispered back chest heaving hard against his pressing arm.

"But I was close " You mocked.

"Not close enough"

He said lifting his head slightly lips parted as he looked down at you his full lips pulled up in a mocking smirk,It was too much the adrenaline running through you, his warmth his body sensually pressed against yours his scent a warm mix of musk and man.Something in you broke and you lunged forward and captured his lips in a hard needy kiss, the assassin immediately responded and kissed you back with equal heat and hunger. It was wet and a little sloppy but you didn't care, the arm that was pressed against your chest dropped to your hip, his blade was forgotten still embedded in the tree as he pulled you close to him grinding his body hotly against yours, one large strong thigh parted your legs and slipped between pressing up against your aching sex.

"Uhh Connor."

You moaned releasing his lips with a loud smack, the assassin took the opportunity to maw your neck, his teeth biting hard before laving the pain away with his wet hot tongue, you moved against his thigh rubbing achingly trying to ease the tension that was pooling at your core dampening your undergarments.

" I need you .....I need you, love"

You whimpered against his ear , pushing down his hood before biting down on his earlobe and pulling at his thick hair, Connor growled like a wolf and tore his body away, the sudden absence almost had you on your knees.You whimper and reach for him a pained look on your face, only to notice his gloved hands working at his belts pulling untying letting them fall to the ground and then his pants where loose and his erection strained, the moist tip visible glistening in the moonlight.You licked your lips tasting him already but Connor pinned you back and began to hastily tear at your trousers, you kicked one boot off and desperately kicked one pant leg off exposing the heated needy flesh of your core to the cool night air. The assassin only took a moment to look down at your wet curls before his lustful eyes rose to meet yours and then he was lifting you against the bark of the tree, he entered you in one swift well practised move and you cried out hearing his sharp intake of breath at your sudden tight wet heat.He was big, long and thick filling you to almost unbearable pleasure causing delicious friction as his hips began to snap pounding into you relentlessly, this was not tender slow lovemaking, this was primal and needy as you clung to him moaning wildly against his parted lips . Connor kept his eyes open as much as he could and you knew how much he liked to watch you while your body was full of him and only him, while he pounded harder and faster and you melted under him.

"Call my name"

He said in a deep breathless growl before he snapped his hips harder and dug his fingers into your backside bruising the tender flesh, It was too much the passion had built and built until the tight wet coil snapped and you screamed his name.The spasming of your walls milked his orgasm and with a feral growl against your neck he came biting hard bruising and marking you, claiming you as his.  
After a few moments Connor pulled back and tenderly kissed your lips as you unwrapped your legs from around his waist and he set you down, the feral look in his eyes cooled to one of loving kindness and he bent to pick up his belts as you worked on getting your pants and boot back into place.When the task was silently done you looked at each other and you laughed making the assassin smile, It wasn't awkward it was tender and all you had wanted as he caressed your cheek.

"Admit it darling I almost made it to the homestead"

Connor pulled his blade out from the bark of the tree placed it on his bracer and retracted it back to its resting place just under his wrist.

"I knew where you were the entire time"

You gave him a half hearted frown.

"No you didn't"

But you knew it was true, this man could track you from half way around the world if need be.

"I would have made it back and i would have finally won."

You looked around you and noticed that the sounds of the forest were back and now with your love beside you it didn't look quite as scary as it had.

"Connor?"

"Hmm?"

"What if there really was a wolf out there?"

You said as you both began the walk back home.

"There was not, I was tracking your every move"

"Come on there had to be a moment where you didn't know where I was right...right?"

Connor shook his head and looked endeared by your persistence in this game you two liked to play , he took your hand in his large one as you both began to walk back to the homestead, the place you both called home.


	9. A Pirates Life For Me   Edward Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Edward, once a pirate always a pirate.

"Edward can you come here a minute,"

You called out never taking your eyes off your laptops monitor brows furrowed.

"What is it, love"

You turned to the blond as he came in, tall and muscular clad in ripped denim and his favorite metal band "Jackdaws" tshirt ,his hair was lose and flowing framing his rugged handsome face, his feet bare and bottle of his favorite beer in hand.

"I was cleaning out my computer and found several programs and movies that I don't remember having before"

"Aye"

The man leaned over your shoulder looking at the screen.

"Did you purchase them?"

You scrolled through the tittles and turned to see the man smirking wickedly at you.

"No"

He took a long swing from his beer bottle never breaking eye contact with you.

"Edward!, shit, you're going to get us arrested!"

"Oi, don't worry lass the information is encrypted , my hands are clean"

He made of show of putting on his best puppy dog Innocent face but you were not falling for it this time, not when the man looked anything but innocent, in fact he looked more like a deranged biker.

"Didn't I tell you to stop downloading crap from Pirates Cove, it took me forever to clean out the virus you downloaded last time"

You huffed angrily and Edward laughed.

"Relax love , there ain't no harm in sharing amongst my fellow Internet lads, besides why pay for it when you can get it for free"

You shook your head.

"I swear Edward if we lived in the 1700's you'd be a pirate"

The man gave you a wink and saluted with his beer.

"A pirates life for me"


	10. Smoke And Mirrors   Shay Cormac/Reader

"How could you sell us out that way!"

You slammed the door to Shays office throwing the stack of files on to his large mahogany desk not caring that the file slipped and spilled its contents all over his desk and floor.

"I don't need this right now lass"

His rich thick Irish accent was even more pronounced as he paced back in forth like a caged cat, ripping off his tie and throwing it onto the heap of papers on his desk. His dark hair kept just long enough to slick back gleamed in the setting suns light that shone through the large windows. He was tall and broad and impossibly handsome and despite the current situation the man could still make your heart beat wildly.

"Achilles worked on this project for months, Hope,Liam, myself, we all broke our backs for this!"

"I cant give the approval to fund Achilles project "

"Why, you were fine with it last month"

You meet his eyes so incredibly confused at his sudden change of heart over the Precursor project. The proposal to renovate an entire block of run down businesses had been proposed by Achilles almost a year prior,the idea of buying out the businesses to build a large shopping center was planned out to the last little detail. Those very same details had slipped past Shays desk where his signature was the final approval, a signature he gave to all documents but the one you all needed to close the deal with the investors that were to fund the project.

"Please just drop it"

His voice was commanding yet his soft caring wine colored eyes were pleading.

"Please love"

He pressed his large hand against your cheek caressing the soft skin, you leaned into his touch relishing the rare show of tender affection at the office.Affection that he reserved for your time alone in the still quiet of his bedroom.

"You cant understand"

"Then help me understand, I don't know whats wrong with you Shay, ever since that new CEO Kenway replaced Mr Lee you have been acting so strange."

At the mention of the new bosses name the man pulled away from you closing off again.

"Achilles is not the man you all think he is"

"How can you say that,the Precursor project will benefit the community greatly, it will create new jobs..."

"Did Achilles also tell you that he is buying out businesses for a quarter of the price they are valued at.That the shopping district is all a ruse, lass"

"No...it...it cant be...who put these ideas in your head"

The Irish man ran a hand through his hair his handsome face looking tormented, the usual mirth in his eyes gone.

"Haytham uncovered emails between Achilles and Adewale"

"The mayor?"

"Aye, they are not planning to build a shopping district lass"

You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

"What are they planning to do with the land then?"

"That's what Haythem is trying to find out, Achilles is not the man you think he is, he has lied to us all.He has manipulated this company to suit his needs, he is willing to put families out of business to enrich his and the mayors own pockets and i will not have it."

Shay stood in front of you taking a hold of your hands.

"Haytham is planning to leave Colonial Associates and start his own company, a place of order and trust of transparency free of corruption. He offered me a great position and a chair on the board of directors,its a chance to start new, TempKey is going to be the future I can feel it. "

The man looked into your eyes pleadingly

"I want you to come with me"

"Shay I cant just leave Colonial Associates, even if what you say is true, there has to be a way to fix what Achilles is planning to do, we can stop him"

"This company is corrupt,lass, there is little left here to salvage."

You pulled back from his hold running a hand through your hair, your head spinning with questions,fears and doubts.

"Hope and Liam..."

"They made their choice they refused to listen to reason, they want to stay with this company, with Achilles, now you have to make your choice"

You swallowed hard and looked at him feeling your heart beating hard in your chest.

"So what will it be love, will you come with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you follow Shay? or stay with Achilles? make your choice.


	11. These Are My Streets   Jacob Frye/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested this is the first of Jacob/Reader I hope you enjoy.

"Are you insane lass?!"

"I wont stand for it anymore!"

"You'll get yourself killed"

"Its a small price to pay"

You whispered low and dark, the cold gleam of a resolve forged by the fires of the London streets gleaming in your eyes.

"I cant let you do this"

The blond beside you pulled you back from the open door, back into the cold damp deserted warehouse where men and women clamored about their eyes focused on you.

"Let me go Roger"

"No, going out there is foolish and you know it, this war is best fought in the shadows"

"Is that so? is that why everyday gangs face off in the streets? the Rooks are out there flaunting their power"

You tore your arm away from the man shaking your head in agitation.

"This is our city too, I will not stand by and let that man take over"

Rogger, a handsome lad and devoted member of your gang, clenched his fists.

"The Rooks have a strong grip on the city, Jacob made sure of it"

You looked away from the blond at the mention of HIS name.

"That is why we must fight and regain what was ours"

You pushed at Roger's chest turning on your heals, your long coat swinging around you like a cloak.

"You are making a mistake!"

Rogger called out while the murmurs filled the warehouse behind you, whispers of shock and awe for everyone knew only a bloody fool would appose Jacob Frye.

"This is our city too"

With that you made your way down the dark city streets the moon at your back, the constant clank of your booted feet against wet pavement you constant companion.Things were quiet, too quiet as you reached known Rook territory, there was not a soul around but you knew better.He was here lurking in the shadows cloaked in his hood and coat, watching stalking, infuriating you.

"I know your out there Jacob Frye!"

You screamed to the shadows and empty alleys, your voice bouncing off the walls and echoing throughout"

" How dare you think you can just come and take what is ours!"

You hit your chest in a show of frustration looking around you and seeing nothing but darkened buildings and the shadows dancing about in the moonlight.What you didn't see was the shadow leaning up against a brick wall, arms folded over a broad muscular chest , a shadow hiding his handsome face all except full lips that curved into a smirk as his head tilted to the side and back in your direction.

"Do you hear me!"

You screamed trying to get your nerves under control with each panting breath you took, suddenly there was a muted thud behind you fallowed by the rich baritone of a sensual voice.

"Bollocks lass, I heard you, EVERYONE heard you"

You gasped and turned in surprise as a shadowy figure sauntered over to you, his walk slow his arms slightly outstretched, long coat billowing behind him. It wasn't until the cloaked figure stepped into moonlight did you see the whiskers dusting his jaw up to his cheeks the curve of his sensual lips and the gleam in his deep jade eyes.

"You might want to be a little bit louder, I don't think they heard you over at Greenhorn pub a few blocks over"

"I'm in no mood for you and your smart mouth"

Jacob stopped just a few feet from you legs apart shoulders squared off jaw set, goodness but he was tall and broad, he was danger and seduction all in one man. An intoxicating combination, however you held your own against the sheer dominating presence this man exuded. 

"So what brings you to this part of town?"

"I want the Rooks out of my territory"

Jacob tilted his head slightly to the left his eyes still hidden by the shadows.

"No"

That simple, one word and he thought it was final? it seemed so because the man turned on his heel and began to slip back into the shadow from where he came from

"What...this wont end here Jacob, you cant just take what you want."

He waved a dismissive hand not bothering to turn around and he walked.

"This is London, love, a bloody,wonderful time to be alive"

No it couldn't end there so you closed the distance between you and him grabbing his arm only to realise to late that had been the wrong thing to do. In a stolen breath and a blur of motion Jacob had you pinned against the stone wall his wrist blade out and aimed at your neck his lips curled in a snarl his chest heaving with his panting breaths.Your eyes grew wide with shock and all you could do was stand there as the man seemed to realise what had just happened, he pulled back slowly his lips uncurling and for the first time you saw his wide eyes. He looked troubled and contrite as he retracted his blade, the grip his hand had on your chest melting away until his gloved fingers barely touched the exposed skin of your collar.

"I...Im sorry"

He let you go and pulled back his hood finally revealing his chiseled handsome face to you, his hair feel over his eyes slightly the dark tresses disheveled.

"Im sorry love, please tell me I didnt hurt you"

His strong hands gripped your shoulders gently as he gave you a once over.

"You didnt hurt me Jacob, scared me is all....now I know what Evie meant when she warned about sneaking up on an assassin"

One gloved hand rested on your cheek for a moment.

"I still want the Rooks out Jacob"

"I cant do that lass"

"Why?"

The man took a heavy deep breath letting you go all together.

"I need to have my men close to Emanuel's, got wind that our Templar chaps have it in for cheap labor"

"The children?!"

"It just happens that Emanuels is in your territory,nothing personal"

He said in that smooth English accent his speech slow and melodic.

"You could have warned me before you flexed your muscles and compromised my authority, my goodness Jacob you know how long it took me to win the trust of my gang.Evie is right, if we are to win this war against those corrupted Templars we must work together, you have to let me know what you're planning to do. Your little show of power put me in a tough spot Jacob, my gag thinks I came after you for revenge "

The man gave you a cheeky smile his eyes gleaming.

"Never a dull moment right love?"

He whispered as his hands rested on your hips.

"Took you long enough to see it our way" Jacob said.

He stepped closer to you pinning you against the wall with his sheer size and presence alone.

"You know I always did, I just dont have the coordination you and your sister have, I could never jump from roof to roof so I'll just help the assassins from the ground"

The assassin gave you a rare laugh, the sound rich and sensual.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long to come say hello,a bit theatrical but welcomed regardless" he said.

You smiled into his lips as he kissed you.


	12. Captivated  Edward Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captive in his cabin after a misunderstanding.

It was dark and cold inside Edward's cabin, the candles that usually bathed the room in soft warm light were partly put out leaving only one candelabra lit.The Jackdaw boobed and swayed as it tore through the waters below, the songs of hard working men were a muffled chorus outside the door and inside you sat at his large round table covered in maps and rum a musket strewn about. You looked down at your wrists and heard the soft clink of metal as the chains around them pulled rubbing painfully against your flesh, they would mark that was certain but you paid no mind to that, no your thoughts were racing making you feel dizzy and weak.Your heart ached bringing tears to your eyes,suddenly the door opened and bright sunlight poured in making you cover your face with your shackled hands. Mercifully the door closed quickly and the darkness bathed you again along with an eerie quiet. However you knew Edward was there you could hear his heavy booted feet pace slowly in the shadows.

"A man in his right mind would throw you overboard,lass "

His voice was deep and laced with the Welsh accent you adored, it rumbled and purred and sounded sinister to your ears ,you shook your head knowing he could see you in the candlelight.

"I'm sorry"

You whispered but that fell on def ears.

"As it is mate, I'm not of my right mind"

He said the words with wry humorless laughter.

"One look into those pretty eyes and I can almost forget"

He stopped his pacing and with a loud scrapping noise pulled the chair opposite you and sat now visible in candlelight.His large frame looked relaxed his long legs stretched out before him but you knew better.The man was anything but as he stared you down with beautiful cat like crystal blue eyes.

"I can explain everything Edward if you just let me!"

You pleaded,the mans jaw clenched as he tore his eyes away long enough to stare at the bottle of rum before him.

"Well you best start Lass because I intend to get pissed drunk after this. Although I don't think the drink will suffice, maybe I'll just pick me up a whore and see if a tussle will take away the pain you've inflicted eh?"

His words cut you deep and you looked away as again your eyes filled with tears at the thought of the man you loved with another women.He knew it would cut you to the quick and judging by his verbal lashing this man was out for blood.

"A bloody fucking Templar"

He hissed out his gaze now intent on you.

"No! I'm not"

You pulled at your wrists in pure frustration.

"Start talking"

He said in such a deep authoritative way it made chills run up and down your spine.

"Was that your plan all along lass?to seduce me and get as much information as you could?"

You shook your head feeling defeated and tiered.

"No"

"Spit it out lass!"

He leaned forward angry eyes focused on you, such beautiful eyes you mused, even in the state you where in a part of you was still awed by this man.

"No it was never my intention...I...I feel in love with you Edward and I know you love me too, everything we shared was real...special"

He scuffed and glared at you making you sink lower into your chair, that glare, the one you had seen many times directed at his enemy's given by the pirate assassin but never directed at you, that is until now.

"I didn't know he was Templar my, goodness until a few days ago I didn't even know what a Templar or Assassins were Edward. Why wont you believe me!"

The man you spoke about was an old friend of your family, a man you thought had been a friend, mentor and father figure, a man who had encouraged you to fallow your dreams and leave behind the world you knew.He had encouraged you right into the decks of the Jackdaw and into the arms of the pirate you loved, what you thought had been gentle good natured enquiries into your escapades on board had turned into betrayal. For he was a Templar relaying all you told him to his order, It had all reached its catalysts in a vicious battle between the Jackdaw and a Templar ran man o' war .In one chilling moment it had all fallen apart the truth revealed and your fate with Edward sealed, while the Jackdaw sailed away victorious with plunder and riches you had been shackled and brought to his cabin.

"I didn't know what he was, who YOU were, I thought he was a friend"

Tears fell from your eyes.

"He was so kind to me for so long "

You drew in a shaky breath and looked up into those piercing blue eyes.

"I thought he was happy for me happy that I found someone to love and love me back. He encouraged me to write to him about my adventures and so I did, had I known Edward I never would have shared anything."

The blond captain simply looked at you his jaw still set his face emotionless.

"I would never do anything to hurt you love, you or the crew, you are the only home I have ever truly known,I don't want anything else I just want you!"

More tears spilled as your heart ached and opened for the man who sat and stared with no emotions on his face.

"I guess that explains a lot about you as well, the hidden blades the way you run off with Kidd for days and never tell me what you do."

You wiped your tears with your shackled hands.

"I thought this whole secret war only existed in the drunken stories sailors tell"

You laughed bitterly pulling lightly at your wrists.

"Please forgive me"

For the first time since you started speaking the blond pirate looked away, his eyes focused on the maps on top of his desk as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Why should I believe a word you say?"

"Because you know its the truth, that I have done nothing since my time on this ship to compromise you or the crew."

Edward knew it was true had known it all along even when the betrayal happened he just knew you spoke the truth ,he hurt in your eyes as the man you trusted reveled his true intentions as he attacked the Jackdaw was clear, the tears you shed, the pleading in your voice, you wore your emotions on your sleeve. Hiding anything was never your strongest trait and you had never lied to him, truth be told he trusted you more than anyone, loved you deeply and felt a fierce protective instinct for you.So he knew you spoke the truth.  
Lifting his large frame from the chair you watched as he approached you and lifted your shackled wrists, he held them aloft for a moment looking down at your tear streaked cheeks your lovely face smeared with dust and your clothes torn in places, your hair disheveled and lose having come undone from the knot you usually kept it in. Shite, but he wanted you, the need tore at him like fire lashing through his veins, he already knew the truth, had beat it out of the man that had betrayed not only you but the Jackdaws crew. It didn't take much for the man to cry and whimper out his scheming ways justifying it all behind the oath of the Templar's. Edward just needed desperately to hear it from you and know that you had not buried the dagger in his back.He loved you to much and it would have killed him if you had.  
With a flick of his wrists his blade shone in the dim light and with quick practised movements the lock on the shackles came free and fell loudly to the floor., still he held on to your wrists while he knelled in front of you, with a gentle touch he brought your aching wrists to his lips kissing them gentle with closed eyes.The movement had you captivated as he turned one then the other in his hands kissing the underside of your hands. With a shaky breathe you pulled lightly at your hands only to place them on his stubble cheeks caressing the scar that marred his tanned face. He opened his pretty eyes and you knew in that moment he believed you, he knew the truth , here the brave pirate knelled to you, a man that swore to never bend his knee to no one was bending it for you a yielding of his heart. With a whimper you threw your arms around him and collapsed into him clutching him tightly clawing at his back in a desperate act to get him closer to you even though your body's where flushed together.

"I love you...I love you Edward"

You whispered over and over

"I know you do lass, I know you do"


	13. Ointment  Connor Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of Connors soft silky skin is solved.

Connors skin was still warm and slightly damp to the touch, his chest was rising and falling at a much calmer pace.His heartbeat no longer erratic, the assassin was at peace after the passion of making love had subsided into loving contentment .You reveled in the knowledge that this bear of a man was so docile in your loving arms, so gentle and so velvety soft you mused as you placed kiss after kiss on his hard muscular chest.

'What is so funny?"

His velvety voice broke the silence its slow melodic tone melting with the night air, resting your chin on one pectoral you stare up at him.

"Your skin is so soft, I guess I wasn't expecting it to be."

Connors large calloused hand caressed your hair making you sigh in bliss, the man knew how and where to touch you.

"My mother used to rub and ointment on me when ever I would get hurt as a child. After she passed I asked the elders to teach me how to make it and every time I get hurt I put it on my injuries and bruises"

While he spoke you lifted up slightly so you could look at him better and drink in his handsome features in the moonlight yet one hand still remain on his chest caressing the skin under your fingertips.

"Why are you sad?"

Your eyes lifted to his and you saw his brow furrow with slight worry because hiding your feelings was not a forte of yours.

"You get hurt a lot Connor"

With his hair down from its usual half up half down style and framing his chiseled face the native assassin looked youthful , his hard features seemingly softened by those lusciously thick dark strands, that or it could have been the fact that he was pleasantly relaxed after making love.

"Being an assassin, It is something that I have chosen to do and getting hurt is just a part of that choice"

"Yes but it doesn't mean I have to like it, you mean so much to me darling, I don't want to see you hurt."

Connor gave you one of his endearing half smile the one that bordered on shy and sexy all at the same time, with a slight sigh he pulled you back down on top of him your bare breasts pressing against his naked chest and making a light laugh escape your lips.

"My my are we feeling amorous tonight"

You said before taking his soft full warm lips in a sweet kiss his tongue gently lapping and seeking the wet warmth of your mouth in a gentle thrusting motion that set your core on fire with renewed need.

"I cant get enough of you"

He whispered between kisses as his larger body rolled you over and pinned you under him the hard hot length of him pressing against you wantonly ,you caressed his hair back and smiled.

"I'm going to need that ointment if we keep going at this pace you have practically mauled me."

Mystery solved now you knew why Connors skin remained so soft and kissable.


	14. A Moment In Time  Ezio Auditore/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment in time, its all you really had.

Life with an assassin was broken down into moments, that's all that life could offer and thats all you took. Moments of peace, moments of turmoils and danger , moments of loneliness and moments of joy.As the creed went nothing was true and everything was permitted well in your humble opinion they should add nothing is guaranteed , so you treasured each day each moment you had with your assassin.Ezio.  
And in that moment you were tangled in his arms the only thing between you two was the thin sheen of sweat and heat.His lips so warm and soft upon your skin his hushed breathing and quiet moans sweet in your ears and all you could do was treasure him.Treasure a brief moment of peace and rapture and feel his body and his love.Feel his length slowly filling you as you sink down on him holding on to his shoulders and staring into his deep liquid brown eyes.This moment was all you had and guaranteed, this feeling of being filled and heat sweet sensual heat.You both didn't know what tomorrow held so you took what you could in this moment in time


	15. Ambush  Jacob Frye/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambushed, captives, tied Jacob...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The force is strong with Jacob : ) so as requested here is more of him and you.

"You cost me a lot of money Mr Frye"

Jacob pulled at his bound hands the muscles of his shoulders and chest flexing with the effort,he huffed a breath of pure exertion and cried out in frustration.Glaring up at the man he laughed bitterly.

"I'm going to tare you apart, the lot of you"

He looked around the room at the two men that currently held you up by your weakened arms.

"You are in no position to make threats, do you a've any idea how much money that shipment was worth? My creates at the bottom of the ocean by now thanks to you"

The man known to Jacob and you as "Julius" sneered and bent to the assassins level brandishing his dagger around before pressing it to Jacobs cheek.

"No Mr Frye the one torn apart will be you but not before you watch your comrade die before you"

Julius stood and laughed along with his two thugs.

"For what would be the fun in a quick death without suffering first"

"Son of a bitch! touch her and I will destroy you you hear me!"

Jacob thrashed about in the chair he was bound to trying to kick his tied up feet, but and in the proses more blood seeped from his side soaking his vest in dark red, the gash at his side was opening more and more. You cried out behind the rag tied over your mouth pleading with your love to stop moving around and making his injuries worse.Tears streaked your soot covered cheeks, eyes heavy with pain and exhaustion, truth be told if you had not been held up you would have been a heap on the floor. You should have listened to him, you should have never gone to the docks to check on a shipment you suspected belonged to the Templar's,Jacob had pleaded to let that be but you were stubborn, wanting to prove your worth to the assassins.You didn't know he had followed until the ambush began, overwhelmed you both had fallen to the Templar's, oh Jacob you were right, you thought with so much regret.

"Get away from her you bloody bastard!"

He screamed, trying to undue to knots that bound his hands together, it seemed the Templar's had studied the assassins well. They tied a complicated knot that was harder to undue than what the assassins had been trained to handle. He would find the traitor that was compromising their order and end him, because he was not going to die at the hands of Julius and neither would you. Jacob could feel the knot giving, all he had to do was dislocate his thumbs and give the final tug, but bloody fuck he was having trouble doing the dislocating.You watched his jade green eyes never breaking eye contact with him, needing to look at him and have those beautiful green eyes hold you together.

"I'm going to get you out love,I promise....I will"

You nodded tears falling from your eyes as Julius pulled the rag away from your mouth.

"Awe what a've we here, lovers then?"

He smirked at his men.

"This just keeps getting better and better"

The man pulled his dagger across your cheek.

"Any last words to your lover , lass , gonna beg for your life?"

You tore your eyes from Jacobs and spat at the man in front of you.

"Fuck you!"

Julius wiped the spit from his face his eyes blazing with renewed anger and you knew he had hardened his resolve, with slow calculated steps he stood behind you.

"Fight love,.... fight!"

You saw Jacob twisting turning grunting in pain and effort, doing what he said you tried pulling at your arms but the men just held on tighter. The frightening realisation came that if you were a full assassin's and properly trained you could have easily broken free. The thought came as Julius gripped your neck squeezing hard with one hand, his lips pressed to your ear, the panic on Jacobs face made horrendous fear grip you as Julius taunted the assassin.

"This is going to hurt her more than is going to hurt me "

"NO!!!"

Pain so sharp and hot suddenly consumed your side, ripping a scream from your lips as the strength you had left you in a sudden wave of agony.

"No!!! no no!"

You heard Jacobs sobs as you collapsed and held the area that burned and felt warm blood seeping out.You looked up at the man you loved as he screamed your name, goodness you wanted to keep your eyes open so bad but it was getting harder to do so. Sleepy so sleepy, the edges of your vision began to darken and narrow as with one vicious scream Jacob pulled free his hands kicking his feet releasing them from his boots ultimately freeing himself.  
"Good he will be OK" you thought as your body began to fall. "I love you" you thought as the world closed in and all that was left was darkness.

*********

"Jacob, please you must get some rest"

Evie's voice was always so soothing you mused as you heard it echoing in your head, it was distant but pleasant nonetheless .

"I'm not leaving her side"

"What good are you to her if you fall ill yourself?"

"She would do the same for me"

Jacob, my darling, you whispered in your mind trying to smile.

"They knew we were coming Evie, how the bloody fuck did they know?"

"Mr Green suspects we might have a traitor in our mists who has been feeding the Templar's information about the assassins."

Evie sounded to tiered and you fought to open your eyes once more, the voices were becoming clearer, the feel of Jacobs large calloused hand enveloping yours was clear now.

"They nearly killed her Evie"

The sound of fabric and leather was heard before the women spoke again sounding much closer.

"I know brother, they paid for that"

"They did"

Jacobs voice was low and gravelly his English accent soothing slowing down his speech until it was almost a purr.You wanted to see him so bad to know that he was OK as you began to remember just what got you in this state in the first place.

"Come now, at least come downstairs and eat something"

With a resigned sigh Jacob began to stand, you began to feel the grip on your hand losing,alarmed you willed your body to move weakly tightening your fingers around his hand.

"Evie!"

Jacob said calling his sister over, you began to open your heavy eyelids feeling like they were covered in gravel.

"That's it love, open your eyes"

Slowly his handsome face began to come into focus, his dazzling green eyes his strong jaw that raven hair.

"Jacob"

You whispered through a dry throat.

"Hi love,took quite the nap there"

You gave him a small tiered smile, Jacob caressed your cheek in soothing strokes looking at you lovingly.

"Welcome back, and how are you feeling?" Evie said excitedly.

"Tiered and sore"

"Here lass, have some watter"

With a little effort a lot of pain Jacob helped you sit up and held a cup to your parched lips, you drank from it greedily never breaking his gaze.

"The Dr said you will make a full recovery, the dagger missed your organs and didn't go deep enough to cause major damage"

"What happened to Julius and his thugs?"

You looked on as the twins shared a knowing stare.

"They cant hurt us anymore"

You understood what Jacob meant no further detail was needed to know what fate Julius and his thugs met, it was clear in Jacobs eyes that the men paid for their mistake.

"I must go tell Henry that you have awakened, no doubt you will have this room buzzing with visitors in an hour. It is so good to have you back"

You nodded and watched her leave closing the door behind her.

"Where are we?"

"A room over Greenhorns pub, the owner is friendly with the assassins and gives us this room to hang our hats when we need to disappear for a while....whats wrong, love?"

Blinking back tears you reached up and cupped his face watching the man lean into your touch with a look of worry on his face.

"I thought I would lose you"

"Silly girl, I thought I was going to lose YOU, do me a favor, next time listen to me, eh ?

You gave him a small laugh and tried to pull him in close to you, the assassin understood and leaned in to give you a sweet kiss on your lips resting his forehead against yours.

"You had me worried, don't ever do this to me again you hear"

You nodded releasing tears of relief.


	16. Shadow Of The Past  Arno Dorian/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the only way to get over something is to go through it...again.

"Do you think about her?"

Your soft voice broke the tense silence as Arno's deep brown eyes snapped up to meet yours, his full lips parting on a small breath of surprise.

"Who?"

You were too tiered to be angry at his pretending, a deep sigh was the only thing that gave your distaste away.

"You know who I'm talking about"

He seemed to stand a little straighter, his shoulder moments before relaxed now tensed and his eyes seemed tormented.

" Why are you bringing this up? "

You shrugged your shoulders looking sadly at Arno.

"Do you?"

He cursed in french and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I put that part of my life behind me a long time ago , I have moved on I'm with you love, I think of only you"

You avoided his gaze finding your booted feet far more interesting than his beautiful face contorted in angry confusion.

"Is that why you have been so distant with me recently,why you have been avoiding me, why when we last made love your body was with me but your mind was not?"

You felt him cross the short distance between the two of you his presence strong and warm and so comforting all you wanted to do was bury yourself in his arms and put every doubt to rest.Oh how wonderful it would be if problems were resolved as easily as that, a touch a kiss and things could go back to how they used to be. But the truth was the anniversary of her death was approaching and both you and Arno were assigned a target in Paris, a city the man in front of you returned to reluctantly for it brought back to many memories both good and bad.As a result something in him changed, he recoiled into himself just like he did three years ago when you found the man broken and alone, it had been a long hard journey but you both pulled through. Now something else was on his mind something was tormenting him and you knew it, stupid stubborn man just wouldn't open up to you, did he not love you? trust you? what of the last few years together, had they meant nothing to him?

"I think we should check our weapons and prepare for the mission, we have quite the journey tomorrow"

Arno knew you well enough to know the conversation was over so he nodded tiredly and began removing his gloves all the while pretending he didn't see the tears swimming in your eyes.

***********

 

"Merde!"

Arno cursed as he hit the ground with a hard thud and heard the sound of splintering wood meet his fall , gasping for the air that had left his lungs he looked over to you reaching with one shaky hand as you coughed and groaned. Hitting the floor at the same time as he did and just as hard, how had the mission gone so wrong? he wondered dully, the target was presumably alone, held up in an abandoned home licking his wounds but instead both of you had walked into an ambush. Only to clear the house and meet your waiting target ready to kill you both by causing an explosion that sent you all falling to the floor bellow, the man was near suicidal and he wanted to take you both with him if he could.

"Are you OK"

He asked frantically his vision beginning to clear.

"I think so"

You whimpered looking around you for the target trying to see past the smoke and debris your ears ringing slightly from the explosion, you couched the smoke from your lungs just as you saw movement out of the corner of your eye.

"Arno hes alive "

Arno cleared his head and tried to get up but the sudden cold realization hit making his body chill in fear, his legs were pinned below a fallen beam!.

"No....please no!"

He whispered in desperation, as he watched you get up on unsteady feet and suddenly it all came back to him, it was all happening again! just like three years before , panic hit and he tried to push off the beam.

"Arno hes getting away!"

You screamed out and turned to the man running to his side.

"I'm going after him"

Arno felt suddenly sick to his stomach his eyes going wide, it couldn't be happening again not like this, not when he was finally putting the past to rest and found love once more, he couldn't lose you!.

"NO!"

He grabbed your hand, his voice shaking.

"No you cant take him alone, please"

You pulled at his hand and stood.

"If he gets away it will take months to find him again, he knows were after him and he will find a way to evade us.I must Arno"

"NOOO! please! not again... please I cant lose you I cant "

His cry of pure desperation caused you to stop and face your love once again and watch as he clawed at the beam screaming in agonizing frustration as he tried to lift the heavy beam by himself.The wild fear in his stare as he reached for you screaming your name made your blood run cold as memories of a conversation spoken long ago came back with haunting clarity, what were you doing?! forgetting all about your target as the man got up and ran you collapsed next to Arno caressing his pale cheek.The man reached for you holding onto any part of you he could with a vice like grip.

"Don't leave me, wait for me"

Tears began to fill your eyes and spill over your cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere not without you"

With that you began o push at the heavy beam, taking your lead the assassin began to push as well the combined force finally pushed the heavy wood off of his legs freeing him, Arno rolled over panting tucking his sore legs under him so he could kneel with you. He cupped your face with his gloved hands his expression breaking your heart and he pushed your hair back wiping your tears with his thumbs.

"You didn't leave me"

"No"

You shook your head smiling brokenly at him.

"This is what happened isn't it"

Arno nodded closing his eyes briefly.

"She didn't wait for me" he whispered

"I ...I was afraid you wouldn't wait for me either"

He crushed you to him and you held on to him as tight as you could.

"I will always wait for you Arno because i love you, I always have and always will"

The man nodded against your shoulder pulling you tighter against him, and then you realised the ghost of the past that had been haunting him was being put to rest all this time the man was just afraid of losing you, losing someone he loved again.Stupid man , you thought with affection didn't he know how much you loved him?, life had a strange way of working things out it seemed, to overcome the past it seemed you both had to go through it and as he whispered i love you in your ear you knew it would all be OK.


	17. In A Diffrent Time  Conno Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TTOKW Connor

"My lady please you must not go out there!"

Amanda hissed in a desperate plea, the robust house keeper clutched your hand in a violent grip fear in her eyes , outside screams and gunfire could be heard, the smell of smoke heavy in the air.The town was being raided and burned to the ground all because the mad king was in a desperate search for a native women, It was whispered that she had tried to take away the source of his power and in turn had brought on the kings wrath.Not only to her village but the surrounding areas, now no one was safe as the mad man flexed his power and would have everyone kneel or die.

"Those bastards are going for the church, people have taken refuge in it!"

You pulled your arm free and looked out the dust covered window of the barn you and the housekeeper had sought refuge in.

"They will burn it to the ground"

"And they will kill you as soon as you get near, my lady"

You knew the same fear that was in the housekeepers eyes mirrored yours for it felt like your blood had run cold, however something had to be done, how could you just stand there and watch as the mad kings men burned the church down?.

"I have to do this"

With those words you gathered all the strength you could and pushed open the barn doors sprinting across the short dust covered distance.

"Stop!!! stop it you bastards!"

You flung your fists at the first blue coat you reached hitting him with all your might in a frenzied storm, the man stumbled caught off guard by the sudden onslaught but quickly regained his footing swinging his musket around with incredible force and hitting you with it, the blow sent you to the ground with a scream.

"You lousy wench! I'll show you to mess with the kings men"

The blue coat snarled turning his musket in his hand and pointing the barrel at you.

"Noo!!!"

Amanda's cry rang in your ears, the flames around you casting an eerie glow behind the man, your heart stopped as you scrambled backward tears forming in your eyes, the man took aim and you cried out in panicked fear.But the shot never came only a blur of movement the sound of steel hitting steel and a loud cry of pain before the blue coat lay motionless before you.Panting desperately gulping for air from the scare you looked up as a shadow stood over you a hand outstretched.

"Come on we have to get out of here"

The sting of smoke made your eyes burn and water, the dizzying realization that death was not at your door made you feel dazed and weak.

"Come on "

The stranger implored louder and more assertively than before, numbly you reached for his gloved hand as he helped you up holding on to your hand tighter and pulling you behind him.You heard your name being called as Amanda ran to you tears falling form her cheeks, you pulled the man to a halt and let go of his hand to fiercely embrace the women before you.

"I though you were going to die"

She said gripping your arms tightly.

"You foolish girl"

She said before another quick hug.

"Come on we have to go"

The man spoke again grabbing your hand and leading you in the direction of the running crowd and it was then you saw the church doors open and people running into the forest.A native women screaming for them to scatter into the safety of the trees and blue coats scattered about motionless on the dirt ground, the man continued to drag you along behind him until you were deep into the safety of the trees.The smoke and flames no longer making the air around you hazy and unbreathable, Instead a calm silence fell as the moon shone its light down illuminating the area with an ethereal glow.  
Once out of danger the man released your hand and it was only then that you looked at him really looked at him, he was tall and broad the hide of a wolfs head adorned the top of his head like a hood and any other time you would have stood and admired every detail of his intricately fascinating native outfit but now all you could do was stare with slightly wide eyes at the man who saved your life.

"Thank you so much for saving me back there"

Your words fell on def ears as he closed the space between you both and cupped your face with his gloved hands.

"Are you OK ?"

His actions caught you off guard and you nodded wordlessly unsure of what to do at his sudden and unexpected actions, the man gave you a once over as if checking for injuries before he pulled you into his arms pressing you good and tight, you gasp a look of pure surprise on your face your arms hanging limply at your sides.

"I was worried about you, I tried to get to you but I could not find you."'

He released you but his strong hands remained on your upper arms his soft caramel eyes looking pleadingly into yours.

"I'm sorry but...have we meet before?"

You asked in a soft voice and watched as the stranger pulled back slightly as if you had reached out and slapped him, he let go of your arms a deep frown upon his face, he looked as confused as you felt.He whispered your name in a deep rich voice.

"What do you mean? of coarse you know me..."

His voice trailed off and he shook his head as if denying some unspoken words.

"No ...this...this is all wrong"

You stared at him unable to find any words to say.

"You know me , my love we left the homestead together we were traveling the forest..."

You shook your head stepping back slightly.

"I have never seen you before in my life, I would have remembered you if I had"

The look on his face was heartbreaking as he stumbled back with the force of realisation before he reached for you once again and you steeped out of his reach feeling slightly frightened by the strangers advances.

"Its me Ratonhnhaké:ton ...Connor"

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are"

You tried to plead with him.

"Please leave her be"

Amanda who had quietly watched from a short distance away interceded pulling you away from the man named Connor.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton ! "

The native women from earlier appeared at his side and looked between you and him for a brief moment before she grabbed at the mans arm pulling him in the opposite direction as you.'

"Come we must go and warn the others"

"Mother wait..."

He stood his ground and reached for you but Amanda had already pulled you away however not without one last look back and at the man who was calling out your name. A name you didn't give him .


	18. Old Dog New Tricks  Ezio Auditore/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Can show an old dog new tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested here is a little Ezio and assassin reader. I also wanted to give a huge thank you to all who have read commented bookmarked and given Kudos, it means so much to me.

The room filled with muffled laughs and murmurs as Ezio Auditore uncrossed his arms from his broad chest, lifting one eyebrow.

"So you have something to teach ME?"

The surrounding group of novice assassins murmured to each other in disbelief that you were questioning the mentor.

"Yes"

You said simply causing a louder murmur to rise amongst the small group.

"Silenzio!"

The master assassins voice rang out echoing in a thunderous boom engulfing the room and effectively quieting the group, you only smiled at him.

"Enlighten us "

He said in his smooth accented sensual voice.

"I can bring you to your knees with one blow"

Ezio gave you a slow once over the corners of his lips turning up.

"Oh?"

"You see master, there is a simple but effective move that has been forgotten in an attempt to learn the different arts of fighting"

Ezio squared his shoulder the smile slipping from his lips at the determined look in your eyes.

"Are you going to show us then?"

"absolutely"

It was a quiet flirtation between you and your love but under that charm you saw the genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"If you are ready mentor"

You said stepping up to him hearing the other assassins break out in murmurs once again.

"I am, tesoro"

The tender endearment warmed your body and for a small moment you really where thinking twice about what you were about to do that was until you remembered the embarrassing spectacle of three days prior and your resolved hardened.The small group made room for the fight they knew was coming laughter and cheers filling the room as Ezio took a fighting stance, a gleam in his eyes. You cracked your neck and stretched your arms making a show of it before you ran up to him tripping and falling straight into his arms with a loud huff.The room broke into laughter and Ezio was no exception the man gripped your arms shaking his head as he steadied you.

"Is this what you wanted to teach me?"

"No, this is"

With that you kneed him in the crotch.Hard. The loud thud of Master Ezio Auditore hitting the ground with a loud groan of pain effectively silenced the room, you put your hands on your hips and stared down on him.

"That my love is for three nights ago, for taking my clothe and leaving me naked in Machiavelli's office"

You said quietly for only his and your ears, a pained groan was all Ezio responded as you straightened and paced looking at the stunned novices around you.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a very important lesson, never be afraid to question authority, never doubt your abilities, and never forget that a good hit to the crotch will have any man no matter how big or how small, on the floor"

Ezio groaned and you laughed.

"See my love, you can show an old dog new tricks"


	19. Legend and Lore Edward Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are meant to be nothing can separate two people who love each other.

A gruff voice pierced the calm peace of the waves lapping at the shore as your attention was pulled from the horizon to an old man holding a large wooden cane as he came up onto the clearing you sat on. His clothes where as worn as his face his silver hair hung past his shoulders gathered in a lose ponytail, the hem of his pants were torn his feet encased in tattered leather sandals his old worn shirt clinging to his thin frame.

"Oh well E'llo there didn't mean to startle ya"

You smiled at the man, his bony legs pushing him up the last little distance it took to reach the top.

"You didn't startle me"

The man inclined his head and scratched his chin , he looked harmless enough that your guard immediately slacked and you offered him a kind smile in return.

"What brings a lass like you up here, not that I mind its just the tourist usually gather at the beaches down the road"

You smiled warmly at him gathering your knees up to your chest.

"I like the quiet solitude, the peace...and i needed a break from my fellow university mates"

"Aye, it is peaceful up here, that's why I carry my withered bones up here, so you are part of the group that came to study our little town, aye?"

You laughed softly at that.

"Yes I am , but I needed to get away and just enjoy the beauty of this place"

"Ti's a beautiful sight no?"

With a deep sigh you answered.

"Yes it is"

The man was quiet for a moment before he continued.

"This beach is beautiful and peaceful and its waters hold many secrets"

You brightened at that.

"Yes, this used to be a very busy pirate port in its day"

The old man gave you a sincere smile that was missing a tooth or two.

"A fan of pirates are we?"

You blushed at his laughing tone, yet it held a light teasing that was meant to be playful not shameful.

"Yes" you said laughing

"But not the Hollywood cheesy movie pirates, I study the lore's and stories documented in history, the real men and women who bravely sailed these seas"

The man raised a gray eyebrow at that and shifted his walking stick.

"Well my lady if its stories and lore you seek, you came to the right beach"

With more enthusiasm then you meant to express you sat forward beaming at the man.

"Oh yes I know!, Ive studied this little sea side village for years,its streets are full of history and artifacts,its like its building and people are frozen in time. Its quite amazing!"

The old man gave a rough hearty laugh that shook every bone in his frail body, warmth burned over your body and settled on your cheeks, slightly embarrassed you stood and dusted the sand from your legs and behind.

 

"Aye love, this little town of ours has been left behind by time."

He sobered and leaned forward a little, resting most of his light weight on his walking stick and looking like he held a very important secret.

"But the story I have to tell you, you wont find in them history books you seem so fond of"

"Oh?"

Curiosity piqued you stared expectantly at the old man.

"No this story has been passed on for generations me mum told it to me and her mum to her and so on"

The man took a deep breath scratching one bony thigh before he continued.

"A pirate used to sail these waters, he was fierce and proud a man of many fortunes, his ship was grand his men loyal, one look into his eyes made his enemy's coward in fear."

Now this sounded familiar to you, it was a lore you remember reading off a very old parchment that was discovered some years ago off the coast of this village, it was so different than anything you had read before it spoke of magic and artifacts about a place called the observatory. About a young pirate captain and his pursuit of it, curious as to who this man could be you dug deeper and deeper into history and found nothing on this Edward Kenway or the prices observatory he sought so feverishly.

"Captain Edward Kenway"

You whispered feeling the all to familiar sense of familiarity that came with his whispered name, you didn't know why but ever since you read that document something inside you had awakened, a deep curiosity a sense of familiarity and you couldn't describe it. Deeper and deeper you delved trying to find anything on this elusive captain and you where filled with a sense that you knew him almost like dejavu , it was ridiculous yet you couldn't help yourself it was just a pull that was bigger than you bigger than rational thought.

"Aye"

The old mans voice brought your wondering thoughts back to the present as he stepped closer to your side.

"So you a've heard of him then"

You nodded.

"Yes, Ive spent quite sometime trying to find any information on Edward Kenway but there is nothing of him in the history books"

The mans eyes were intent on you.

"Actually hes become somewhat of an obsession for me, so little is known about him yet what little there is written is amazing, he knew something that maybe was not understood in his time, he must have seen something known something more, maybe he was purposely erased from history."

The old man smiled slowly a glint in his eyes.

"Then I will tell you what really happened to him"

You frowned as the setting amber sun bathes you both in its light.

" You see Edward called this island home for a time, his ship the Jackdaw was docked there"

He pointed out to a spot near the sandy beach bellow.

"Aye, he did find something that was grand beyond its time but he didn't understand its power or what it could do, he was also part of a secret group called assassins thats why love, you wont find him in any history books, the assassins where said to work in the dark to serve the light and none would be known for what they truly did for this world."

You mouth parted on a slight breath at what you were hearing.

"But even those assassins had limited knowledge of what the observatory really was and what power it held, what they were dealing with"

The old man leaned just a bit closer his tone dropping just a bit more his eyes sober and serious.

"It is unknown how it happened but Edward and his entire crew and ship disappeared but not before she was taken from him"

Your frown deepened.

"She?"

"Aye, she was as lovely as the warmth of the sun, as beautiful as any glorious sunrise she was his world his love, fighting beside him taming a wild heart that beat only for her."

"He was married?"

The old man shook his head a look of sadness casting over his features.

"He never had that chance to marry her, for before he could the goddess took her and banished him and his men tor sail these waters searching for his lost love, only when he found her would they be free"

You shook your head the whole story sounding impossible , the man took a deep breath and looked out into the still waters.

"It is said that every new moon the Jackdaw is seen sailing up to these watter a shadow on the horizon for Edward comes home to see if his love has come back to him, its been a long long time"

Your heart ached suddenly for the loss for the pain and you couldn't describe why your eyes filled with tears at what had to be impossible but heartbreaking nonetheless.

"Tonight is a new moon"

You whispered looking up into the horizon as the sun shone with its last rays of light and then your body went rigid and the impossible sight that was before you, at the shadow that was sailing towards the cove its sails slowly coming into view.You gasped as you began to make out the shadow.

"The Jackdaw"

You whispered blinking shaking your head, the port was not active anymore with the passing of time and storms sand bars had formed making it impossible to get close to the shore but this ship was moving ever closer and there was nothing modern about it, no this was a seventeen century pirate ship complete with its black flag dancing in the wind.

"You see, Edward has come back for his love has also returned she has come back to him"

You swallowed hard staring wide eyed at the sight before you then a chill went up your spine as suddenly the voice beside you was not that of an old man.....

"You have come back to me"

Slowly you turned your body lightly shaking as before you no longer stood the old man but a tall blond pirate with startling piercing blue eyes rimmed with kohl, wearing garments unlike any you had seen before with two cutlasses at his hips and two pistols strapped to his chest.It was like he steeped out of the past itself and the longing look on his face was captivating.

"Ive waited so long for you my love "

His deep voice was laced with a welsh accent the world around you began to spin as nothing felt real anymore, looking past his shoulder you saw what had to be at least twenty men standing behind Edward just close enough to be seen, one man came slightly closer and bowed before he spoke.

"Welcome back my lady"

Your eyes came back to Edward and he slowly smiled at you reaching his hand out and then your knees gave out and the world faded around you.


	20. Secrets And Lies  Jacob Frye/ Templar Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested here is Jacob and Templar reader .

The soft melodic sound of the grand piano filled the room with its enchanting sound, the music bounced around the walls and filled your ears with its hauntingly beautiful sound as your graceful fingers danced over the ivory keys with an ease that came with many years of practice. Your eyes were trained on the window and the spectacular view of the city you called home, its sky as overcast as your mood as the first large drops of rain began to fall. Turning away from the view your eyes fell on the necklace that rested on top of the piano, a single pendant held by a worn leather cord as rugged as the man it belonged to. The symbol embossed into the metal was familiar to you, it was forever branded in your mind and the cause of so much pain, it was the symbol of the Assassins, the single bane of your existence. Your fingers began to slow their playing as your eyes narrowed dangerously on that necklace, an image of the man it belonged to filled your mind making your fingers slip and play the wrong note before you recovered and continued playing. Jacob would surely want it back, after all he never willingly gave it you, a small smile pulled at the corners of your lips at the thought, no you took it from him, forcefully with one hard tug you ripped it from his neck as the man knelled before you. Your dagger against his strong neck a look of feral warning in your eyes, your smile slowly faded as you remembered the bastards reaction to your actions. The assassin had laughed, a cocky look on his face he shook his head laughing at you.

"I'm going to want that back love"

Infuriated you had hit him hard across the face sending him back and that only made him laugh harder! blood boiling you had grabbed him by his collar and yanked him up until his face was inches from yours.

"Don't fuck with me assassin"

You snarled but what he had done next still had you reeling, the man had kissed you! he had closed the distance between you and kissed you so hard and passionately all you could do was stand there in utter shock as he kissed you like no man had before.

"Darling what's wrong?"

It wasn't until Gerrard spoke that you realized you had stopped playing, coming back to the present you shook your head to clear it of the memories of Jacob and his hot kiss and how your lips still burned from it.

"You stopped playing child"

Clearing your throat you sat just a little bit straighter.

"I'm sorry grand master my mind has run away again"

The man named Gerrard stood from his chair across from you, tall and elegant he was dressed as any immaculate aristocrat in London society would, his greying hair was slicked back his handsome face was clean shave. his piercing blue eyes were as knowing as they were ruthless. Framed by lashes as dark as his hair once was he was a handsome man and still as intimidating as the day you had meet him years before.His long legs crossed the distance in what seemed to be two steps before he was by your side his eyes on the necklace in front of you.

"You seem to be more preoccupied than usual"

You grabbed the necklace off the piano and shoved it in the pocket of the riding jacket you wore, his lips pressed into a thin line at your actions.

"I just have a lot on my mind, the assassins seem to be gaining more ground, just last night they took back the docks and have made it harder for us to manage any shipments that come through the city"

Gerrard drummed his fingers on the polished dark wood of the pianos top.

"Yes, my informants relayed that little piece of information to me this morning, it seems that nuisance Jacob raided our post with his Rooks"

The man spat the word out as if they were something vile he was tasting.

"The man has really become a thorn in my side"

Gerrard held his hands behind his back as he began to slowly pace in front of you

 

"I'm sorry I could not finish the job"

The Templar stopped and gave you a kind look.

"The assassins are growing in resources and numbers, they are gaining strength and maybe you are not ready to fight them"

That infuriated you and you stood with enough force you sent the stool you were sitting on back with a loud thud.

"I am more than capable of handling my self with the assassin's"

Gerrard turned cold eyes to you.

"Then why my dear, did Jacob escaped and all that you have of him is a filthy necklace "

His words were spoken with feigned calm you knew he did not feel, you did not dare tell him the entire truth of that night, about how Jacobs kiss has stunned you into a motionless stupor only for him to smile at you when he pulled back at the same time he injected a sleeping tonic into your arm that had you stumbling back until you passed out.You had woken up to one of your comrades carrying you back to your home with a head for ten and anger boiling in your blood.No that information you had kept to yourself.

"The assassin had a sleeping tonic on him, that was never mention on any report we had of him, the attack took me by surprise"

Your fists clenched at the memory, Gerrard cupped your cheek in his callused large hand.

"Lets just be grateful it was not poison he injected you with I don't know what I would have done had a I lost you"

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

"You my child are the new hope for the Templar order, you will one day be grand master and rule over London , you with that unassuming strength hidden behind the grace of a young beautiful lady"

His smiled faded as his hands gripped your shoulders in a tight grip that was bordering on painful.

"But I cannot afford another mistake"

He snarled leaning down to gaze directly into your eyes.

"When I took you in from the streets after the fire that ravaged your home I told you what would be expected if you wanted to keep the shelter I offered and I will not accept failure from you. You had the assassin in your grasp and you let him get away and we don't know when we will have another chance at him not now that they know we are coming after them."

The necklace seemed to burn a hole in your pocket as Jacobs words rang again in your ears, he would be back for it of that you were sure , but now staring up into the eyes of your mentor and the anger and uncaring in that blue gaze you didn't feel like sharing that information with him.Instead you pulled your self from his grasp before you glared back.

"I wont fail you next time grand master"

 

************

 

"You must have been dropped on your head when you came out of mother, that is the only explanation for your insanity"

Evie spoke arms crossed over her chest with a look of unbelief on her face.

"I think that would explain a lot of things dear sister but I doubt that's where my insanity came from"

Jacob sent her a wink before he took a long swing from his drink.

"I agree with Ms Frye you have lost your mind"

Jacob set his tankard down and leaned back into his creaking chair with a look of exasperation at Mr Green and his sister.

"It is suicide Jacob"

"No Evie, its our only chance, we have run these Templar into the ground, we have taken the last real resource that was to their advantage, their stronghold is weak and they will become desperate."

He spoke every word with convincing conviction that left Mr Green and Evie staring at each other with a grudging look that said he had won this battle of wills.

"What obsession do you have with that woman Jacob? why are you wanting to climb into the tigers cage and pull his tail?"

Evie uncrossed her arms laying one graceful hand on the table while the other rested on her thigh.

"I'm afraid Mr. Green my brothers unhealthy fascination with that Templar goes back years"

She glared at her brother

"Alright brother what trouble are you planning on getting us into?"

"Nothing you my dear sister cant get us out of"

He said leaning into the table a gleam in his green eyes that sent a wave of uneasiness over her.

"She took something from me and I want it back"

Jacob said in a more sober tone.

"All this over an old necklace?"

Mr Green said placing his hands on his lean hips while Evie gave her brother a look of sympathy.

"I wish it was the necklace my brother speaks of Mr Green, but alas things can never be that simple"

 

*************

 

You crouched low to the ground and slowly pulled your dagger from its hilt at your waist your eyes intent on the figure that was standing near the edge of the building, he looked relaxed his shoulders low yet nothing could take away at how broad they were. He wore his trademark long coat that fell down long legs that you knew were as hard as the rest of him, shit! you hated the way this bastard made you feel, the way he mocked and teased you when ever you fought.The way he sauntered around your city as if he and his Rooks owned it as if he and the Assassins own it.Anger rose in you, no the Templar's had control and this man would do well to remember that, he thought he was in control but this night he was in for a rude awakening. Slowly you rose your own coat dancing around your knees as you made no attempt to hide your booted footsteps against the wet roofs floor, Jacob didn't turn around but you saw the way he cocked his head as if listening intently.

"Beautiful night isn't it, love?"

He slowly turned to face you his green eyes intent on you as he gave you a once over that made you fight the urge to squirm, his dark hair was slightly tussled missing that trademark top hat that he wore when ever his assassins hood was not up. Odd that toning he wore neither but that was of no mind you weren't here to scrutinise his appearance, no that was his job it seemed and he was doing a good job at it as he drank you in his eyes coming to rest on the dagger in your hand.

"Ah you came to dance with me then, so tell me how many more partners will I have the pleasure of dancing with on this lovely night?"

He extended his arms in a sweeping gesture a small smile on his lips.

"Its just me"

And it was true you had come alone, this was personal this was a score you had to settle and prove that you were worthy of the tittle of Templar, Jacob Frye had mocked you for the last time.The man quirked a brow at that his features sobering, you stepped closer to him the look of raw determination on your face.

"Tell me darling, why the Templar's?"

That question caught you off guard yet the sincerity in his voice was the most startling part of it.

"Why them?"

His voice had a haunted quality to it that made it seemed like he was talking more to himself than to you, angry you reached into your pocket and pulled out his necklace.

"I believe I have something you want assassin"

The mans eyes narrowed on the leather cord hanging from your hand.

"And if you want it, come and get it!"

You spat.

The fight that ensued was furious, you wielded your dagger with the expertise of a well trained hand in a flurry of movement that looked like a dance, yet every blow was meet with resistance from Jacob as his cane to deflect your blows. Hissing you attacked ones more as he unsheathed the hidden sword from the cane and deflected your moves, yet strangely you noticed how he was on the defensive not the offensive. He wasn't going for you but blocking your moves and doing little to attack back, that made you even angrier.

"Fight me!"

You panted as he pushed you back with one well places push of his shoulders, you ran at him again thrusting the dagger at his head, Jacob let his weight fall to one side as the dagger nearly missed his cheek, he grabbed your arm and pulled the momentum of your move and his pull throwing you off balance as he painfully twisted your arm back snapping at your wrist making the dagger slip from your grasp. He pinned you to him and you felt his hot breath at your ear.

"It doesn't have be this way"

His whispered raggedly, with your free hand you pulled out the small syringe form your pocket.

"Yes it does"

You whispered back an image of Gerrard flashing through your mind, of his cold eyes scolding and judging, with a angry cry you brought the needle down onto Jacobs thigh, the assassin hissed and released you before he looked down at the empty syringe. He pulled it out of his thigh with a small cry before he looked down at you a look of pure shock on his handsome face, you watched him stagger as he reached for you before he fell to his knees.

"You see Jacob, your not the only one with a bag of tricks"

He blinked before you watched his eyes roll back and he collapsed.

 

**********

 

A soft moan broke through the haze of your thoughts, the man in front of you was slowly rousing , his eyes blinking open and his head shaking as if he was trying to clear it with that one move, he looked around him before clarity finally settled over his features and that deep jade stare was on you.He gave his tied hands which were behind him one hard tug but it was useless as were his bound legs.

"You know if you wanted me shirtless all you had to do was ask"

There was no humor in his tone as he stared down at his bare chest and feet, you had stripped him of everything save his trousers.

"I needed to make sure you weren't hiding anything, you assassins can be awfully resourceful"

He gave you a cold glare.

"Funny we say the same thing about you Templar's"

You smiled at him and ran your fingers slowly over the blade of your dagger in a show of intimidation.

"Careful love, you can hurt yourself"

That succeeded in angering you, standing you stood before him and hit him hard across the jaw knocking his head to the side with the force of the blow. He licked his bleeding lip and smiled up at you and sent you a kiss, you frowned at the man wondering of he was as reckless and crazy as he was said to be.Here he was tied to a chair in your quarters completely helpless and yet he antagonized you, reckless fool.

"So sweetheart now that you have me what are you going to do with me?"

He sobered and looked at you past those long dark lashes and those gleaming green eyes, you ignored the bait and asked him a question of your own.

"I want information from you, who is the assassins next target?"

The man took a deep breath and cocked his head to the side studying you intently.

"You actually think I'm going to tell you don't you?"

You smiled coldly ad him and pressed the dagger to his crotch area looking deviously at him.

"Yes you will because if you don't I'll make sure you can never reproduce"

Jacob winced but kept his cool.

"You're lovely when you're angry you know that"

You pulled back frowning at him.

"Stop playing these games with me!"

You screamed at him.

"I'm not playing any games with you love , I just wonder if you know who you really work for, what your Templar friends are really up to"

You gave a small laugh at that.

"Your not giving me this pile of shit again are you now, wanting me to join you and the Rooks"

"No me and the assassins"

He was serious the look on his face was stern and unmoving, he wasn't making to untie himself or fighting his restraints or looking at you with fear in his eyes. No the man was as collected as ever you had seen him and just as handsome as you remembered .

"You have a good heart and head on your shoulders and you are being taken advantage of by those bloody Templar's"

"What do you know about it?"

The man held your gaze.

"I know that Gerrard betrayed your father, the fire at your house wasn't an accident love, it was started by Gerrard when he found out your father didn't agree with his Templar friends and was consorting with the Assassins.You somehow survived and where taken in by him to raise and train to take over as grand master"

With each word he spoke your body chilled and went still.

"It must thrill him to raise the daughter of his enemy as his own and instill the idealism that your father renounced in the first place"

You took a shuddering breath as you felt sick to your stomach.

"That's why you haven't hurt me, even when you have the chance something stays your hand"

You glared at him.

"I could"

"Then why haven't you huh? what is keeping you from putting that dagger so deep in me"

You looked down at the blade in your hand knowing the man spoke a truth you didn't want to admit a truth that you had fought against night after night fight after fight.

"If you don't believe me your father left documents with my order, personal diaries you should really take a look at."

Your hands began to shake and the dagger fell from your fingers to clatter on the floor, your fathers diaries, the one thing you had dug through the ruble and remains of your once home hoping to find.It was a little piece of him you could still have, something that could make you remember the sound of his tender voice with each word he wrote but you found nothing amongst the remains.No one knew about those books, no one, and yet this assassin knew about your fathers most priced belonging.You shook your head as memories came back of a night where your world had crumbled, your father had been in the study with someone, you remembered their arguing had woken you.....  
The assassin whispered your name then the pet name your father had for you, a name him and only him knew about.

"You have been lied to and betrayed by the very order you swear to protect, the question now is, are you willing to continue to protect them"

You pressed your hand to your eyes feeling nauseated by all the things he was telling you all the things that were so plain to see and yet you had ignored, why had Gerrard pushed so hard to make you a Templar why did he want so bad to see you ascend to the thrown of grand master?. Yet if what Jacob said was true wouldn't that be the perfect revenge against a traitor? to see his precious girl made what her father had fought against?  
Jacob saw the anguish in your eyes as you stared back at him looking a little pale, he said your name in a pleading tone.

"I don't mean to hurt you, I never have, ever since I saw you I knew who you were, I read your fathers diaries so I followed you"

"You were always coming after me, no one else"

You whispered.

"Aye, my sister thinks I lost my mind chasing after a Templar the way I've chased after you"

You swallowed and looked wearily into his handsome face.

"Why did you?"

"Because I know there is so much good in you so much more than what Gerrard wants you to be....and because from the moment I saw you I wanted you and I know you want me as well"

Those words made you take in a sharp breath and the sincerity on his face was more disconcerting than his words, it was open and honest, the hard planes softened by the tenderness in his eyes a sharp contrast to the hard muscles of his bare chest and the thighs that strained against the fabric of his trousers. It was true, you had wanted him, from the moment you saw him that first glimpse of beautiful catlike green eyes and a mouth that was as tempting as it was sharp and witty.Nothing seemed to make any sense anymore and the desire and need you had kept a tight leash on spilled over filling you with a desperate need to ease the turmoil inside you for you knew after tonight your world would never be the same again.You needed answers and you would find them quietly then if everything proved to be true then Gerrard would pay dearly for what he had done to you.However now in this moment something consumed you and burned you a desire a need to have that man inside you and make you forget. You crossed the short distance between you two and straddled his hips, the look on his face would have been comical if the torrent of emotions were not threatening to overwhelm you at the moment.You reached back and undid the knot that bound his hands together then buried your hands in that silky dark hair and pulled him to you in a passionate kiss, it was hard and wet and everything you needed at that moment. So you drank from him feeling his hardness against your core and without a second though you ground your hips against it feeling a shock of pleasure coarse through your body in a bone melting wave.Jacob broke the kiss with a gasp as you ground your hips against his again and again his hands guiding you pushing you down harder lifting his hips to meet your own.With shaky hands he stilled you before he attacked your neck with bites and kisses laving and suckling sending chills up and down your body as you whimpered for more. You ached so much for him it hurt and you needed him to stop the pain, you pushed your jacket off and stood ripping at you boots then trousers to bare your lower body to him leaving only your blouse on and the look on the mans face was like a physical touch as his gaze lingered hungrily at the junction of moist curls between your legs.With shaky movements you unties his legs then jerked his trousers lose pulled down just enough to release what you craved most at that moment. Jacob grabbed you pulling you onto his lap taking your lips into a deep frenzied kiss as you lifted and positioned him at your core and in one swift movement you took him in, you cried out loud and strained as he filled you completely, he was so big and thick and hot, he claimed your body until there was nothing but him. Pressing you closer he began to thrust up hard and fast giving your neck one hard bite as passion overwhelmed you both, has it all just been one long foreplay the fighting the taunting had it all just been leading to this moment? and as he thrusts and you meet him stroke for stroke you knew you knew it had all been leading to the undeniable truth this man would change your life....

*********

"You're quiet this morning?"

Evie gently touched his shoulder as she walked past him to sit with him at their usual table.

"I told her everything"

Evie nodded slowly.

"Hopefully she will come to reason, although i have a strong feeling we will be seeing her very soon"

"Aye I believe we will"

His sister dropped her voice a little lower as she looked at her brother from across the table.

"And not just for the diaries brother but for you"

Jacob lifted his sober green eyes to his sister and smiled tenderly at her.

 

********

The busy London streets were buzzing with energy with lively conversation, merchants selling their goods and children playing, yet you stood in the middle of it staring up at the place you had once called home, where a grand master lived and ruled with an iron fist.A smile crossed your lips but there was no humor in it as you glared at the home and the liar that owned it.You pulled the leather necklace from your pocket and looked at the assassin insignia the same insignia that was embossed on your fathers journals. The sign of the Assassins. slowly you lifted the necklace up and placed it around your neck tying the knot before running your fingers over the small coin. You looked up onto the roof of the house and nodded at Jacob, he sent you a kiss and a wink before he lifted his hood over his head, looking at the house again you lifted your hood moving forward.


	21. Rivals And Lovers Ezio Auditore/ Templar Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested more Templar reader : 0 )

"Papa as much as I love you I don't understand why we have to come to a board meeting on a Saturday"

You grumbled balancing your coffee in one hand while trying to adjust your purse in the other, the task becoming even more difficult due to the weight of your files and lap top.

"Because my dear daughter something has come up that requires our immediate attention and as future heir to Templarian technologies you need to know how to handle such matters."

You looked at the handsome face of your father standing so elegant and regal before you.

"Papa I think I learned all I could at school"

You said with a slight smile, your father smiled back tucking his hands in the pockets of his well tailored slacks.

"Not everything darling, there are some things that can only be learned in meetings like these"

"Such as?"

You asked as he lead you into the large board room that was specifically designated for meetings, plain but elegant the room held a cold air of no nonsense, there was nothing warm about it for there was nothing warm and fuzzy about the meetings that took place within these walls.You placed down your coffee and bag taking a breath of relief from the weight of your heavy bag.

"Such as diplomacy, how to behave when your staring into the eyes of a rival and want nothing more than to punch him in the face but all you can do is control your temper and outwit him"

You looked out into the impressive view of the city before you smiling.

"Ah that kind of diplomacy"

Your father nodded before his phone beeped, you started to open your laptop and set up the documents you would need while you heard your father speaking.

"Yes, send them in"

Your father put his phone away and looked at the gold Rolex on his wrist his face no longer relaxed and impassive but his features hardening to that of the cold business man. Goodness how you wished you could master than kind of poker face, it would make meetings like these so much easier when you weren't wearing your emotions on your sleeve.

"I fear Giovanni will not make it easy for us today"

The name made you pause and look at your father.

"Giovanni Auditore? from Auditore industries?"

"Yes, it seems he is ready to pass on Auditore Industries to his son Ezio"

You went cold at those words as you stared with surprise at your father before a look of turmoil filled your eyes, your father didn't seem to notice as he took his place at the head of the table to wait.

"I...I thought Ezio would not be taking over but his older brother Federico?"

"Yes so did I but it seems Giovanni had an ace up his sleeve we didn't know about, Federico I can handle but Ezio posses a new set of problems."

Your mouth felt suddenly dry.

"How so?"

"He is stronger will, he has a vision for his fathers company that could be trouble for ours, that man is smart and knows exactly what he is doing."

You nodded coldly just as a knock sounded at the door, your father gave a commanding "enter" before his secretary walked in.

"The Auditores are here sir"

For a full minute you felt your ears begin to buzz as a flurry of suited men walked in shaking your fathers hand before they shook yours with a smooth Italian greeting, and then you saw him, Ezio. Standing tall and regal behind his father, he was just as devastatingly handsome as the last time you had seen him, he wore a black Armani suit that fit that broad toned body to perfection. His hair was slightly shorter but it was still tied back with a few stray locks framing that handsome face , his beard was trimmed into an elegant goatee pierced by the scar that ran through those full kissable lips. He took your breathe away. Ezio shook your fathers hand before those deep golden eyes that were framed by long lush dark lashes meet yours, he was cool and collected as came up to you and took your slightly shaking hand in his, those eyes so intent on you as he lifted your hand to his lips.

"Buongiorno"

That deep voice did something to your stomach and you didn't know what you wanted to do, fall into his arms or slap him.

"Hello Ezio"

You said with a strangled tone as you felt the press of his soft warm lips on your hand and in that moment flashes of memories assailed you all at once. Memories of those same soft lips on yours, the taste of him the feel of that hard body over you, the soft rush of air at your ear as his moans sent shivers over your body.

"Well gentlemen please take a seat"

Your fathers voice broke the spell Ezio had cast as he let go of your hand and straighten to his commanding height, he made his way to his fathers side sitting next to Giovanni and across from you.Oh great!.Clearing your throat you sat down as well trying to rein in your emotions.

"Thank you for meeting us on such short notice" Giovanni began to speak.

"When it comes to important business matters such as these it is no trouble" Your father responded.

"Yes and this is an important matter, as I'm sure my lawyer has told you..." Giovanni indicated to a man at the far end of the table.

"I will be handing over all rights to Auditore Industries to my son Ezio"

Those words of confirmation cut through you as you tried to focus your gaze on the pen before you.

"What happened to Federico? as the eldest I would have assumed he would be the rightful heir"

"Yes well Federico was not ready to assume this responsibility so he has renounced and gave his brother all the rights, he prefers a quiet living with his future wife in Florence."

Your eyes lifted then and meet Ezios, the contact felt like a physical blow as he meet your tormented gaze with those cool gold eyes.

"Well then it will be a pleasure to have Ezio with us then" Your father lied.

"So what can I do for you gentlemen"

Giovanni sat forward his eyes turning stern.

"We are hear to talk about Templarian Technologies and the contract you signed with The Dorian corporation."

You looked from your father to Giovanni.

"What is there to talk about, Dorian Corporations were in need of our services"

"You know as well as I do that we are the sole providers of technology for them"

Your father gave a small humorless laugh.

"Come now Giovanni,I'm sure this little miscommunication wont cause trouble for us."

You saw Ezio shift slightly from the corner of your eye.

"It can if you go behind our backs" Giovanni said angrily.

"It is the nature of business, you of all people know that" your father said in a taunting uncaring tone.

Your eyes came to Ezio as you heard him give a small laugh before he leaned back into his chair making the stiff leather creak with his actions.

"Dorian himself called us first, I did not seek him he sought us"

Giovanni sat back with a cold smile as Ezio sat forward and threw a folder onto the middle of the table.

"What is this?" your father asked.

"That is an intercepted email Auditore Industries acquired and email you sent to Dorian Corporation threatening to pull founding if they did not sign with Templarian technologies."

You glared at Ezio as his smooth accented voice filled the room.

"Take a look"

Your father sent you a look and obediently you reached for the file meeting Ezios gaze in the process.

"We are not accustomed to the business practice of Templatian Technologies, and have turned our attention away from some of the more underhanded methods you instill, but this Daniel, this we cannot look away from."

You looked through the email frowning at what you read before you closed it and set it down , your father glared at Ezio as he listened intently.

"Our companies came to an agreement of....peace if you will, as rivals we give and we take but when one breaks the law that is a different matter"

Your father hit the top of the desk with his fist.

"I did not break the law, that deal with Dorian was legal"

Ezio sat back again cocking his head slightly.

"Maybe, but the method you used to acquire it was not, therefore as now heir to the Auditore empire I hear by sever any business deals we have with Templarian Tech."

A loud murmur filled the room as your fathers lawyers spoke in outrage, a cold chill went through your body at Ezios words and the magnitude of what they meant.

"My lawyers will give your lawyers the necessary paperwork to sever our ties"

Ezio stood along with Giovanni, your father glared at them refusing to give them the respect of standing for their retreat.

"I hope you know what your doing Ezio" your father growled.

"We are rivals now, and i will have your company and I will tear it apart piece by piece"

Ezio clapped a hand on your fathers back with a gleam in his eyes.

"I look forward to it"

 

*********

 

You stood at the window once more, looking out into the twinkling lights of the city at night, goodness but it was beautiful and any other night you would have appreciated its beauty but not this night.Tonight your thoughts were scattered your emotions raw from the meeting earlier and its aftermath, you wrapped your arms around yourself once more as you remembered your fathers angry voice. The rush of his lawyers trying to find a loophole that would send the Auditores to jail for intercepting a private email, but it had all been in vain.The Auditores had sway with the government and had found a loophole themselves to be able to retrieve personal data, sometimes they really did seem as untouchable as the world perceived them to be, and that fact had sent your father into an angry tirade. Tiered you had convinced him to go home and rest and to take up this fight again on Monday, you reassured him that you would stay back and try to find a way to clean up the mess the Auditores made. Only you couldn't do anything but come to the conference room and stare out the window lost in thought.A soft knock sounded on the door and you turned expecting to see your fathers body guard ready to escort you to your car but the man that came in was not who you were expecting...at all.

"What are you doing here?" you said softly watching Ezio approach you with that walk of a well breed male.

"I came to see you"

He stood beside you and gave the scene before you one long look.

"It is beautiful" his accent was smooth and velvety and you could feel the warmth of his body.

"How did you get past security?"

"I have my ways, amore mio"

The way he said that and the hot look he sent you made you want to scream in frustration.'

"You shouldn't be here Ezio"

"I needed to see you"

His tone sober and solemn you turned on him with all the build up anger you had.

"For what! you made it clear the last time we saw each other that you and I could not be, you said you would not take over Auditore Industries and yet here you are."

The man looked stricken by those words.

"I made a mistake I should not have never said that"

You gave him a hurt look.

"Well you did Ezio and after today I'm beginning to think maybe we really shouldn't see each other anymore."

Ezios eyes flared before he took your arms in his.

"No , what I said the last time I saw you was foolish, amore mio, I have thought of you everyday since our last night together."

You tried to pull your arms free from his hold but those beautiful eyes of his were melting your resolve it had been a long month of not seeing him of not having him in your arms, his lips on your lips on your body.It was useless to try and fight what your heard and body wanted because you had thought of nothing but him as well.

"What's happening between us Ezio?"

He caressed your hair back cupping your cheek with his large calloused hand.

"You know that this is impossible"

"What is, tesoro?"

"Us, this, how can we be together when we are supposed to be rivals, and after today we will have no more official contact with each other. How can this work between us?"

You said tears filling your eyes.

"We can make it work, you and I are more than the companies are fathers have given us, we are more than all this, I see your heart your spirit your wants and dreams and that is the women I have fallen for"

His words sounded so tempting and you wanted to believe that your love could work through this but there was a part of you that knew better a part that knew your families were now at war and therefor as heir that meant you both were at war with each other.Rival companies with rivaling ideals, but in that moment you didn't want to think about what the future held for you both. Not when you had him in your arms again just the two of you, no empires to protect, not as rivals but as two people in love.

"Kiss me Ezio, make me forget about tomorrow"

The man did as you asked and captured your lips in the sweetest most tender kiss, oh how you had missed him, missed his warmth his taste his scent, and when his warm tongue delve into your mouth your body shuddered with need , moisture gathering between your thighs.

"Oh Ezio"

You whispered breathlessly as he began to trail those hot kisses over your neck, nipping and biting while his fingers made quick work of your blouse while he pushed you back until you came to bump into the large mahogany desk.

"You are so beautiful"

He breathes as laved at the swell of your breasts over your bra, his warm rough hands caressing the skin of your stomach and back in slow sensual strokes , with a flick of his fingers he had your bra unclasped and falling to the floor.Exposing the round mounds of your breasts to his hungry mouth, he laved and suckled at the hard peeks of your nipple while you buried your hands in that silky dark hair, tussling the strands as you pulled him as close to you as possible.One then the other her suckled and teased while your head fell back with a sweet little cry of raw pleasure. Ezio pulled back his lips swollen from his kisses leaving your peeks to grab you by the hips and guide you onto the desk, he parted your thighs and you squirmed pushing up your skirt and exposing yourself to him.He smiled as he looked down at your panties.

"Laundry day, this was all I had"

He caressed your cheek tenderly as he gave your panties one more look delighting at the pink heats and the word "Tuesday" on them, as if drawn to you he knelled down and pulled you to the edge of the table nuzzling your inner thighs.You moaned at the feeling of his whiskered cheeks slowly scrapping against your skin before you hissed when you felt that hot mouth kiss you over your panties.

"Incredibile, you are so wet for me already"

All you could do was watch that dark head move over you with teasing licks, drinking in your moisture through your soaked panties before that was not enough and he slipped the fabric from your body. Again he returned to you with a devouring kiss , lapping at you like you were a delicious treat, he ate at you with hungry passion until your body began to spasm and shake from release. His name was ripped from your lips as a forceful orgasm tore through your body.

"That's my girl"

He said as he kissed his way up your body, and you reached for him pulling him down for a searing kiss and tasting your release on his damp mouth.

"I want you Ezio"

You pleaded, he stood back and removed his jacket then began to work the buttons of his shirt, you were grateful he had forgone his tie, you didn't think you could stand one more unnecessary article of clothing in your way. The shirt hit the ground and you stared at that hard toned chest and stomach , how enticing his tawny skin looked how mouth watering he was. The soft clink of his belt sent a wave of desire through you as it came undone then he was pulling his pants down just enough to release his erection. He was so big and thick and your mouth watered for him, there would be time for that you knew, this one act would not be enough to satiate the fire that burned through you both, and right now all you wanted was him in you. Ezio mirrored your desire as he settled between your legs.

"Look at me tesoro"

You did and felt as he pushed himself in, inch by inch until he filled every part of you with his heat, oh how he felt inside you , how he stretch you to accommodate him and only him and when he began to move you felt as if nothing else existed or mattered. It was him it was all him, every hard hot inch of this man, thrust after thrust he claimed you, every gasp of hot breath on your ear burned you, his moans the look of pure desperate passion on his face it was all you ever wanted.Your body began to shake once more as the knot in your belly pulled so tight it broke.

"Ezio!...ahhh Ezio!"

You cried arching your back and clawing at his back, you warm wet walls milked his orgasm as he gave a low guttural moan in your ear your name a hissed whisper as the man above you shook with his own release.....

 

******

Ezio's large warm hand caressed your hair in soothing stoked as you snuggled closer to his bare chest, his jacket a shirt were balled up and used for a temporary pillow as you both rested on the floor.He had thrown your blouse over your bare form and held you close in the silence of the room.

"We should really be heading out"

You whispered but made no attempt to move.

"Yes we should, I told your bodyguard to give me an hour, I fear he will soon rush in here wanting to know why its been more than that"

You laughed and sat up enough to look down at him.

"We can continue at my place, I'm not done with you yet Ezio" you paused.

 

"Who knows when we will get to make love again"

He tipped your chin slightly until your sad eyes meet his.

"We are not enemy's we will never be enemy's"

You gave him a soft kiss before you rested back at his side and looked out the window at the night skyline with doubt in your eyes and a question lingering in your mind, could there really be a chance for you both? time would tell.


	22. Fire And Ice Edward Kenway/ Templar Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassin/ Thug Edward Kenway ...... Templar/ cop Reader.

"Come on Roger make the purchase"

You whispered as you held tighter to your gun, your eyes narrowing on the the man as he held a black briefcase in his hand, he kicked at the ground as a tall lanky man stepped out of the black sedan that had approached your friend minutes before.

"Units are standing by"

You heard through the communicator in your ear.

"Do you see the target?" you whispered

There was a moment of silence before the squad leader spoke again.

"Negative on perp one but there is still another man in the vehicle"

"That can be our target"

You said watching as Roger opened the case for the perp , the man gave a sickening smile with a gleam in his eyes before he opened his case, Roger nodded and exchanged briefcases.

"That's our cue ladies and gents, all units move in!"

The voice in your ear rang out and you took off in a sprint quickly closing the distance.

"Get on your knees!"

You pointed your gun at the man and watched the look of surprised horror cross his face as Roger pulled out his gun as well, you quickly gave the area a once over, trained eye looking for any man stupid enough to be hiding and planning an ambush before you rushed to the man in the car.

"Get out, hands on your head!"

You called out as sirens broke through the still midnight air, all around you there was a flurry of movement but you ignored it all your eyes trained on the opening car door as the man stepped out.

"Shit"

You whispered a look of angry disappointment on your face.

"Get on your knees"

You barked as a uniformed cop came and pushed the man down on his stomach ready to cuff him, you lowered your gun and placed it back in its holster surveying the scene before you.

"Two suspects in custody along with a trunk full of weapons"

Matthew the team leader came up to you placing a hand on your shoulder.

"You did good"

"Not good enough sir, Edward Kenway has eluded us again.....I thought for sure he would be here"

You shook your head rubbing your eyes in frustration, the leader of the special TMPLR team gave your arms a light squeeze.

"Thanks to you we have two of his men and a trunk full of his weapons, well catch his arms dealing ass soon"

You looked up at the man giving him a small smile , his warm smile was a comfort and it went along way to sooth the anger you felt.

"Thank you Matt"

He nodded.

"Now I have to go wrap this mess up, you gonna be OK?"

"Yeah, nothing a warm bath wont fix"

He gave you a nod before he walked off into the fray of activity, you ran your hand through your hair preferring to stay on the outside of the commotion to gather your thoughts, the night was cold and still as the sound of the lapping watter against the docks provided the perfect eerie back drop. You had to be close you just had to, Intel had said Edward would be here , the sting had been going on for a month now every piece meticulously planned out and yet the most important player was missing.Sighing you looked around the dark pier and the skeleton remains of an abandoned ship manufacturing company , something still felt off, something in you refused to quiet as the hairs on the back of your neck stood to attention.You swept your gaze around and yet the night was as still and quiet as ever, but you knew better, someone was watching you.

 

*********

 

The glow of burning embers lightly flashed before the cigarette was pulled away and a plume of thick smoke disturbed the once still air, through the haze of smoke a pair of blue cat like eyes shone through the darkness as they narrowed through thick dark lashes. A fascinating contrast to the blond that was his hair yet the effect was captivating.

"You were right to stay back"

A tall dark skinned man in an expensive tailored suit stood beside Edward, his large arms crossed over his broad chest as he reclined against the black beast that was the blonde's car.Edward didn't say a word as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"You know those things will kill you and I thought you quit"

"I did"

The blond finally spoke, his deep gruff voice held a melodic note that danced with his Welsh accent, the man beside him gave a scuff.

"So what do we do now, lay low?"

Edward didn't take his eyes off you as he watched your agitated form, a smile pulled the corners of his lips, you had been so close hadn't you?, what would you do if you knew he stood only feet away?.

"No Ade, we will continue business as usual"

Ade smiled as well expecting nothing less from Edward.

"That's the third time the lass has cost me a lot of money"

Ade looked at his friend and boss.

"What do you want to do with her? do you want me to send her a message with James"

Edward flicked his cigarette to the damp cold ground before he finally tore his eyes away from your pacing form.

"No, I'm going to give her what she wants"

Ade frowned before he saw the intentions clear on his bosses face, a smile curved his lips.

 

*******

 

You sighed tiredly as you closed the door of your apartment behind you not bothering to turn on the lights as you stumbled your way into your room, you tossed your badge on the dresser before you placed your gun next to it rubbing your temples.A yellow folder caught your attention and you picked it up before you began to flip through its pages the anger in you mounting as you came to the picture on the back. Edward Kenway stared back at you with those laughing blue eyes of his , those ridiculously pretty eyes, your eyes lingered on his face on his lips, those high cheekbones the scar that crossed his eye and cheek . That thick mop of blond hair that if not pulled back hung to his shoulders, he was incredibly handsome and captivating and you hated him for it, closing the case file you threw it back on the dresser and took a deep breath, confusion at war within you. You had heard of this before, had been warned against it, how some cases got under ones skin until they became an obsession until the MARK became an obsession and in the end became infatuation.It couldn't be happening not with that son of bitch, he was just attractive that's all, the women in you knew that, you were just tiered and weak at the moment that's all and nothing more.Dragging your feet you began to undress as you went into the bathroom and closed the door intending to run a hot bath and try to relax.

Edward stood in the dark living room of your apartment his tall and imposing presence filling the room that was all women, from the colors to the decorations, it was modern yet there was a classic timeless touch that was pleasing to the eye. He inhaled the sweet scent that lingered from the perfume you wore and for a moment he was apprehensive about walking around on the creme carpet.He reached for the small bear that sat on your couch, it was worn and well loved and for some reason that pulled at his heart, what a contradiction you were , he knew how strong you were every cop on the TMPLR task force was an elite in their own right. Yet standing here with a teddy bear in his hand that smelled of the same perfume the apartment held he didn't see that women in here, he saw softness and tenderness a woman in her comfort zone, but he knew better, you were part of the bloody Templars.The task force that was forever causing trouble for him and his organization, throwing the bear down on the sofa again he glared at your bedroom door as he heard the watter running in your bathroom and for a brief moment an image of you naked and wet left him breathless.Opening and closing the door softly he grabbed your gun emptying the clip before he tucked it away into one the dresser drawers , he fingered your badge before he curiously picked up the case file that had his name written on it.For a moment he flipped through the pages with a smile on his face as he saw his "resume" laid out before him. Page after page was filled with his accomplishments some facts and others where false information planted by himself to mislead the TMPLR.But what caught his attention was a picture of him obviously taken without his knowing, no doubt a surveillance team, the corners were worn as if it had been handled a lot.Now why would you have his case file in your home? his eyes narrowed dangerously as a wicked smile curved his lips as he heard the water being turned off....  
You came out of the bathroom into your dark room toweling your hair and instantly you knew you were not alone, every instinct in your body roared to life as you dropped the towel.

"Good evening lass, didnt think you would see me so soon did you"

That deep gruff Welsh voice filled the room and made your heart race, you lunged for the dresser where your gun was but you were horrified when you saw that it was no longer in the place you had left it in.Lifting wide eyes you looked past your reflection in the mirror as Edward Kenway stepped from the shadows and into the pale moonlight that cast a glow to your room. You felt your body go cold as you saw those gleaming cat eyes on you, that tall muscular body that golden hair that was slightly disheveled that infuriating smirk on his lips. My goodness he was even more gorgeous in person , he filled the room with his presence that dangerous air about him that was riveting and threatening all at the same time. His hands where resting casually at his side yet you knew he was as poised for battle as you were, so you turned around slowly to face him.

"How did you get in?"

You said feeling incredibly vulnerable wearing only your silk robe and nothing else while he was fully dressed and hiding a multitude of weapons on him.

"Your security system is impressive but not enough to keep me away"

He slowly raked his eyes over you making you feel shivery and hot and you hated the effect those piercing baby blue eyes had on you.

"What do you want?"

You kept your cool as you tried to figure out a way to get to the door, you had a spare gun hidden underneath one of the couch cushions,but as you worked out the situation you knew Edward would catch you before you got to it.

"I thought you wanted to see me, love? after all you were looking for me tonight"

He smiled and you ground your teeth.

"Well here I am"

He said spreading his arms out to present himself.

"I doubt you just broke into my apartment to say hello"

He steeped a little closer and you bumped against your dresser.

"Smart girl, no I came to ask a little favor from you"

You looked at him confused.

"I want you to lay off me, just for a bit, I have some important business I need to deal with in a few days and i cant have you running around costing me more money , I'm sure you understand"

You gaped at his audacity anger reddening your cheeks as suddenly the fear was being replaced with rage, finding the courage that had left you at finding him in your home you pulled away from the dresser and narrowed your eyes at him coming just a little closer.

"You are out of your mind if you think I will back off Edward, its is my duty to put scum like you where you belong, behind bars.You are nothing more than a criminal and assassin! and I make it my life to run men like you down into the ground."

A tick worked in his jaw as that handsome face hardened.

"And you are nothing but a fucking Templar working for a man that is using the lot of you to benefit him and his own cause and darling I make it my life to make sure I make your life as hard as possible."

He stepped closer and this time you held your ground.

"You wont hurt me Edward"

The man cocked his blond head to the side.

"Oh?"

"If you were you would have done it already"

He gave a gruff small laugh at that his expression softening.

"No I wont hurt you"

You relaxed a little making sure to keep that relief from showing.

"But I am curious, why are you so bent on me sweetheart?"

He nodded his head to where you knew his file was resting on the dresser but you knew better than to break his gaze and turn to look.

"You sell weapons to the highest bidder do I need any more reasons"

He scratched at his chin giving you one lazy look through those startling eyes of his.

"Its just that when a women wants me so bad she just comes out and tells me, I tend to skip the long foreplay when she is so hot for me"

At his words your cheeks burned pink.

"You conceited asshole" you growled.

He closed the gap that had been between you and you inhaled the scent of him, and intoxicating mix of male and leather, it filled your head and made you feel a little dizzy as he dropped his voice to a sexy low timbre that was like warm honey.

"I like the way you look at me"

His eyes dropped to your lips his expression sobering.

"I like the way you say my name"

You went to push at him but he caught your arms in those large calloused hands of his and pressed you closer to him and when you felt that hard hot body against you every sense in your body came to life as the cop fell back and the women savored the closeness.You stared at his lips expecting him to kiss you, wanting desperately for him to kiss you.

"Go ahead love, kiss me, contrary to what you believe I'm no monster, I don't force myself on any woman"

You looked almost pleadingly into his eyes knowing that what you were about to do was crazy on so many levels yet staring up at him here in your room with only the thin cool fabric of your robe standing between your naked body and him it was all to much and your resolve broke.You kissed him, at the first touch of his hot soft lips you moaned as he released your arms and pulled you to him, helplessly you wrapped your arms around his neck pressing him to you burying your hands in those soft golden locks. He tasted like heaven, all male and raw so powerful so sensual as he began to stoke his tongue against yours in a passionate kiss that had your nipples hardening against him.The man could kiss, you mused as he devoured your mouth biting your lower lip before he pulled back to gasp for air, your eyes were glazed over and your robe was coming lose as you felt the cool air rush against your bare skin.Edward followed the line of bare skin with his eyes before his lips descended to your neck biting and suckling licking every sweet tender spot you didn't know you had, he parted the front of your robe inhaling sharply at the sight of your bare breasts.

"You're beautiful lass"

He whispered huskily before he descended on your breasts, the cry that was torn from you was fierce as you felt his hot mouth suckle one hard peek, your body spasmed involuntarily your eyes rolled back as he licked and teased, palming the other breast Edward pulled back slightly to look up at you as you opened lust filled eyes to him, the look on your face gave him pause, you looked so vulnerable so open and there was slight fear in your eyes.He fingered the knot of your robe before he released it and then you were completely bare to him.

"Edward....I ..."

You looked unsure but your words where cut off as he palmed the soft moist curls at the center of your body, you heaved up with a strangled cry at that contact and shuddered hard when those long fingers found the little nub of nerves and stroked it.

"Edward...ohhh"

You clutched to him burying your face in his neck as he stoked you, holding on to dear life as new sensations foreign to you tore cry after cry from your trembling body. Edward pulled back removing his hand from your core, he cupped your face with the hand that was not coated in your juices. He looked you over with inspecting eyes, you had your lips parted and your eyes half lidded a look so tender so Innocent, he froze.

"Have you doe this before?"

He asked in disbelief, you swallowed hard shaking your head.

"No"

His eyes grew wide at that admission and for a moment you were afraid he would stop, you didn't want him to, he was doing such amazing things to your body.

"Please don't pull away"

You whispered feeling like your legs would give out any moment, Edward looked at you for a moment , he couldn't believe it , you were the tough no nonsense cop who fearlessly stared him down and yet here you were untouched by a man, and by the look on your face and your body's reactions he knew the truth.

"Edward..."

You called his name as you watched the conflict on his features.

"You don't deserve to be taken like this"

You shook your head.

"Taken how?"

He cupped your face and stared into your eyes,

" I'm going to have you love, and when I do it will be on my bed and I'm going to take my time and devour you"

His words sent chills over you and fear, fear that he was going to leave you like this, wet and aching desperately for him, and he knew he shouldn't continue but he was so bloody hard it was hurting him.He needed as much release as you did so he lifted you up and instinctively you wrapped your legs around him as he dropped you both onto your bed. He positioned himself above you and you were unsure of what he was going to do until he gave one hard thrusts of his hips and his denim clad erection rubbed against your clit.Color exploded behind your tightly shut eyes as he thrust again and again grinding his hips against you, you opened your eyes to stare up at him and gasped at the feral look he was giving you, he was moaning quietly as he worked his hips forcefully against you the rough texture of his clothing rubbing deliciously against your naked body adding to the pleasure that was burning through you. You wanted it to last forever but soon began to feel your body heaving and you tensed and suddenly a wave of pleasure ripped through you so strong you screamed with its force, Edward gave his hips hard thrust after thrust until he also began to feel his control slipping, and when you screamed his name as you came for the first time it undid his control.He came, hard. Lips buried against your neck he grunted and cursed as he shook above you before he collapsed on you, he was heavy and large but you didn't care as you held him to you in awe at what just happened between you two.

"Shit I'm going to have to change my pants"

You gave a soft laugh at his muffled words, he sat up and stared into your hazy eyes before he kissed you once more this time slowly and passionately.

"I meant what I said baby, I will have you all of you"

He said breathlessly, the stare he gave you said that was a promise,

" Templar or not you are mine now"

A thrill went through you at his words.

"Assassin or not you are mine now Edward Kenway"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last night I had a very vivid dream about Connor, it wasn't just seeing him so clearly in my usually foggy dreams that was the amazing part but it was the feeling I got at having him with me. It was a sense of warmth and belonging it was a feeling of freedom and love that was so strong it was like being home if that makes sense. I even called him my man in my dream LOL. Now here is my question to any who would like to share, Have you ever dreamt with any of the assassins? and if so who did you dream of and what was it about?


	23. Special Thank You! Assassins and Me

"Shes at it again mate"

Edward said before he took a long swing from his beer, Ezio frowned and turned to look at the woman sitting on the desk fingers typing furiously over the laptops keys.

"Che cosa?" Ezio took a closer look.

"Oh no, are you typing those girly stories about us again"

"I'm afraid she is, shes been at it for and hour now"

Arno said moving his pawn on the chess board that was set up on the dinner table.

"Don't tease her"

Connor said softly glaring at Arno before he moved his queen, Jacob closed the fridge door beer in hand as he plopped down next to Edward.

"They are girly mate, I just hope Evie never finds them floating out there on the Internet"

Edward gave a husky laugh to that.

"Aye, did you read the last one she wrote about me? lass had me grinding on her, she worked in our last encounter into the story..."

"Edward!"

She finally snapped looking over at the blond as he shrugged his shoulders and winked at her.

"Careful pirate, piss her off and she will be castrating you in her next story, mon ami"

Arno said making the other men laugh all except Edward who glared at them all.

"She writes her stories out of love for us" Connor said smiling at her.

"Awe baby that is so sweet and yes you're right I do write them out of love"

She blew him a kiss and watched the assassin blush slightly.

Ezio crossed his arms over his broad chest looking over the folder she had opened with their names on it.

"So when am I going to get another story"

He said clearing his throat trying to look uninterested.

"Soon my love, I promise"

She gave him a sweet smile before she reached up and caressed his cheek, that made Ezio nod before he looked back at the screen and began to read off names.

" AvaWhiteRaven, Elite_Hokage, DeliciousBlood, mack_the_spoon (BigSpender), TheL3mon, DarkXdrea, purplepirateninjasofdeath, AmitielAddams, Sharkarella, ezraannie, daughterofdead4545, Thelasticephoenix, PoisonHw, TheLovelyMissLemon, Roronoa_Zoro, Bilztwing, arachnidsArmageddons, MarxistMouse, xXVahaHarenXx, topp93, PeaceGrrl, TheClaireWitchProject, drunken_mermaid, IceWolf134, MissZKits, Highsoarer, son_of_thyr, SnowGamer, nycgrl, Frye_twins_butts, Sazula, solaria, TheWaitingFangirl, TheWaitingFangirl, regencygirl13, Shotthroughttheheart, and QueenoftheHobbits as well as 177 guests left kudos on this work...who are they" he asked once he finished the list.

"Those my love are all the wonderful readers who like what I have written about you, them and countless more who are reading my stories, I'm so grateful they have taken the time to sit and read through my work and I'm very happy that they do"

"They always make you smile"

Connor said calling out "Check mate" leaving a shocked Arno to stare baffled at the board, Connor came to stand behind her and press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yes they do, everyone who stops by makes me happy"

Jacob raised his beer to that.

"Well here's to them and the joy they bring you"

"Here here"

She smiled.


	24. Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just discussing costume ideas with the guys ; 0 )

"So I was thinking maybe we should all dress up in a specific theme for Halloween"

 

She looked up from her phone at the unusual silence that followed her statement and was meet with five very handsome very tall and very sexy men staring at her.

 

"What?"

 

She asked innocently as Connor shook his head from his place in front of the stove as he went back to cooking while Edward jumped up on the kitchen counter behind her pulling her into his arms and pressing her back to his chest.

 

"What do you have in mind tesoro"

 

Ezio said over the top of his laptop.

 

"Please don't encourage her"

 

Arno said popping another chip into his mouth reclining back into the dinning chair and extending his long legs before him.

 

"Please tell me you don't want us to dress up like those little annoying yellow mumbling things you're so fond of, love"

 

She looked at Jacob with slight annoyance as he walked past her to lean against the opposite counter with his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

 

"They are called minions and I think they are hilarious and what's wrong with being minions for Halloween?"

 

Edward snorted into her ear before he pressed a gentle kiss there.

 

"The problem is a lot of people will dress as those blubbering little things lass, what happened to originality on Halloween"

 

Arno gave a wry laugh.

 

"You're one to speak on originality, you want her to be a pirate, vert originale"

 

Arno said, Edward flipped him the bird and the French man tossed him a chip narrowly missing her and hitting Edward on the forehead.

 

" Abbastanza! behave children"

 

Ezio boomed glaring both at Arno and Edward.

 

"Let them be mate, I find this very amusing" Jacob said eyes gleaming with mirth.

 

"I don't know about being a pirate" she said with slight reluctance much to Edwards distaste.

 

"Come on lass, it will be great, you could be my sexy little pirate or better yet a bar wench"

 

She laughed at his words shaking her head as she pulled out of his hold.

 

"Whats with you always trying to get her to wear as little as possible"

 

Connors soft voice made her smile as he finally jumped into the conversation.

 

"Me ?"

 

Edward jumped down and cocked his head to one side with a smirk on his lips.

 

"I'm not the one wanting her to be little red ridding hood to your big bad wolf"

 

That effectively made the color rise to Connors cheeks as he turned off the stove to hide his burning face.

 

Jacob Arno and Edward laughed while Ezio smirked shaking his head.

 

"Don't tease him like that"

 

She said slapping at Edwards arm playfully, the pirate turned her around and gave her a light smack to her rump effectively sending her stumbling into Connors arms where the native welcomed her in for a sweet embrace.Jacob snapped his finger and spoke up with childlike excitement.

 

"We should dress as the Rooks!"

 

Ezio snorted in a very undignified manner.

 

"Si lets dress as street thugs"

 

Jacob looked put off by his remark.

 

"Ok old man , what do you suggest?"

 

Ezio looked positively offended and that made her laugh , pulling back from Connors arms she stood in the middle of the kitchen with a thoughtful look on her face.

 

"I think Arno just gave me the perfect Halloween costume idea."

 

Arno paused, chip hanging mid air in his hand as he turned his big brown eyes on her.

 

"Me?"

 

She smiled.

 

"Yes you"

 

She said looking down meaningfully at the worn old t shirt he wore when he was lounging around the house, there was a collective groan from the four other men as they followed her gaze.

 

"Please anything but that,amore mio"

 

"Its perfect, why didn't I think about that before!, you all are more than proficient with swords and sticks and all kinds of crazy weapons so ninja turtles it is"

 

She said excitedly much to the men's distaste.

 

" I rather be that yellow blubbering minion"

 

Jacob said before he left the room, Arno stood taking his bag of chips with him.

 

"I think its a wonderful idea mon amour"

 

He said kissing the tip of her nose, before he looked at Edward.

 

"I call Rafael"

 

He said before he fallowed Jacob out of the kitchen.

 

"Shite!, I'm the one that can wield two swords at once"

 

Edward gave her a quick peck on the lips before he ran after Arno , Ezio stood and gave her his trademark two finger point with feigned annoyance.

 

"Im not going to be the giant rat mentor"

 

She laughed as he left the kitchen leaving her alone with Connor.

 

"Dinner is almost ready" 

 

Connor said, she caressed his hair back and smiled up at him.

 

"You're taking this better than they are."

 

He gave her a soft smile before he kissed her full on the lips then whispered

 

"Its ok we can be what ever you want on Halloween but for tonight you will be my little red ridding hood"

 

She smiled before kissing him again.


	25. Shattered  Edward Kenway/Reader

A tear rolled down your cold cheek, a tear you where not aware fell from your eyes for they were so focused on the target before you, glaring at the black steel before you as if it were the man you wished was here to witness what you were about to do.The man who thought he could come into your life and turn everything upside down to play with your emotions and come and go as he pleased with no regards to the destruction he left in his wake.Maybe it was your fault for falling for a man you knew was a criminal a man that loved to walk amongst the shadows themselves and relished in that darkness a man that you knew was so wrong but loved you in a way that weakened that resolved you once prided yourself on . How had that blond blue eyes piece of shit that made you so weak in the knees bring you to this moment?. Standing in the dead of night in freezing temperatures tapping a bat against your booted foot a cynical smile on your lips as you looked up at the "abandoned" warehouse you knew he called home. You fiercely wiped that stray tear form your cheek and stared up at the darkened window you knew from experience was his bedroom and knew he was there. You couldn't see him but you knew he was there watching.

"You did this"

You whispered up into the darkness before your eyes glared at his beautiful black Jaguar, like a black lethal panther it sat waiting for its owner, Edward loved his car you knew and it only made lifting the bat that much more satisfying. With all the strength you could muster you brought it down on the headlights, the impact setting off the alarm instantly. You cried out as you smashed in the drivers window and and made quick work of the cracking the windshield so bad you were surprised you had not caved it in.Blow after blow you dented the car breaking every window until you pulled back breathing hard exhausted yet cynically satisfied, you threw the bat down and pushed back your hair as you calmed your breathing and glared up at the window. It was then that you saw the faint unmistakable amber flare of a cigarette in the darkness , he was there watching you yet you felt no fear instead a fire burned in you a challenge as you whispered into the night air as if he could hear you.

"Your move Edward"

You said before you lifted your hand and flipped him off a smile on your face as you disappeared into the darkness.

 

Edward leaned against the wall his piercing pale blue eyes narrowed framed by those dark lashes that made his gaze eerily beautiful, his tall lean muscular form was deceptively relaxed as he lit a cigarette and exhaled with a sensual tilt of his head.His eyes on you as he watched you from the darkness he didn't bat an eye as you went to work on his car the only emotion he showed was the slow press of his lips into a thin line as he watched.

"Fuck, do you want me to go down there and stop her"

Edward heard Ades words and but he didn't look at his second on command instead he tilted his head to one side.

"No"

Ade turned a shocked glance to his boss and saw what he thought he would never see on Kenways face, remorse , there was a sadness in his friends eyes that he could see from years of working with this man.

"Kenway?"

"Let her Ade she needs this"

Ade shook his head and watched along with his boss as you staggered back and threw down the bat.

"I did this"

The tall man nodded in understanding but he knew the truth, Edward was in love and the stupid bloke didn't know how to handle such an emotion so he had done the only thing he knew to do to push the women away, he hurt her and yet Ade knew Kenway was regretting his decision as he watched on in silent sadness. Edward took a long drag and meet your eyes though he knew you could not see him and watched you whisper words he wished he could hear as you flipped him off and walked away leaving his car and his heart shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I needed to let out some pent up steam with this fic LOL!


	26. Secret Desires Haytham Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested a sequel to Secret Intentions : 0 ) .

"Are you sure you don't mind staying the night?"

Connor said from the bed as he pulled off his boots letting them fall to the floor with a loud thud before he focused all his attention to you, standing by the beautiful fireplace that was crackling with its warmth, you shook your head feeling comforted by his presence.

"I don't mind"

You looked at the large king size bed and the man that sat on it with an expression of open trust, something you knew he gave to no one but you.

"It will be interesting roughing it out for the night without my usual creature comforts"

You laughed trying to make him smile as well and let him know it really was ok, Connor stood and made his way to your side taking you into his arms from behind, his body was so large and powerful, he made you feel petite and wanted.

"I am sorry it got so late, my father was in an unusual talkative mood tonight"

You gave a small wry laugh thinking back on dinner.

"I'm just happy you and your dad are getting along so well Connor, I know what your family means to you"

The man stood and wrapped his arms around you from behind gently leaving a slow hot trail of kisses up and down the column of your neck before his lips settled on your ear and he hotly whispered.

I do not think we will miss having our sleep clothe with us "

You closed your eyes at the heat those words caused before he licked at the shell of your ear then suckled the lobe, you bit your lip at the implication his words and actions made.It was amazing how with one touch Connor could soothe your troubled heart.

"Are you sure you're ok? you were so quiet at dinner"

Your eyes opened and you were grateful he couldn't see your face clearly or the scowl that was on it, dinner had been uncomfortable and unpleasant. The food could have been cardboard for all you tasted of it, Haytham had made his best to make you feel as uncomfortable as possible, he stared at you openly his eyes stealing a look that said the conversation in his study was not over. It had only been Connors reassuring hand squeezing yours under the table that eased your frazzled nerves and when dinner was over and conversation had started between the family and the night wore on you were so exhausted you felt like you could collapse. It had been Connor who suggested you both stay the night instead of making the long drive back to your shared home, he was also tiered from a day of teaching. You had agreed and so had Ziio who had ridden with Connor, so now here you where in a spare guest room with the man you loved and in another room somewhere there was a man who wanted to tear this happiness apart.Turning in his arms you caressed his cheek staring deep into his tender eyes.

"I love you Connor... you know that right?"

He turned his face in your hand and kissed your palm.

"I know you do"

You nodded and pulled him down for a deep kiss....

You breathed out a heavy sigh as Connor pinned you against the wall, your legs where wrapped around his waist and your hands clutched his muscular bare shoulders, his skin was so hot and his kisses were needy and passionate.

"Connor, baby wait"

You breathed, the man looked at you with glassy lust filled eyes.

"We cant do this, someone will hear us"

Connor buried his face in your neck licking and biting suckling at the sweet tender spot below your ear.

"No one will hear us, I chose this room because its the room farthest away from all the others"

Your eyes rolled back as he gave your neck one lush passionate suckle that you knew would leave a love bite.

"Are you sure?"

Connor looked into your eyes a smile on his lips.

"Be as loud as you want my love because I do not intend to hold back tonight"

 

*******

Haytham downed the bitter liquid of his drink in one gulp, it left a trail of burning fire down his throat but he welcomed the pain it brought as his hand fisted dangerously tight around the glass in his hand. He glared at the flames that danced in the fireplace of his study and wretched his hand through his hair before pouring himself another shot.Yet nothing could drown out the muffled noise he heard from the room next door, the drink could not quiet your sweet moans and sighs, the desperate whimpering and unmistakable wines of a body in the throes of ultimate and unbelievable ecstasy. And he burned, burned with anger and desire as he glared down at the flames and imagined what you would look like naked and withering under him.Your name on your lips and you came for him over and over, maybe he was a desperate old man wanting to get his kicks , why else would he stand there listening like some sick voyeur. First you had captured Connor and then you had woven your spell on him, with a vicious snarl he threw the glass into the flames and watched as the alcohol made the fire flare and burn brighter. The boy didn't deserve you, he was a whelp to weak to do what needed to be done, he had given Connor access to a fortune and power that was seldom rivaled and what had he done? he had given it all away. All because of YOU!, Haytham licked his lips as he heard you moan once more and the desire he felt only spurred his anger on further.He hated this hated that his body was hard and needy and responding to the sounds of lovemaking.He was above this foolishness but even as the thought came his hand was already working his belt his grey blue eyes staring intently at the flames a snarl on his lips as he undid the button of his trousers and slid his hand inside to grip his hard member. He wanted a taste of the fruit that had made his son turn his back on everything he had worked hard to give him he wanted to know what it was about you that drove a man to his knees, Haytham leaned against the marble mantel fisting his hand as his hand began to stroke in time with your cries. In his mind it was he who was pounding into your welcoming body he who wretched those cries from your lips, he could see you under him all hot and bathed in sweat his body prone and steadily moving against the softness of your skin as it was HIS name that fell from your lips. You would scratch his chest, because he knew a women with the fire and passion you had could do no less stroke after stroke he would welcome the sweet pain you would inflict.He stoked harder faster and you begged him for release begged for him to punish you for being such a bad girl and making him want you the way he did. His body tensed and a soft cry escaped his lips as his hips jerked against his squeezing hand and the soft cries of your release made him shudder.Haytham opened his eyes and glared at the fire once more as he heard the soft laughter coming form the other room, disgusted with himself he released his member and closed the distance to his desk forcefully pulling out tissue form its box and cleaning his hand.How could he have stooped that low as to jerk off to the sounds of lovemaking coming from the other room? he was Haytham Kenway for goodness sake he was a master of control and yet you had brought him to this, he hated you and wanted you all the more for it.

**********  
Sleep eluded Haytham that night as he heard the stirring coming from outside his door, Ziios laughter Connor voice the opening and closing of the front door the footsteps then the soft knocking.

"Father?"

Haytham ran a hand over his tiered face before he opened his study door his eyes going form his son to you, you glowed, no doubt from all the fucking you and Connor had done and the fatigue he saw only hours before was gone as you smiled up at him in a way that could only be described as mocking.

"We are heading out now"

Haytham put his hands in his pockets and gave his son a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"It was god to see you again son and you"

He said towards you.

"Please feel free to stop by anytime you like"

Haytham took a little pleasure at the narrowing of your eyes on him.

"Can I have a moment with Father?"

Connor said, you nodded.

"I'll wait in the car"

Connor bent his head down and kissed you gently before you walked away.

"Whats wrong son?"

Connor eyes that were fixes on your retreating form came back to his fathers no longer gentle but stern and commanding, a look Haytham had never seen before and didn't think his son had in him to give.

"Stay away from her"

His voice was deceptively soft yet Haytham heard the warning growl in it as his son stared him down.

"I don't understand"

Connor took one step closer and although Haytham was a tall man Connor was broad and stronger making him imposingly big.

"You did something to her last night, said something, did you think I would not take notice?"

Haytham didn't try to feign innocence and he gave Connor a mocking smile.

"We simply had a lovely conversation"

His tone was flippant and light and it served the purpose of angering his son even more.

"I'm warning you"

Connor said before he pulled back walking away but stopping suddenly.

"You really should get some rest Father I know you had a long night"

The knowing look Connor sent his way the cynical smile and feral predatory look in his eyes only confirmed what Haytham had suspected, the little shit had known he would be in his study and had picked the room next to it on purpose.Satisfied Connor walked out of his sight and left Haytham fisting his hands at his side.This game wasn't over....not yet.


	27. Misunderstanding   Jacob frye/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Jacob snippet : 0 )

"This is not what I had in mind when you told me you would take me on a carriage ride through London Jacob!"

 

You screamed out through the noise of the horses feet hitting the pavement at a furious pace, you held on as best you could as the assassin took a sharp corner that almost had you tipping over.

 

"This is a carriage ride and its London were ridding this carriage through"

 

You would have glared at him for that if the men in the carriage in front of you didn't pull out a pistol and start to shoot at you.

 

"Hang on love"

 

Jacob called out as you pulled out your pistol and held on as tight as possible as the assassin urged the horses faster.

 

"You owe me!"

 

You yelled as you fired two shots , with the violent swaying your shots missed.

 

"We cant get to them like this"

 

"No that's why I need you to take the reigns"

 

Jacob began to stand as he gave you the thick leather straps that guided the horses.

 

"What?!"

 

Jacob leaned down and gave you a kiss before he winked and positioned himself for the jump.

 

"If you think this carriage ride was great wait until I take you on a train ride with me"

 

You glared at the man as he leaped onto the carriage.


	28. Second Chance   Shay Cormac/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Shay loving as requested :0 )

The ringing of a bell pulled you out of your thoughts, its frantic ringing was fallowed by the shuffling of feet, the screaming of men could be heard over the commands of captain Chevalier ordering to man the cannons. You stood from the large table in the captains cabin your journal entry left half finished.

"What on earth..."

With hasty steps you pulled the door open to your quarters suddenly meeting with the frigid salty air and the frantic movements of deck hands.The cannons were prepared the sails unfurled and the ship listed to one side at the swift turn of the helm by Chevalier, steadying your self you made your way up the mast a sense of urgency and sudden fear making your breath quicken.

"Chevalier what is going on?"

The man sneered and lifted his proud arrogant chin.

"An inconvenience that will be dealt with quickly"

You looked out into the icy water and it was then that your eyes fell upon the red sails gloriously pushing forward the massive ship, Its crew scrambling about in a similar fashion as your own as both ships moved closer to each other.

"Are they pirates?"

You said feeling the chill of fear coarse through your body.

"No, not a pirate but a fucking cabbage farmer that needs to be put in his place" Said Chevalier thick french accent lacing his words.

"Cabbage farmer?"

You asked confused a frown upon your beautiful face as the wind blew your hair and you watched as the two ships readied for battle.The term made your heart clench in pain despite the situation, it was the term Chevalier had used to belittle Shay. Shay.Your love, your friend the only man you had loved and given yourself to, the man that had been taken from you over a year prior, the events still hazy still as unclear as the day they happened. Achilles had made sure of that, all you had been told was that Shay had betrayed the brotherhood and had been shot eventually falling off a cliff into the icy waters below.

" Merde, I see that pathetic peasant came prepared for battle"

The French captains words brought you back to the present and away from thoughts of the Irish man you had loved and loved still.

"Ready to fire sir"

A crew man cried out as Chevalier circled and positioned himself, with one swift loud cry the cannons blasted, the sound thundering loudly making your ears ring for a moment as you watched the pieces of wood splinters off the massive ship. Your hands gripped the wooden banister next to the wheel hard as you watched as the men on the other ship loaded their cannons. A shout was heard and then the loud thunder of cannons fired, you fell to your knees covering your head as for a moment everything around you exploded pieces of wood and dirt rained down on you.Chevalier cursed and screaming out orders frantically, standing you looked around you assessing what ever damage you could terrified, however a moment latter the red sails drew closer the large ship an imposing shadow coming ever nearer. You were going to be rammed that you knew for certain as the ship set its coarse straight for your vessel, closer it drew until you could make out the face's of its crew and in one swift move you ran to the swivels frantically searching for its captain. You spotted the tall figure dressed in black hand raised and shouting orders.

"I got you "

You whispered and took aim, then he turned and looked upon your ship and in the moment the world stopped, It was as if you had fallen into the icy waters bellow the impact was no different. No, it couldn't be him he was dead they told you he had died., you had screamed and cried and mourned his loss and yet the man you saw was Shay, his beard gone his hair short and pulled back, his shoulder broad his back straight. The scar on his face the deep swirling wine of his eyes the square set of his jaw, he had a regal grace and yet when he shouted out commands the Irish musicality of his accent was unmistakable and you knew it was him.

"Shay"

You gasped and let go of the swivel your heart beating so hard and fast you began to feel dizzy.

"Shay"

You said his name a little louder your hands starting to shake as his large vessel neared.Chevalier turned at the sound of your rising voice and cursed.

"Shay!"

You screamed finally running to the side of your ship, you screamed and screamed trying to make your voice heard over the thunderous roar of battle, slamming your hands against the wood trying anything to get the mans attention, a breath latter the man turned at the sound of his name. Your eyes meet his , the commands he was about to scream out died on his lips as his body went rigid eyes going slightly wide. You smiled a weary smile and called out to him again watching as he frantically turned the wheel as hard and fast as he could trying a last minute effort to avoid the collision he himself had set upon.

"Stupid girl what are you doing?"

Chevalier pulled your arms his grip as hard and stern as his words.

"You knew all this time!"

You pushed at the captain pulling your hand from his grip .

"All of you lied to me"

"Shay is a traitor to the order"

Chevaliers words didn't make sense nothing did as you gave your attention back to Shay who gave the wheel to his quartermaster his sails furled up, his vessel slowing and almost stopping next to yours.

"Fucking cabbage farmer survived the fall"

You looked at the captain in horror.

"You wanted him dead"

The words were not a question but a realization.

"Hope, Liam, Achilles....you wanted him dead"

Your blood ran colder than the ice that surrounded you.

"And you still have feeling for that traitor"

"You lied to me! you told me he was dead! why Chevalier?"

You glanced back behind you meeting Shays frantic eyes his complexion pale, he looked confused, your name on his lips as he looked on with equal surprise.

"You would betray us for him?"

Chevalier let go of the wheel pulling his gun from its holster , you eyed him suspiciously clenching your fists.

" You would turn your back on the order to fall into the arms of a Templar traitor!"

His words rang in your ears and added to the flames of confusion already burning brightly.

"Stay away from her Chevalier"

Shay screamed from his ship slamming his fists down hard on the wooden banister.

"You deserve the whore Shay"

In a move faster than you anticipated the man had his musket pointed at your head just as you unsheathed your hidden blade.

"Ah Ah I wouldn't do that"

The man hissed in your ear pressing the musket harder against you.

"You son of a bitch!"

In a blur of movement Shay jumped on the banister grabbing hold of one of the boarding ropes, in one hard swing he crossed the short distance over ice waters and landed like a cat in front of you both.Uncoiling his form he stood, eyes like a ragging fire he stared Chevalier down.

"This is between you and me, let her go"' Shay all but growled.

The french captain pulled you back slightly laughing in your ear.

"This time I wont miss cabbage farmer, I will rid this world of traitors starting with her"

Shay unsheathed his blade and lunged for the man, feeling Chevalier arms tense you made your move and with one hard fierce movement you threw your head back , the sound of a loud crack meet your ears as pain shoot through your head, paying it no mind for the time being you dropped, one swift movement you swept the mans feet from under him in a hard kick that send him sprawling to the floor with a bloody nose.His musket landing a few feet away, you lunged for it picking it up and throwing it overboard.

"Shite love, will you ever let me rescue you"

You turned to Shay tears filling your eyes a sad little laugh escaping your lips, Shay always complained that you never let him be the rescuing hero back when you lived at the homestead. Back when times were simpler and the only dangers he had to rescue you from was a stray wolf or bear.

"I will see you dead!"

Chevalier screamed from the floor blood spewing from his broken nose

"Ah... captain I don't know how long we can hold the crew at bay"

Gist yelled from the Morrigan, Shay looked around the ship observing how his crew had followed him on to the opposing ship and had any who dare to make a move to attack at sword and musket point. Your name was called and it felt like you were in some sort of dream, it was all happening so fast too many emotions at one time.

"Come with me"

Shay implored staring pleadingly at you and holding out one gloved hand, you looked around you, now the ship and a crew you thought you knew so well looked so foreign, the man holding out his hand was the only thing that felt right the only one who felt like home, swallowing hard you took his hand and left behind everything you thought you knew for the one man you loved and who had miraculously came back to you , you have been given second chance.


	29. A Leap Of Faith  Ezio Auditore/Reader

"Ezio?"

The man turned his gorgeous smoldering eyes on you a slight frown on his handsome face.

"Si, tesoro?

"I think I'm going to be sick"

You gulped and snuck another peek over the ledge of the building immediately closed your eyes and pulled back, Ezio narrowed his gaze with a slight tilt of his head.

"Is something wrong?"

You shook your head.

"No no I...I just thought we would start on a smaller building you know, work me up to this tower not bring me up here for my first leap of faith..."

You trailed of and felt another wave of nausea as the wind blew at your robes and a bird cried overhead, the assassins lips quirked up in what would have been a sexy devastating smirk if only you didn't have your stomach in your throat.He was slowly closing the distance between you two his dark hair dancing with the wind and catching in his long dark lashes.

"Are you...?"

"Yes ok! I'm afraid of being up in high places"

You finally said hugging your self in an attempt to protect yourself from his piercing inquisitive gaze trying really hard not to pout because assassins did not pout ...or were afraid of heights for that matter so the least you could do was not pout right? .Right.Ezio made an undignified sound that sounded like a cross between a strangled laugh and a snort and in return you glared at him, mentor or not if he dared laugh he would be sleeping in the spare bedroom back at the villa.However Ezio was a smart man so he concealed his amusement and took your gloved hand in his.

"Venire qui"

He said pulling you into his arms where you intently melted into his embrace as he placed a gentle kiss to the top of your head.

"Did you know I was afraid of the leap of faith once?"

Startled up pulled back from his embrace just enough to look up at him, he turned you around in his arms and embraced you from behind slowly walking you to the edge.

"The first time I leaped, I leaped from a building as tall as this one, amore mio"

You laughed softly.

"I cant imagine you ever having been afraid of anything Ezio"

"But I was and still am, its natural for people to be afraid , some are afraid of simple things like animals, I even meet a man once who was afraid of plants"

You smiled as you looked out at the city below you as the setting sun bathed it in its golden glow.

" And in your case high places, everyone is afraid of something but you cannot let that fear control you"

He whispered the words into your ear sliding his hands to your hips squeezing them lightly.

"When you leap for a moment you are as free as birds amore mio , its as if you take flight."

You took a deep breath then frowned.

"Yes for a moment you fly and then come crashing down to earth that's the part I'm afraid of"

"That's the part everyone is afraid of"

You nodded and looked down at the large hay pile beneath you and gulped.

"So how did you overcome your fear?"

You said turning back to look at your love, he gave you a half smile and a gleam lit his beautiful eyes.

"I will make it up to you tesoro I promise"

Before you could protest Ezio gave you a light shove that sent you over the ledge and flying into the hay stack....

********

Your body trembled with pure rapture as Ezio kissed a trail up to your lips caressing your parted thighs as you opened hazy lust filled eyes.

"So tesoro, am I forgiven"

Ezio breathed against your lips as he pulled a piece of stray hay from your hair, you gave him a half hearted glare.

"Forgive you are but you are still sleeping in the other room Auditore."


	30. The Crown Jewels  Jacob Frye/ Reader

"Good morning Greenie, how are we on this lovely morning?"

Henry Green turned his eyes away from his computer and scowled at the obvious sarcasm in Jacobs voice.

"Its a lovely morning indeed"

Mr Green said watching with satisfaction as Jacob shook the water from his wool blazer, obviously the man had been caught in the rain , Jacob took off his hat and ran a hand through his dark damp hair.

"Ah another glorious day in the city, the rain the traffic the over priced coffee, yes its a bloody marvelous time to be   
alive....So whats on the menu for today"

Henry turned back to one of the four monitors that were splayed out before him, a stack of papers and cold coffee sitting   
next to the wireless keyboard.

"We have a field trip this afternoon"

"Shit"

Jacob sighed looking over Mr greens shoulder at the split screen display of the security cameras that were set up through   
out the museum. Henry laughed.

"You're just bitter because today you might actually have to work"

Jacob turned to the man scard eyebrow raising.

"Watch your tone Greenie as head of security I could have you standing guard at the archive vault entrance where only the   
rats will keep you company"

Jacobs half smile betrayed any serious threat in his words.

"Im sure the rats would provide more interesting conversation than you"

Jacob gave the man the middle finger before he picked up a folder from the large desk , for a moment silence filled the room   
the only sound coming from the soft page flipping as Jacob read through the days file.

"Where's the system update consent form ?"

Henry turned curious eyes to Jacob.

"What system update consent form?"

"Don't tell me Tessa didn't file it"

"If you gave it to Tessa the distracted front desk disaster than you should not be surprise its not there"

Jacob nodded a frown on his handsome face.

"Why wasn't I told about a system update?"

Jacob slapped on hand on Mr Greens back.

"Its above your pay grade Greenie don't worry about it"

"You can be such an asshole Jacob"

"I know mate and I thrive on that fact"

Jacob said with a smile , Henry shook his head in disapproval.

"So when are we updating the security system."

"I will be updating it this afternoon"

The brunette said with a slight smile and a glint in his eyes and it was no wonder to Henry why this man could get away   
with anything he wanted, despite his smugness the bastard had a certain charm about him that made him likable.

"It should be a smooth transition Greenie so don't worry"

Jacob threw the file folder down in front of Henry and took a seat at his desk next to Henry's a smile on his face, yes   
everything would go smoothly....

 

**********

"Stay together everyone"

The tour guide called out drawing the attention of your fellow companions as they all came together in a hushed little group   
of fascinated spectators, pamphlets and cameras in hand they all gathered around the perky little tour guide.

"If you enjoyed our trip back into the prehistoric era get ready for something spectacular!"

The women punctuated her excitement with a little bounce that drew exited smiles from the group and a frown from you, what ever coffee that women was having in the morning maybe it would do her good to lay off it for a little while.

"Get ready to pull those sunglasses out ladies and gents because your going to need them when we enter the room that houses   
the royal crown jewels of kings and queens of the past"

There was a collective "Uhhh" that went around the group.

"Now if you would follow me into royalties private closet!"

The group of exited tourists shuffled behind her nobody paying attention to you as you stood slightly apart from the group a   
small smile turning your lips up, the bag at your hip feeling slightly heavier.Your prize was just a few feet away,   
priceless jewels worth millions , a score that would set you up for life , a final score that would allow you to leave this   
life behind and start new but before that you had to do this. It wasn't like you had never done it before, not like you   
hadn't worn a wig the complete opposite color and length of your hair or worn make up so expertly that you were almost   
unrecognizable to your own eyes or worn contacts a color completely different to your own. No you knew what you were doing as you looked at your watch and waited.....

 

**********

"Aright Greenie..."

"I really wish you would call me by my first name Jacob"

The man in question gave Henry and innocent look both brows raised.

"What would be the fun in that?"

The honesty in his statement should have surprised Henry but this was Jacob so it didn't, instead the man nodded.

"Start the download"

He said exasperated, Jacobs fingers moved furiously over the keyboard and he initiated the download that would update the   
system, when one hundred percent was reached and the file began to run all monitors in the room began to lose signal.

"Shit, Jacob"

Jacob looked at his monitors with wide green eyes.

"No no no what are you doing"

He said to his computer hitting escape over and over"

Suddenly the screen went black as did all monitors as a skull with crossbones appeared.

"Shit!"

Henry shot to his feet as the the lights went out.

"Whats happening?"

Jacob stood as well looking at his computer as if it was a ticking time bomb and its time was almost up.

"Fuck we have been hit by some kind of virus"

Henry hit enter furiously yet the skull remained on the screen taunting them, a moment latter a shrill alarm went off   
bouncing off the walls and piercing the men's ears with painful force. The fire alarm went off just as the security system   
crashed unlocking doors and leaving priceless artifacts vulnerable .

"Security is down"

Jacob said reaching for his two way communicator.

"Stephen I need a full evacuation of the building, we have a code three"

Henry looked at Jacob with slightly wide eyes.

"A virus cant be capable of disarming our firewall it just cant"

Jacob gave the man a solemn look.

"Looks like one just did"

********

"Don't panic ladies and gentlemen everything is ok"

Perky tour guide yelled over the blaring alarms trying to keep her steadily panicking group under control.

"Just follow me for a safe and quick evacuation"

She ushered people out of the room as tourists ran in slight panic at the sudden darkness and blaring alarms, you stood back   
in the shadows until the room was clear then quickly went to work on the glass containers, with the alarm system down all   
you had to do was lift the protective glass and reach for the prize inside and that's exactly what you did, one by one   
filling your bag with jewels one after the other....

 

*********

"Everyone out now!"

Jacob cried over the loud shrieking alarm as visitors and workers alike ran for the exit.

"I need security in section b d and e now"

"Jacob with the system down millions of dollars are left unprotected"

"I know mate, I know"

"We need to check on the crown jewels"

Henry said .

"I need a security team to the crown jewels now"

The Englishman called out over his two way communicator.

"Lets go lad we'll meet the team there"

With a nod from Henry both men broke into a sprint only to be cut short when they rounded the corner and ran straight into   
you.

"Oh my goodness sir I cant find my sister she was right here with me!"

You cried out in panic tears filling your eyes.

"Mam we need you to evacuate the building"

Henry said in his deep calm voice gripping you shoulders.

"But I need to know where she is"

"Im sure shes outside waiting for you now please we need you to evacuate now"

Jacob said sternly pushing you towards the door, you nodded at both men and ran to the exit.

"All units we need immediate assistance in the crown room we have a theft I repeat we have a theft"

The shrill voice rang out from the communicator making Henry's eyes go wide and Jacob to pale.

 

***********

 

The night was unusually cold as you pulled the collar of your coat up higher and kicked at the ground leaning against your car   
before staring out into the dark still waters of the bay before you.A sound roused you from you thoughts as you heard what   
sounded like faint footsteps coming towards you, standing straight you looked around you at the vast darkness where there   
was no sign of anyone else but you. Weary you turned back to the bay before you felt a hand clasp over your mouth and hot   
breath in your ear.

"Now what is a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this and with a bag full of millions of dollars worth in   
jewels"

You let out a deep breath and glared at the man, his hand came down and a wicked smile spread across his sensual lips.

"You know Jacob a simple hello would do"

"Yes it would but I quite like sneaking up on you"

You shook your head unable to hold back anymore, in a moment you were in his arms and on the receiving end of a hot kiss.

"What took you so long?"

You breathed against his mouth looking up longingly into his deep jade eyes.

"Standard protocol love, interview report paperwork after all someone just made off with priced jewels"

Jacob gave you a wink before gently palming the sides of your face and kissing you again.

"Can you please stop that your going to make me lose my dinner"

You both tuned as Evie came out of the darkness a smile on her face despite her words, Jacob closed the distance between him   
and his sister and gave her a brotherly hug.

"Well done sister"

"Of coarse"

You laughed.

"Yeah good job Evie, I'm sure hacking into the servers and planting that virus wasn't easy"

"It wasn't but I couldn't leave you alone with my brother and watch him blow this opportunity"

"Hey! It was me that was undercover for months ME that got you all the information you needed remember?"

Jacob said looking offended

"Yes darling and we are all very grateful,now lets go unload these jewels and get started on that extended vacation"

You all looked at each other, partners in crime.


	31. What Is Lost Is Found   Edward Kenway/Reader

You sat on the damp wooden floor knees bent arms tightly wrapped around them in hopes of finding some sort of comfort , the constant rocking and swaying of the ship indicated you had left port and were now no doubt in the middle of endless crystal sea.Port.Home. Or at least the closest you had to one since you opened your eyes and found yourself in the house of the local surgeon with a head for ten and so sore you had been bed ridden for days on end.The worst part was having absolutely no recollection of how you got there or anything past that morning.It was frightening and disorienting and on the verge of panic inducing, to be so lost and confused to have to rely on perfect strangers for meals and shelter to have them tell you it would all be alright when all you wanted to do was wake up from the nightmare.And here you were on board a pirate ship captured and dumped bellow deck like a sac of heavy potatoes after the raid upon the small port town you had lived in for the last month.What on earth was happening? why had you been singled out by the hooded man you heard being referred to as captain.Why did he thrown you over his shoulder and carried you away to his ship despite your kicking and screaming?.

"Why hasn't anyone come for me"

You whispered in the dim light as the lantern swayed back and forth casting shadows as it swayed.Surely there had to be someone looking for you out there somewhere, a husband , parents , siblings , friends.Someone had to have noticed you had gone missing right? It was no use it had been a month since you woke up in that small port town and no one since then had even attempted to make contact.  
Tears began to fill your eyes and a shiver ran through your body despite the muggy stale air that filled the lower decks of the ship this pirate ship where your course was as uncertain as your fate.

"Let me out"

You whispered into the air cradling your legs closer and resting your head on your arms, as if in response the hatch was opened and bright sunlight filled the once dark space making you flinch and struggle to see the two men that descended the ladder.With a loud thud it closed again and the two shadows moved closer, on instinct you pulled back pressing as far away from the shadows and as close to the wall as was humanly possible.

"Let me go!"

You shouted reaching blindly with unsteady hands for anything around you that could be used as a weapon, the men stepped into the dim light the lantern gave and you didn't know if it was the light playing tricks or the fact that you were sitting but they seemed so tall and broad. The man with the hood was there along with the man who had brought you water and food earlier, both men had an air of power that was frightening.The hooded man's face was cast in shadow but the gleam of his dual swords could be easily seen , swords he had used to make his way towards you back in the little town..

"What do you want with me?"

Even through your fear your voice did not waver.

"It is her"

"I told you it was Ade"

The man named Ade knelled in front of you a look of pure shock upon his face.

"Calm now lass I'm not going to hurt you"

He said in response to the flinch your body gave when he knelled.

"I cant say I agree with your methods Edward but I'm glad you brought her back brotha"

He looked back at you and gave you a soft smile.

"I am glad she was not lost to us as Roger's made us to believe"

The hooded man referred to as Edward stepped closer to you his hand reaching out slightly before pulling back to a fist at his side.

"I knew she wasn't Ade she couldn't have been, this one here is as strong as they come"

The captains words were wrapped in a Welsh accent that complimented the smooth deep timber of his voice, it was a comforting soothing sound despite the dire situation you were in and only served to remind you of how badly you wanted to go home.

"Please just let me go, I wont tell the authorities about this, please"

Both men looked at you a look of sadness crossing Ade's face.

"So the rumor's are true" The quarter master said

"Aye" Replied Edward so softly it was almost a whisper.

"I'll take the helm captain, the course has been set it should be easy sailing to Great Inagua if the weather permits"

"Thank you Ade"

The quartermaster climbed the ladder silently and exited through the hatch, the heavy silence that filled the room was palpable as the hooded man looked down on you.

"Are you afraid of me?" He spoke softly.

"Yes" you responded.

The tall man knelled slowly dropping down like a predatory animal with a grace that seemed to come with practice, his hands came up and you flinched again in slight panic and watched as he hesitated before calmly pushing his hood back.

"You shouldn't be, I would never hurt you, love"

For a moment all you could do was stare at the blond in front of you, with tan skin slightly reddened at the high cheekbones from the sun lips framed by stubble a shade darker than the hair on his head and eyes as blue as the crystal sea.They were rimmed by dark coal and incredibly blue and bright and just as piercing and as sharp as the cutlasses that hung at his sides.

"My name is Edward Kenway and I am captain of this here Jackdaw"

"What do you want from me pirate?"

He looked at you for an unreadable moment yet there was sadness in his crystal eyes.

"Woodes Roger's took something that was mine and I wanted it back"

"What could I possibly have that is yours?" You spat back angry and afraid.

"I just want to go home"

Edward looked down at the damp wood at his feet hands resting on his bent knees before his eyes meet yours again sending a startled chill over your body.His eyes were so beautiful...

"You are home love, the Jackdaw is your home..."

"NO! I'm not staying here..." you interrupted.

"It has been your home for the past two years" Edward continued as if you had not spoken at all.

"That and my home on Great Inagua" He added just as softly, he spoke as if speaking to a frighten child.

"Two years...how could you ...No..."

"I have spent the last month raking these waters jumping from island to island trying to find you love, you were taken from me."

Your mouth opened and closed as a thousand questions swam in your head making a dull ache make itself know right between your eyes.

"Your lying, all pirates are liars"

In his crouched position he moved closer only this time you didn't pull away or looked away from those bright piercing eyes, his hand came up and you watched that large calloused palm come up to rest gently on your cheek.

"I don't know how to make you better lass, how to make you remember me or the life we had together, but I do promise on my life love that no harm will come to you again, I promise."

His voice his eyes the sincerity on his handsome rugged face the warm touch of large calloused hands holding on so softly pulled something in your mind.It was the lingering feeling of having seen someone before but not being sure where or when, it was hazy and unclear and it was maddening.Edward stood to his full height and extended his had down to you.

"Come now lass "

You looked at his hand still not fully trusting.

"Where are you taking me"

"Up to more fitting accommodations" The blond said looking around the damp dark hold.

Still you looked reluctant.

"To my quarters, no man dares to walk in there without my permission"

He said as if that would ease your hesitation and to your surprise it did so you reached for his hand and felt the coiled strength as he helped you up and up the ladder above deck and to the bright light away from the maddening darkness.


	32. Forbidden Love In Venice   Ezio Auditore/Reader

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can"

You said in a sing song voice a smirk across your lips as you looked down at the man kneeling before you, naked with his hands bound behind his back legs spread and gloriously hard, his hair was lose the red ribbon that held those deep chocolate tresses on place now a puddle at his side. His full lips were framed with a few days worth of stubble all except for the scar that marred the corner of his mouth.Ezio Auditore was a vision of pure raw sexual male and it made you hot and wet and aching for the man that was bathed in gold from the burning fire that matched the fire that ran in your veins for him.Oh how deliciously wicked you felt wearing nothing but a sheer white gown that did nothing to hide the curves of your body, how sensual you felt as you slowly walked around the man. He followed you using his senses to hear the soft rustle of fabric and you felt a thrill at seeing the red silk fabric over his eyes.

"Do you want me"

You whispered in his ear making sure to give it one good little lick, feeling his body shudder at the brief contact.

"Si"

You gave his naked body knelled and exposed before you a hot once over before you peeled off your gown kicking it aside and standing naked before him.

"Show me how much you want me Ezio, I want to feel it."

You buried your hands roughly in his thick dark hair and pulled his head back with one quick hard tug that had him hissing his lips parting on a breath , bending down you kissed him hard biting his lower lip and pulling back just as he was kissing you back. He licked his lips his chest rising and falling at a much faster pace.

"Show me "

You whispered parting your legs wider and guiding his head to your warm wet core, you hooked one leg over his shoulder as you felt that hot velvet tongue begin to lap at your folds, his exhaled a breath that was hot and moist and sent shivers over your body as he began to eat at your body. He was hungry as he lapped and sucked at the warm little nub of flesh that had your eyes rolling back, you pressed him closer burying your hands in his silky hair and with another hard tug you pulled him away leaving him panting and groaning at the lost of the warmth that filed his mouth. His lips and beard glistened with the wetness of your body.

"Dammene ancora"

He pleased licking his lips.

"You want more huh?"

You panted waling behind him to untie his hands, Ezio knew better than to reach for you so he waited until you stood before him again, smiling you reached down slipping your fingers between your wet folds gently stroking your self a little whimper escaping your lips. The man knew what you were doing and cursed under his breath as you saw his arousal twitch with excitement , you pulled your fingers form your body and gentle pressed them to his lips and instantly he latched on sucking them with a hunger that was incredibly arousing.

"You like that amore mio?"

You whispered huskily, Ezio released your fingers a sexy smirk on his lips and that was all the answer you needed so you reached for his large calloused hands and pressed them against your breasts closing your eyes at the warm firm contact as you guided his hand squeezing cupping.

"Cazzo"

The man whispered as he began to roll your hardened nipples between his fingers rubbing in slow tantalizing circles with his thumbs before you guided his hands over your tummy then one to your hip while the other delved between your parted legs once more.

"You are so wet bellissima"

You bit your lips as he stroked you over and over.

"I'm ready for you Ezio"

You breathed, kneeling down you undid the silk red fabric from his eyes and let out a rush of air at the feral hungry look in his eyes , those deep golden eyes of his that were usually so beautifully stunning devoured you with their intensity, with his hair down and wild his body flushed and glistening he looked like a man crazed. Smiling you reclined back sensually running your hands over your body in invitation one he took as he began to crawl over your body.

"What are you reading?"

You stared up at him through the fog of lust as he gave you a questioning look.

"What are you reading?"

He said again and suddenly you looked up from the book you had been devouring and blinked a few times trying to shake off  
the images the story had created in your mind playing out like an erotic movie.Ezio smiled at your bewildered look and and nodded towards the book you had in your hand as your cheeks began to heat.

"Forbidden Love In Venice"

He said reading the cover before you closed it and shoved it behind you.

"What? its a good book"

The man sat beside you on the couch lifting the blanket you had been under and settling under its warmth as well.

"Si I'm sure its filled with the best the written word has to offer"

You smacked his arm playfully before snuggling into his arms.

"Stop teasing me, you know I love my romance books besides It was you I was imagining anyway"

This made one eyebrow lift as he suddenly looked interested.

"Oh?"

"Yes and I was on a good part, Paola was getting hot and heavy with Leonardo in the villas bed chamber, lets just say there was rope red silk fabric and hot foreplay"

Suddenly Ezio reached behind you trying to grab at the book much to your delighted surprise and laughter.

"What are you doing?"

You said as he grabbed the book.

"Inspiration amore mio"

He said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes, you caressed his hair back letting your hand slide down his cheek."

"Trust me Ezio you don't need it"

You said before pressing your lips to his.


	33. On Different Paths   Haytham Kenway/Reader

"What do you want Haytham?"

"I believe a good evening is a more polite greeting"

You glared as the man walked slowly past you with large hands clasped behind his back, said back rigid and straight his  
chin held high, he was as regal as any king .

"Good evening grandmaster ...what do you want?"

"Better but not quite where you should be"

You dropped your hands with an exasperated sigh yet there was no real anger for this was typical banter between the two of you .

"You called me out here so it must be important"

The man turned on his heel, the stern look on his face melting away into tiered weariness, a look you mirrored.

"Achilles is still looking for the precursor sites, despite Shay's attempts to stop him."

You looked past his shoulders into the ships docked in the harbor.

"I know"

"Will you do nothing to stop him? at the very least reconsider my offer?"

His voice is deep and soothing bathed in a posh English accent so fitting of the man who stood as regal as any king before  
you.

"I cant do that Haytham, I cant abandon my creed"

"You know that what Achilles does is wrong"

"And you do better? Manipulating, lying destroying any who stand in your way. Is that any better really?"

You didn't want to argue with the man, not again and not when you had such little precious time alone with him, how did this  
twisted relationship come to be? you wondered as Haytham closed the short distance between you.

"I cold have killed you long ago,my dear"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because you could have killed me as well, yet something stayed your hand"

You laughed bitterly at the memory of your first meeting, the chase the fight the moment where blades had been drawn to each  
others throat yet none made the move to end the conflict. You had been mesmerized by his eyes, his lips, his handsome face,  
there was a magnetism something more and deeper about him that made you pause.Judging by his reaction you suspected the same  
was felt for you.

"I think your just happy to have found someone who you can talk to and is not worshiping the ground you walk on or is trying  
to kill you"

Haytham gave a small smile his shoulders releasing some of his earlier tension, you closed the gap between you two and gave  
him a playful smile.

"I think your just lonely that's why you seek me out so much"

Haytham looked away for a moment but the truth was evident in his wondering eyes,eyes that were laced with sadness.

"I think you may be right"

At his conformation you reached out and gently touched his hand with yours, lightly caressing with a tender touch, the man  
turned to you his face void of the icy mask he normally kept and a rare longing look came over his feature.

"why are you so kind to me?"

He said in a tone so soft it was barely above a whisper.

"Because everyone deserves kindness, even stuffy grandmasters"

Your words pulled at the corners of his lips.

"If only we had meet on different paths"

You nodded sadly for you had wondered the same thing as well, Haytham reached up and caressed your cheek tenderly and you  
leaned into his palm drowning in his beautiful blue grey eyes.

"What a pair we are, assassin and Templar two people divided by their creeds yet two people who only truly ache for the  
warmth of a gentle touch"

Your words were soft as you closed your eyes briefly to savor his warm calloused hand.

"For tonight lets forget who we are"

The man said pulling you to him.

"Tonight we are just two people looking for solace"

You nodded and stared up at him before he pressed his lips down to yours so tenderly it made your heart flutter, goodness his kiss was intoxicating, the way he gave you short little kisses before he licked at your lips seeking entrance to taste you deeper made you weak in the knees. You hummed deep in your throat wrapping your arms around his neck inhaling the scent that belonged only to Haytham, a drugging mix of musk gunpowder and all male. This was so wrong you knew it but yet when you were in his embrace the women in you soared and came alive in a way only he could make you feel. In those moments you were more than just an assassin you were soft and needed and you knew he felt the same way. In that moment he felt like a man the burdens of his order forgotten, unfortunately all to soon you were pulled form the arms of need by your name being called from the streets bellow.You broke the kiss reluctantly.

"I have to go"

Haytham nodded

"A fellow assassin I presume"

"I wont tell you what we are doing out here as you wont tell me what you are doing but I will say I snuck away for a few  
minutes and I must be missed"

You let go of Haytham and made for the edge of the rooftop.

"Can I see you tonight?"

He said the icy mask back in its proper place as well as his broad shoulders and that regal stance you hated and adored all  
at the same time.You smiled.

"Yes, I will see you latter tonight"

He nodded with brief relief evident on his face.

"Until then my love"

"Until then Haytham"

You turned and disappeared over the edge.


	34. Safe   Edward Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the support and love and feedback. I cant express how much it all means to me, sometimes the day is rough and reading your comments or simply looking at all the kudos brings a smile to my face so thank you so much!!!.

The loud and distinct sound of metal against metal was deafening, sweat dripped and caught around the cloth that covered your forehead.Your body trembled slightly from exertion but you kept pushing, kept throwing your body with each thrust and punch and kick.Your opponent was good too good in fact but so were you, at least that's what you told your self as your cutlass intertwined with the other pirates blade.The blond smirked at you teasingly and knocked your blade to the side sneaking a kick that would have knocked you on your back had you not moved.

"Are we tired yet ,lass? should we take a little breather?"

He teased and the men around you laughed and cheered, your captain pulled back and sauntered about like a peacock proud of its plume.This only infuriated you partly because he was right and you did want a break and partly because if you did give in you would also be giving up the respect of the crew of the Jackdaw.All save for Ade who watched on with concern on his stern face ,my goodness it was hard enough being a women in this mans world you didn't need to add more fuel to the fire.  
So you adjusted your stance gripped your sword tighter and fueled by the thought of taunting and lewd jeers you lunged forward.  
Edward saw you coming and hit your cutlass with such force it flew out of your hand .Suddenly unarmed you struck where you knew it would hurt him the most a knee to the crotch was always a woman's best defence after all.With a feral scream you went to knee him and suddenly felt like you had hit a brick wall as your knee was pushed aside and in the proses the blond pirates elbow hit your chest with unintentional force.The blow tore a scream from your lips as you fell to the wooden deck of the sailing Jackdaw.On instinct you curled up in a tight defensive ball and looked up at Edward a look of pure confusion and pain as you clutched your aching chest.Edward immediately dropped his cutlass a look of brief horror on his face before his body jerked into motion and in two strides he was kneeling beside you.

"Are you ok, love?"

His tone was breathless but soft in his worry, a large calloused palm reached out and you instinctively flinch.This didn't go unnoticed by the blond pirate as a frown furrowed his brows, his kohl rimmed eyes piercing as they looked through you into your very soul it seemed.One glance and Ade was at his side as Edward reached out and picked you up in his arms.The crew began to jeer and holler whistling and sheering as their captain carried you into what they knew would be his quarters.

"Ade"

One stern soft word and Ade began screaming at the gathered men.

"Get back to work you jagabats! that's enough sparring for the day."

His voice boomed as the men dispersed.

"Edward put me down I can walk you know"

The blond pirate didn't answer instead he kept his stern blue gaze forward as he practically kicked open his cabin door and slammed it behind him.With a couple strides from his long legs he set you down on the lush wine colored sheets on his bed.With the sun setting on the horizon and the position of the ship it was the perfect time of day for the golden rays of the setting sun to fill his quarters and cast a lovely glow.Something you would have enjoyed had you not had a throbbing pain to your chest and a stoic Edward staring at you as if you where a porcelain doll that had just fallen of its perch.

"Take off your blouse, love"

You stared up at him.

"Usually you say that with just a tad bit more enthusiasm"

You smiled weakly trying to break his somber mood but it didn't work so you began to work your vest then your blouse flinching every so often in pain.

"I don't know why you wrap yourself up like that, lass, its a shame"

Edward knelled in front of you and stared at your tightly wrapped chest.

"If I don't it can cause a distraction, amongst other things,Its not my favorite thing to do but it must be done."

"I told you that you're safe on board the Jackdaw you're safe with me.These louts know that if they even put a finger on you they are dead men."

"Well as lovely as that sounds, you cant control every little thing that goes on Edward as much as you would like to."

The man looked up at you solemnly.

"No, I reckon I cant"

He looked back at your chest and with practiced fingers began to unravel your binding until they fell on the bed next to you and revealed your naked breasts.A very purple not so nice looking bruise was forming on your right breasts where his elbow had collided.You looked at it and gently traced it with your fingers sighing.

"Well this is going to hurt for days"

You said tracing the tender flesh, Edward stood with a curse on his lips and went to the trunk where he kept all medicines and ointments.You watched his jerky movements with a frown until he knelled in front of you again.

"Why do you bloody do this?"

He said in a stern voice, his Welsh accent more pronounced seemingly stronger.

"Do what?"

"Sparing like you're one of my men what are you trying to prove lass, and why do I allow it and indulge this need you have to prove yourself?"

He opened the bottle of soothing ointment and rubbed his fingers in it until it emulsified.

"I should have never agreed to sparing with you I was a bloody fool,look what I did to you"

His tormented eyes dropped to your right breast as his fingers gently began to rub the ointment on.You hissed more so from the cool wet substance making contact with warm flesh than from actual pain.

"It was an accident Edward you reacted on instinct"

"Yet you pulled back when I went to touch you"

You stared at his handsome face as he continued to gently rub however your hand on top of his stopped his movement.Those sea eyes of his meet yours.

"That was also on instinct love i did receive an elbow to the breasts after all"

You smiled tenderly at him once more trying to make light of the situation at hand after all theatrics was not in your nature. The blond cleaned his hand on his trousers and closed the lid to the medicine jar before he spoke softly.

"Are you afraid of me, lass?"

He asked with such sincerity it melted your heart, he looked almost boyish and it was incredibly endearing.

"No darling I'm not afraid of you, you're the only man I have ever loved and trusted with my life with my heart .I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

He still looked skeptical so you bent down and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

" Edward, I've had to watch out for my self for so long, Ive had to fight for my right to live freely.Fight against men who think that a women's only purpose in life is to spend it on her back.I learned to be strong because I had to, you asked me why I do it love, its because I need to keep fighting for my place in this world. Just like you fight to keep a place in your world.Please understand that having you protect me is going to take some getting used to but its not at all unwanted or unappreciated"

You smiled and caressed his scared cheek.

"Only you don't have these to deal with"

You looked down at your breasts the right one glistening slightly with drying medication.  
The blond smiled and you could see the tension visibly drain from his body and a coy charming smirk tug his lips.

" I say those are the best part love, lovely they are"

You laughed slightly and watch as he palms the left breast in his warm large hand giving it a light squeeze.Your nipples harden and you bit your lip, it seemed the blond was back to his charming self.

"How does it feel now ,lass"

"Good...mmmm"

His soft laughter made your eyes flutter open.

"I meant the bruise"

His hand continued rubbing your breast gently slowly sliding the hardened peak between his fingers.

"Better the ointment has dulled the pain"

"I know something that will make you feel good"

You bit your lip and watched with lust clouded eyes and a coy smile on your lips as the blond leaned in and took the hardened nub he had been stroking between his warm wet lips.Giving it a gentle suckle before pulling back.

"How about now?"

"All better Captain"

You said before tackling him to the ground with a cry of victory.


	35. Willing Captive Arno Dorian/Templar Reader

"How long do you think you can keep me here? how long before they find out I'm missing and they come after you?"

Arno glared at you over the brim of his glass as he downed another large helping of the burning alcohol and yet showed no sign of its burn as it traveled down his throat. The fire that crackled and dance was the only light that illuminated the elegantly furnished room, the flames cast dancing shadows that seemed to only make his smoldering dark eyes burn even more as a shadow was cast over his handsome face making the planes of it sharp and fearsome.Gone was the laughing glint in his eyes, the soft tenderness they could convey and in its place was a dark brooding that was chilling. His large tall frame was slouched in his chair, one leg bent at the knee while the other stretched out before him his hood was down and his hair was disheveled two days worth of stubble sprinkled his face. The glass came down hard on the mahogany table startling you from your place in front of him, sitting as straight and tall as you could while your hands where bound before you with a leather cord.Your question hung in the air like a heavy dark fog a reality that soon the streets would be littered with your Templar friends out looking for you.

"Ill keep you here as long as I have to mon amour"

The last endearment was spat in distaste.

"They cant find you here...no one can"

Those words sent a chill up and down your spine and you knew he was trying to frighten you to get under your skin yet you refused to give him that pleasure so you held your chin high and meet his piercing stare as this time he took a drink straight from the bottle.

"I should have known"

His words were starting to slur yet his eyes held and erie clarity to them that betrayed his speech.

"I didn't make it easy on you Arno"

You said feeling your heart ache at the whole wretched situation.

"No you made me work for it didn't you?"

You flinched at his words and the crude meaning behind them.

"You made me want you, crave you, and when I had you I couldn't get enough and all the while you where laughing at me"

You swallowed hard trying to push back the rising ache in your chest.

"I never laughed at you Arno"

The assassin stood to his full height his coat swung around him as he did, gone was the red clothe around his neck and lose where the buttons of his vest leaving him looking unusually unkempt and looking no less lethal.He grabbed the bottle and sauntered up to you never breaking his gaze.

"Tell me, who else are you sleeping with? Belec maybe?"

"Stop it! "

Now you looked away feeling the sting of tears burning your eyes.

"I never meant for things to happen as they did, to fall in love with you with an assassin!"

You jumped when you heard the bottle crash against the far wall where he viciously threw it, his hands came down on the arms of the chair his face inches from yours his breath reeking of hard liquor as he pinned you to the chair.

"Don't say that you love me"

He growled between clenched teeth.

"You meet his stare and felt your tears brim over and fall down your face.

"Falling in love with you was real Arno, what I feel for you what we have done it has all been real"

You took a deep breath unable to hold his fiery gaze any longer.

"You are the only real thing in ,my life Arno"

The assassin shook his head gritting his teeth viciously as he growled out.

"Stop it....stop it!"

He yelled before he closed the short space he had put between you both and grabbed you by your arms with unexpected gentleness that betrayed his foul mood.

"Stop lying to me"

You pushed at his chest with your bound hands.

"I'm not laying to you! I love you Arno, I love you"

With a snarl the assassin turned you around one hand on the back of your neck and with one sweep of his hand he cleared the mahogany table sending trinkets crashing to the floor.

"Your mouth lies but I know your body wont mon amour"

He hissed in your ear as you began to hear the unfastening of his buckles the harsh tugging of fabric the loud thud of his weapons hitting the carpeted floor, but you didn't feel fear not with Arno not even when his hands came to your trousers and began to untie them.

"I have betrayed my order by falling for my enemy I have turned my back on the only family I have known for the chance to live in the captivity of love and you may hate me now Arno but I could never hate you."

Your soft words made his trembling hands pause as his body went still, for a moment you closed your eyes and held your chin high the only sound that was heard was the crackling of the logs burning in the fireplace.

"There out there looking for me but...I don't want to be found"

You said slowly opening your eyes as you felt Arno drop his head on your shoulder taking in deep shuddering breaths.

"What am I doing, merde what am I doing?"

He whispered.

"You're protecting your heart"

You said and turned to face him , with your bound hands you reached up to caress his face as best you could and gently smiled when he turned his check against your hand his stormy deep eyes meeting yours. He took you bound hands in his and you felt them being set free as the leather cord fell to your feet and without another words you pressed your lips against his in a fiery deep kiss.It was hot and wet, Arnos full lips parting to explore and taste to devour and claim as his body pressed against yours pushing you back against the table. His hands cupped your cheeks as he broke the kiss to gulp in a shaky breath before claiming the soft flesh of your neck with warm wet laps of his tongue before he kissed and suckled making you shiver in heat your head falling back lips parting on a soft moan that accented the sounds of his suckling.

"Arno....please..."

You whispered raggedly wanting something, anything to ease the heat the burning that was all consuming and devouring you to ease the strong throbbing that persisted between your legs a throbbing that moistened and called to be sated by the assassin.Mercifully he grabbed you hips and with one quick movement had you on the table his calloused hands pulling roughly at your boots then your trousers as he left you bare from the waist down and stood back to watch you.Panting and flushed your hair touseld legs slightly parted with your curls moist and eager Arno had to swallow hard to control the need to spread your thighs and take you as hard as he could.With shaking hands and grateful he had already removed his belts he gave his pants the last tug that had them falling to mid thigh.

"Arno....Arno..."

You called his name reaching for him.

"Please"

You whispered and moaned in delight when he parted your thighs giving your heat a delightful stroke before he entered you with one hard thrust that had you gasping loudly and arching your back at the sudden feeling of fullness.No sooner had he entered he began to pound into you hard and fast.

"Look at me, open your eyes"

He rasped as he leaned in and bit your bottom lip before giving you a deep open mouth kiss that had you straining to keep the hot contact once he pulled back enough to look into your eye. This was not the gentle sweet lovemaking you normally shared this was hard and hot and punishing a release of tension that had been coiled up for so long and now was breaking free. Arno growled and you cried out raising your hips to meet his scratching clawing at the table to keep your balance , then the sweet hot knot starting in your lower stomach as your heat became oversensitive and your body felt as if it swelled with the imminent release you craved so much.

"Cum for me mon amour"

The words were gritted out through clenched teeth and a raspy voice of a man undone and you did cum for him with a fierce cry that tore through you as wave after delicious wave rolled over you and you muscles clenched tightly gripping his length and milking his orgasm from him. His hips lost their rhythm one jerky thrust after the other, his head fell back and a loud sensual groan escaped his lips as he released. The loud humming in your ears slowly subsided as his hips slowed then stilled as the assassin collapsed into your welcoming arms, you stroked his damp hair back and pressed sweet soft kisses to his stubbled cheek holding him tight.

"I love you Arno I love you so much"

He nodded against your cheek his breath still ragged in your ear.

"Don't leave me"

He said softly his head collapsing on your shoulder.

"Never my love, I will never leave you"


	36. Unfamiliar Emotion  Connor Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Connor and he needed some love , hope you enjoy ;0 ) .

Awkward silence. That's the only way to describe the ride back to the homestead with the assassin , with the sound of the horses trot as background noise. You held on to Connor and pressed your cheek against his back a frown upon your features, what on earth had gotten into the man? why had he glared at you when he meet you at the tavern after he went to speak with a merchant. Why did he cross the room with a strut of authority shoulders tense lips pressed into a tight line and a glare on his face?. Your frown only deepened as your fingers absent minded began to play with the metal of his assassins emblem buckle, what was his problem anyway? why did he have to grab your hand and practically rush you out of the tavern, worse he didn't have to pick you up and place you on his horse that way either!. Your anger began to flare as your fingers suddenly stilled and pulled away, you noticed his hooded head move, probably looking down to where your fingers had been busy tracing the emblem. He had no right to do that and no right to make you feel like you had done something wrong, and even though this man was a stoic man the air of annoyance around him was palpable and unmistakable. Just as you reached the huge house you sat back a pout on your lips and anger in your eyes, Connor stooped the steed and as soon as the horse halted you jumped off stumbling a bit in the proses.The assassin looked at you in confusion, he always helped you off his horse not because you couldn't manage it on your own but because it was his nature.He was so gentle and kind to you treating you like a lady , so why had he acted like an utter brute at the tavern? With that thought you turned on your heels and stormed up to the front door.

"What is your problem?"

You finally said when Connor walked in as well closing the door behind him and pulling down his hood.

"Don't give me that look you know exactly what I'm talking about"

It was funny really how well you knew this man, you could practically hold a conversation without him saying a single word, Connor for his part shook his head and walked past you to the study.

"I do not want to talk about it" Came his smooth soft deep voice.

"But I do, Connor" You chased after him.

"You embarrassed me, you didn't have to practically drag me out of there, what happened?"

You stood at the doorway watching him flex his shoulders back but that did little to ease the tension that was obviously there.

"Connor"

He didn't turn but he was shifting from foot to foot in obvious discomfort his fists clenching and unclenching.This man could be infuriating sometimes, but today something was so terribly wrong with him.So you took a deep breath calmed and lowered your voice to a softer tone.Getting angry with the assassin would get you no where it would only make him close in on himself more.

"Love...tell me whats bothering you what happened back there"

You placed a gentle hand on his shoulder watching as it gave under your touch relaxing a little as he turned to you his eyes in turmoil. A frown on his precious face he looked almost...lost.

"The man you were talking to at the tavern had been following you since we arrived in Boston"

With eyes slightly wide you stared back at your love.

"He was like a predator watching... waiting, when I came back from the merchant I saw you talking to him."

Connor turned fully to you his height his size making you feel small and protected.

"I could not stand the sight of him with you not when I know what he wanted....I was protecting you"

You stared up at his big caramel colored eyes so open and honest, there was no hidden intentions no lies just Connor and his noble heart.That soft noble heart in the body of a fierce fighter and protector and in that moment if it was even possible you loved him even more.

"Oh Connor ..."

You stepped into him and instantly felt those strong arms wrap around you tightly your hand in his hair as the assassin buried his face in your nape inhaling you.

"I'm sorry I was angry"

You whispered against his thick hair feeling the coolness of the beads that hung from his braid against your cheek.

"I didn't know"

The assassin pulled back slightly cupping your cheek in his calloused gloved hand.He was a man of few word but goodness his eyes did all the talking.He was an ocean of emotions tightly controlled and reined in, only visible in those chocolate pools that sometimes looked like melted caramel depending on the light.

"I do not want to lose you"

His voice was so soft and soothing a deep rumble a ripple in watter his face so open and honest...he was irresistible.

"You will never lose me Connor"

You whispered before pulling his head down for a kiss.


	37. Light The Candle   Jacob Frye /Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's afraid of the dark? come on raise your hand don't be shy ;0 )

"Jacob...Jacob..."

You hissed getting only a mumbled reply in return.

"Jacob are you awake?"

You turned and gently shook his shoulder and this time the man roused just enough to crack one eye open the other pressed firmly against his pillow as he slept on his stomach.

"Jacob"

"Whaaaat?"

He grumbled peering at you through his sleepy eye.

"I cant sleep, its too dark"

"What?"

"I said its to dark to sleep, light a candle"

Now normally said man would grumble a grumpy response turn over and fall back to sleep but the distress in your voice had him pausing and ultimately turning to face you forcing his sleepy eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Please light a candle"

"Are you shaking?"

He reached out and held your shoulder and felt the faint but unmistakable tension.

"Yes"

You hissed once more.

"Now please get up and light that candle"

This caused the man to sit up and even through the darkness you could feel his questioning stare.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

His laughing tone made heat rise to your cheeks in embarrassment.

"Yes"

"Oh my ..."

He was laughing! the brute was laughing.

"Ouch! what was that for?"

Jacob held his arm mirth still clear in his voice.

"That's for being an ass"

"Ok ok, no need to get violent"

He held his hands up in mock surrender and got up, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath only releasing it when you saw the faint light of the candle filling the room with its warm glow.You sighed in relief as your eyes adjusted.

"Oi, you're serious...you're afraid of the dark"

Jacob stood by the small table the candle rested on shirtless with only his sleeping britches on strong arms crossed over a muscular chest and hair a disheveled mess.

"Yeah , so....you're afraid of spiders"

You said defensively.

"Have you seen those little bastards who wouldn't be afraid of them but you love are an assassin you work in the dark to serve the light remember."

You tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear trying very hard not to pout.

"Yeah I work in the dark I never said I sleep in the dark"

Jacob laughed and crossed the small distance to the bed where he sat and gave you a playful tender look.

"Hmmm wait until Evie hears about this"

"Jacob Frye don't you dare say anything"

"Why not?"

"Because if you do I'll tell Evie and Mr Green how you really set that warehouse on fire"

You smugly smiled at him watching his beautiful hazel green eyes grow wide making him look endearing.

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me Mr Frye"

"Truce then, love"

"Truce"

He slipped back into bed and you cuddled up to your spot on his shoulder hand caressing his chest.

"I wonder how Evie and Mr Green would react to knowing the reason the whole building went up in flames was because the big bad Jacob Frye assassin extraordinaire lost his shit when a spider fell on his shoulder and in his attempt to shake it off he bumped into a lamp"

"That was not just any o'l spider, you saw the size of that thing!"

"You still lost it"

You said smiling down at him a playful gleam in your eyes.

"Oh you are just asking for it aren't you."

The assassin sat up slightly and you laughed knowing that look on his handsome face.

"Whose afraid of the big bad spider?"

You squealed in delight as the man pinned you under him and tickled you.


	38. He Did What?   Jacob Frye/Reader

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice Mr and Mrs Frye"

"I was startled when you called and requested a meeting Mrs Patterson"

You sat down next to Jacob who in turn sat down next to your seven year old son, said son looked contrite as he crossed his little arms over his chest in childlike defiance.

"Yes well what I have to tell you simply couldn't wait"

Mr Patterson adjusted her glasses and glared at your son.

"Oi, what have you done this time?"

Jacob said giving his son a stern look.

"Nothing"

Your boy said avoiding his fathers gaze.

"Well young man nothing is up for debate, Mrs Frye Henry was put on time out this afternoon for talking back to his teacher"

You looked over at Henry and gave him a stern look.

"What did he say?"

Jacob said sitting up just a little straighter.

"As I recalled he called Mrs Clark "a filthy dipper".

You gaped and Jacob snorted as he tried and failed miserably to contain his laughter, you glared at your husband and then at your son.

"Henry!"

The boy held both his hands up as if saying what in his most Innocent puppy eyes.

"Jacob"

You hissed embarrassed at your husbands reaction.

"What? I'm just happy it was filthy dipper and nothing else"

Mrs Patterson looked indignant.

"Mr Frye we take matters of disrespect seriously at this school."

"Yes and I'm sure Henry apologized and wont say it again isn't that right , love"

"Yes mum"

You gave the principal a tight smile.

"See wont happen again"

The robust women with eyes as sharp as icicle's glared once more at Henry.

"Alas there is more"

You groaned.

"For the past week our dear Henry here has been engaging in school yard brawls"

"What?!"

You and Jacob said in unison.

"He was caught by the volley ball court inciting other children to do the same and whats worse they were giving out pudding cups to the boy who one"

This time you glared at your husband as a slow smile crept on his lips a gleam of pride lit up those hazel green eyes .

"Is this true Henry?"

He said leaning into his son, Henry looked up at his dad and nodded a slight look of fear in his eyes.

"That's my boy"

Jacob said hugging Henry to his side much to your dismay, as for Mrs Patterson....well she looked horrified as you slapped a hand over your face and groaned just a little louder.

"Mr Frye! are you condoning such activities?"

You slapped your husbands thigh and sent him a chiding look.

"Ah no of coarse not"

He turned to Henry and cleared his throat.

"Now Henry fighting is not good"

The bullshit dripped from his voice.

"But dad, we weren't fighting to hurt each other I was just teaching the other boys how to fight like you taught me to"

Patterson's eyes bulged.

"Yes son but you shouldn't do it at school you hear"

Henry nodded as Jacob ran a hand over his shaggy hair.

"See problem solved"

The man said with a shit eating grin.

"Ahhh Henry wont do it again now if that is all I think we should be leaving after all we have homework to do"

You said hastily standing while yanking Jacob up by the arm.

"We should go, love"

You said to him and practically pushed him out the door with your son in tow.

"Mrs Frye we still haven't discussed...."

"We really must go, we will see you on Monday then and Henry will be on his best behavior"

You frantically waved at the gaping women as you closed the door behind you.

"Seriously, Jacob"

You said hands on your hips.

"What?"

He said with the same puppy dog eyes your son had adapted so easily the look that made it so hard to be mad at your boys as Henry looked up at his father with enthusiasm and adoration while recounting how many pudding cups he had won.You smiled and shook your head.


	39. Scoundrel  Edward Kenway/Reader

"Why are you still with me?"

"Why do you still keep asking Edward?"

The pirate smirked but there was no humor in his piercing baby blue eyes, his large calloused hand swirled the liquid of his tankard around before taking a deep drink from it.You stood in front of him bathed in candlelight watching the man you loved lose himself in the drink after a particularly disastrous boarding, you had all just made it out in one piece but there had been losses and injuries and the pirate was not taking it well.Edward gave you a once over his eyes veiled face expressionless.

"Still a lady, standing tall and straight as regal as the day I came into your room in the middle of the night, piracy don't suit you love"

Not this again.

"Well you don't get to decide that,I do and I choose to be here on the Jackdaw with YOU"

Your words seemed to go unheard for he continued speaking as if you had said nothing at all.

"I wonder what your family would do to me if they caught me, I stole their precious daughter from right under them ,brought her to my ship where I bed her over and over and taught her the ways of a pirate. I wonder what they would do to me when they found out she no longer is pure for I Edward Kenway pirate and criminal had the pleasure of making her a woman my woman "

Edward laughed and you glared at the drunken fool.

"The gallows for me "

He raised his glass in mock salute.

"Or I could just ransom you, get some coin for your return and be on my way"

In a move so fast it caught the pirate off guard you slapped him, the sound resonating through the now quiet cabin , you clenched your hands and huffed with anger watching the blond grab his jaw and turn his eyes to you, his expression a mix between anger and shock.

"How dare you!"

You hissed through clenched teeth reaching for his tankard and spilling its contents on the wooden floor.

"You listen to me you drunken fool, I am on this ship on my own will you didn't steal me from my family I choose to come with you, I have chosen this life on my own. I love you Edward James Kenway and i told you before and I will say it again I am not leaving you!."

You grabbed him by one of the belts crossing his broad chest hoisting him up to his feet with a grunt of effort.

"So shut that drunken gob of yours and stop talking shite, stop trying to push me away because its not going to work you hear me.I love you I...love...you!"

The pirates eyes were hard his jaw set and lips pulled into a thin line yet you saw the turmoil in his gaze.

"You love a scoundrel darlin, a man who is no wiser then when he started, for all the riches I have I will never be seen as anything but a pirate"

"No! I love a brave man with a loving caring heart, with more courage than any strutting peacock in all of London, I see no scoundrel here."

With those words softly spoken as you looked up at him with pleading eyes the pirate visibly relaxed,his shoulders dropping his face releasing the tension it once held.

"That was quite the blow, love"

You smiled softly at him.

"There is more where that came from if you're up to trying my patience"

The pirate grimaced.


	40. Northwest Passage  Connor Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!
> 
>  
> 
> This was inspired by the peg leg mission in AC 3 called Northwest Passage hope you enjoy!

"CONNOR!!!"

Mr Faulkner held you fast as you screamed and tried to pry his strong hold on your arm.

"He is fine lass he made it out I'm sure of it"

You watched in horror as the glaciers cracked and groaned the splintering of wood was loud thundering in your ears, In the short distance the old wreckage was fast sinking into the frigid waters.

"Calm now lass"

"He could be in there Mr Faulkner we have to help him!"

The urgency in your voice was drawing the attention of the crew as they watched on as the mad captain as they had dubbed Connor, was probably sinking with the ship.Then with loud splash and crack the ship sunk and you watched on frozen to the spot you stood as your heart stopped beating and your breath caught in your throat.

"Captain in the water!"

It took a moment for the crew mans words to sink in as Mr Faulkner gently tugged at your arm calling your name.

"I see him"

He said tearing your gaze from the desolation and onto his weathered face, with urgency you looked over in the direction the former captain was looking at and there you saw him.Running to the side of the Aquila you peered over and watched as Connor surfaced onto a glacier pulling himself up with slight difficulty, no doubt the freezing waters were biting at his flesh and making his robes unbearably heavy.Feeling so relived you almost collapsed the Aquila set forth to rescue her captain.

****************************

"Not a very good time to take a swim Cap'n "

Mr Faulkner helped the assassin over the side of his ship and patted him affectionately on the back, the mans relief was evident on his face.

"The mission was a success"

Connor said pulling out the small strip of leather from his pocket water dripping off of his robes, some of it already beginning to freeze on the worn fabric as both men shared a small smile.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

You hit Connor lightly on the chest, slightly startling the man before you cupped his face in your hands tears brimming in your eyes as you looked up at the assassin.The native placed his freezing hands over yours and gave you a tender reassuring look , a look he only reserved for you.

"You did not have to worry I am here and I am safe"

You wanted to fall into his arms to kiss every inch of his face but restrained knowing all eyes were on you, It was no secret you were Connors and he was yours but a level of decorum had to be kept between you and him when on board the Aquila , at the homestead that was another story.

"Cap'n you best get out of those robes before you freeze"

"The Aquila is under your command Mr Faulkner"

"Aye Cap'n"

Without a word you guided Connor back to his cabin and once the door was closed behind you two you pushed the man against it, with a hard thud the assassin hit the wood and a breathe latter your lips were on his.His lips were cold and chapped his clothes soaked and frigid dampening your own coat but you didn't care you were just glad he was ok. You slowly released his lips pressing a kiss to his full bottom lip before pulling him further in.

"Take those robes off love, we need to get you warm"

The assassin gave you a small smile and began to disrobe while you poured water you had heated earlier into a large tub that was hidden by a partition, It was nice and warm and added a nice warm steam to the air that was a soothing change to the bitter cold.You heard the distinct thud of his heavy robes hitting the floor , the clank of his weapons being placed on his desk before his nude form was beside you.There was no shame or embarrassment not from you or from him not after all you had seen and done to and for each other, you placed a warm hand on his bare chest and flinched.

"My goodness Connor you're as cold as the ice outside"

"I tried to avoid the water but it was no use, the ship was falling to pieces around me"

"Come now in with you "

He stepped into the warm water and slowly sat letting the warmth fight back the chill that had gripped his body, once he was seated in the warm water you pulled a chair next to him and began to untie his hair, placing the leather cord adorned with a feather down beside you.His silky hair had traces of ice in it, frozen water from his impromptu swim, Connor gave a deep relieved sigh as you dipped a rag into the warm watter and rinsed it over his head soaking his dark silky strands.

"Thank you"

The assassin whispered closing his eyes and letting the warmth fight back the chill that seemed to settle into his very bones.

"Don't ever give me a scare like that again Connor"

You saw the mans lips quirk into a small smile and you sighed, only Connor would be amused by a near death experience, after that it grew quiet between you as you washed him as best you could tracing his tanned skin with your hands and rag. Feeling the silky steel of his muscles contract as your hands touched and soothed as the steam from the water thawed the chill form his body. You ran your hand over your forehead and placed the rag over the edge of the tub standing to take off your coat and shedding the excess layers that where not necessary now that you were in the warmth of the cabin.kneeling you picked up the rag and continued running it gently over Connors muscular shoulders all the while his eyes never left you. There was something thrilling about the way the assassin looked at you, he didn't say much but he was very much aware of everything around him. That awareness made his stare piercing and intense the type of stare that made you think he could read your every thought, and now as you looked into his caramel eyes you knew he must have taken a peek into those same thoughts that had your cheeks flushing with desire at the sight of his naked wet form.He gently grabbed the hand that was rubbing circled on his chest and slowly began to slide it down, you gave him a gentle smile as you let go of the rag, taking his lead you began to rub his chest down to his abs.

"You know this doesn't get you off the hook with me Connor,"

You rubbed circles lower your hand submerging under the bath water until you felt the hot flesh of his manhood stiffening with every sweet caress you gave him.

"You nearly died out there"

You said a little breathless while your hand wrapped around his length and began the gentle pumping that he liked, his eyes fluttered lightly and he expelled a deep breath.

"I was not expecting the ship to sink"

His voice was deep and steady.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

He swallowed hard pausing for a moment as you felt him getting harder.

"Yes"

This time his answer was a little breathless and you couldn't help but smile.

"Undress"

He commanded now giving you a feral look that had the hairs on the back of your neck standing and the heat between your thighs intensifying.

"We cant Connor, Mr Faulkner and the crew are waiting for you"

He shifted and sat up just a bit more one large hand reaching for you and pulling you to him for a sweet kiss, the usually quiet and stoic assassin kissed you like a man starved his full sensual lips prying yours open to slip that strong silky tongue in to taste you to duel with yours and finally to seduce you. Breaking the kiss with a light smack you gave him a tender smile, biting your lip you stood and began to work the buttons of your blouse never breaking eye contact with him.His eyes held a spell over you the fog of desire glazing over his stare as piece by piece you undressed for the man you loved until you stood naked before him. Once the very thought of that would have cause you anxiety, insecurities to rise up and have you rushing to cover your body but not with Connor not after the way he adored you so completely, every bump every scar he had kissed and loved and adored until you could stand proud of your body flaws and all because he loved you so completely.It was that confidence that had your hands slowly rising to your neck touching the soft skin down to the mounds of your breast's, you breathed out a breathless sigh at the feel of your own hands lightly running over sensitive buds of your nipples then down to your belly one hand moved while the other continued the gentle stroking of a sensitive bud. Your hand stopped just above the apex of your moist curls and you gave Connor a shy little smile watching as his eyes traveled with the hand that was just resting above your core. His chest rose and fell a little faster his lips parted just a little his cheeks flushed pink yet he was still and simply watched.

"I love the way you look at me"

You breathed, your voice bringing his eyes up to meet yours.

"Its as if your touching me"

His face was a mask of restraint.

"Touch me where you want to"

His eyes dropped to your moist womanhood and you gave a small cry as your hands followed his lead delving between the swollen lips with ease stroke after stroke until you touched the little bundle of nerves that had your knees going weak and a shudder escaping your lips. Through the haze of pleasure you heard Connors soft moan heard the water stir as his hips gave a little buck of anticipation, needing his hands on you you pulled your fingers away and closed the short distance to the warm tub. With his help you climbed in and straddled his lap grateful the thing was large enough for not only his tall form but yours as well. His lips were so warm and needy his kiss consuming as you caressed his hard chest rolling one of his hardened nipples between your fingers and eliciting a sigh from Connor. The water stirred as you sat back and reached under the surface to take his length in hand, Connor touched and caressed any hot skin he could touch as the mask of restraint finally broke when you began to ease him into your body.The water added enough friction to make you bite your lip and slowly inch him in you bit by bit feeling him stretch the tender walls of your body, he grunted deep in his throat and you whimpered for him as finally he was in you.

"Look at me"

He said in a ragged breathless voice a tone lower and rougher than the usual smooth honey that was his voice, you had not realized you had your eyes tightly shut for all you seemed to feel and know was the throbbing heat in you a heat that filled you so perfectly and completely.His control was slipping you knew by the helpless look on his handsome face and when you moved he was as helpless as you were by the piercing pleasure that had you shaking as you moved on his hard length.

"Oh Connor....oh sweetheart so good"

You cried as his hands rested on your hips guiding the rhythm the speed and soon you where moving on his lap with fevered uncontrolled passion and his hips were rising in time to meet you. Connor was a quiet lover a breathless sigh a low moan all lead up to the feral growl of his impending orgasm. While you bit your lip moaning hard trying to keep your voice from leaving the confines of the captains quarters but it was so hard when the man suddenly doubled his efforts and sweat broke out on his forehead his eyes two fierce fires burning into your very core.

"Close"

He growled out and you nodded knowing you were not far behind him , reaching down you stroked the little bundle of swollen nerves that had you jerking on his lap losing your rhythm to the fierce jolts of sensation and when Connor held your hips still and began to pound into you from bellow suddenly the world narrowed and your body flushed in a fierce wave of heat.Everything seemed to throb all at once as you began to climax, the room disappeared a buzzing in your ears began and only the sound of Connors low hard growl broke through fueling the heat as your walls clenched and milked him until you both collapsed in a sated pleased stupor of exhausted limps.You didn't know how long you both sat in the warm afterglow of such intense pleasure before a muffled voice broke through the fog.

"Ah...Cap'n?

There was a soft knocking on the door.

"Yes Mr Faulkner?"

To your surprised Connors voice was steady if only a bit breathless yet his face betrayed the steadiness of his voice for his eyes were still half lidded his cheeks flushed and his lips deliciously swollen. You began to feel his softening length slip from your body and gently moaned at the slight discomfort and emptiness that followed, Connor caressed your back in soothing circles.

"I don't want to rush you but it would be wise to go over a coarse for the Aquila, these waters are treacherous"

"I will be right out Mr Faulkner"

"Yes Cap'n"

You sat up on Connor's lap and gave him a little smile.

"His timing was suspiciously good, do you think he heard us?"

Connor gave you a sly smile in return.

"If he did he will never let it be known"

You gave the assassin one last tender kiss before you stood helping him do the same as you both got out of the now cool bath water, you looked about you noticing how some of it had spilled during your lovemaking. Connor wrapped you in a towel and caressed your cheek.

"Thank you"

He said softly.

"Just never scare me like that again you hear me?"

You said touching his chest gently.

"Now put on that sexy captain outfit I love so much and get your tight butt to work."

Connor blushed adorably.


	41. Of Different Worlds  Haytham Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham fluff because why not ;0 )

"Please send these out with tomorrows mail and hold any calls for the rest of the afternoon"

Haytham Kenway handed his secretary of stack of legal documents, the woman nodded as she paused her frantic writing on a legal pad to receive the stack.

"Yes Mr Kenway, and would you like your usual afternoon tea sir?"

Haytham paused at the entrance to his office.

"Is my guest here?"

"Yes sir she arrived ten minutes ago"

The man gave his secretary a disapproving look for not telling him earlier his guest had arrived.

"Then yes I will have my afternoon tea and this time don't forget to bring some for my guest as well"

He said as he walked into his office, gave her a stern look and closed the door.

"You know I said it once and I'll say it again , WOW this is a spectacular view"

Haytham leaned against his desk and began to undue his tie as he gave the lavish expanse of nothing but floor to ceiling windows that was his corner office a passing glance before his eyes rested on you.

"I am sure you have mentioned it more than once"

You turned to him as he watched you from his desk with those intense dark grey eyes.

"Its still a great view, you should enjoy if more often"

"Yes well I can enjoy the London skyline from here just as much"

You gave him a sly smile as you tucked your hands in the pockets of your unzipped hoodie and began to move them around slightly as if they were an extensions of your hands.

"Who would have thunk that big shot over here is afraid of heights"

You sauntered over to to him and gave him a light poke in the chest with a hand still resting inside a pocket.

"I am not afraid of heights I am just not fond of them."

He corrected with that regal deep accented voice that was as smooth as honey and as sharp and cold as a bucket of ice water on a hot day, he was tall and broad his toned physique encased in a well tailored designer suit that no doubt cost more than you made in three months. His dark silky hair was cut short and slicked back his face clean shaven, as immaculate as every part of him , the man was devastatingly handsome.

"Is this a new "thing" I should know about? Ive seen people around the city wearing these"

He gestured to the headphones that rested around your neck, funny you had forgotten those were there so used to having them on you they felt almost a part of you.

"Oh these.."

You gave a little laugh and took them off reaching behind Haytham to set them down on his desk.

"I use them when I'm walking about especial when I'm on the train, no one bothers you when you have those on, even if I'm not listening to music I keep them on just in case, I'm antisocial like that"

"Well then I may have to look into getting me a set of those to wear at meetings"

You laughed softly and he quirked the corners of his lips lightly in a small smile.

"Haytham Kenway President of Kenway Industries rich and powerful no nonsense business man sporting a pair of Desmond Beats headphones, I can already see the headlines"

"I think the company's stock would rise"

He said.

"The day stuffy business men like you start wearing them Ill stop"

You gave him a playful wink and watched as he expelled a deep sigh as his face began to relax and lose the hard lines of tension and soften to a more relaxed state.

"Much better"

You said gently lifting your hand to caress his cheek gently stroking the soft warm skin with your thumb and just as he began to lean into your touch there was a soft knocking on the door.

"Come in"

You stepped back and put a little distance between you to as his stuffy secretary who looked in desperate need of cheeseburger and milkshake, she walked in rolling a cart with tea and biscuits, she took one look at you and lifted a well manicured eyebrow.The look of distaste accompanied by the once over she gave you left little doubt the women disapproved of you, so what if you had colored streaks in your hair or that your feet were encased in comfortable shoes and not those torture devises that were on her feet or that for the day you were sporting your favorite rock bands tshirt and a warm sweatshirt. The women had no right to give you the looks she was, you had been there before you were no stranger to Haythams office so what was her problem?.

"Would you like anything else Mr Kenway?"

She said to Haytham in a honeyed tone.

"No thank you Sarah that shall be all for now"

She smiled and nodded at the man then turned and gave you one last look before she left the office closing the door behind her.

"Would you like some tea my dear?"

"Yes please"

While Haytham busied himself serving up tea you walked around the office until a picture caught your attention and you paused to study it closely.

"That was my father, Edward"

You turned slightly as Haythem came up beside you handing you a saucer with a cup of tea, you thank him and took a sip smiling at the delicious taste and knowing Haytham had prepared it just the way you liked it, a dash of milk and a hint of honey.

"Hes hot"

Haythem arched a brow and looked at you in slight surprise.

"I can see where you got your looks from"

The man cleared his throat and took a sip from his own cup before he spoke again.

"He was a sailor turned merchant, he started this company and built the foundation on which it stands."

You studied Haytham.

"You look like him, I can see him in your eyes, there's a little something there that both you and him have,I'm sure that if he were around today he would be proud of what you are doing"

Haytham looked at his fathers picture, a picture of a young twenty something Edward standing proud on one of his ships and he wondered if the man he had become would have pleased his father.

"I hope so"

Haytham walked back to his desk and sat behind it setting his tea aside he exhaled a tiered breath, you followed him a frown on your face as you set your tea next to his and stood in front of him.

"You look absolutely exhausted"

This time when you cupped his cheek the man automatically leaned into your hand pressing his lips against the palm his eyes closing shut for a brief moment.

"I missed you my dear"

He breathed his deep gray eyes piercing and making your stomach flutter in response.

"I was only away on holiday for five days"

"Five days too long"

He whispered before pressing a kiss to your hand.

"Its been a hard week, nothings went bloody right"

You stepped between his legs as you cupped his face in booth hands.

"Well I'm here now"

It was still a wonder what exactly you were doing there with a man like him, how two people from different worlds could find each other and connect on a level so deep that now you needed one another just to get through the unexpected winding road of life. He was a wealthy successful blue blood business man and you where a last year collage student who worked at the corner ice cream shop.He was sophisticated, tailored a part of London's upper crust and you where a band tshirt sneaker wearing casual student living on a tight ramen noddle budget, yet here you where in his office holding him and staring down at a face that said he needed you.

"Why me?"

You whispered as you began to stroke his hair back his hands coming up to your hips moving up to caress your back stoke after long stroke before they moved under your sweater and tshirt to touch the soft skin beneath them.

"Because you see me, not my name not what I have you see me for who I am"

His voice was so deep and rich so sensual.

"And I see you, beautiful, intelligent and caring you have passion my dear, you live so freely in spite of the world"

You bent down and kissed him, kissed lips that were so hungry and needy so warm and wet and oh so good, he tasted of tea and spice and it was intoxicating. He held you like a man starved and in a way he was a man starved. For all he had there was a loneliness and a sadness behind those gray eyes that had drawn you to him on that rainy day when he walked into the ice cream shop you worked in. He was stoic and arrogantly distant but once you broke the layer of ice there was a man in desperate need of a loving comforting touch, in need to have someone hold him and love him for the man he was behind the facade of wealth and power he wore so well.As you kissed you felt him reach to his desk for the small remote that locked his doors and and pulled down the paneling over the windows that provided privacy.

"Here?"

You whispered against his lips.

"Here"

He said in a husky lust filled voice.

 

******

Your body shuddered and seized up you hips faltering their movements for a moment as you pressed Haytham as close as you possibly could, his lips latched on to one of the soft mound of one breast his breath wet and hot against tender flesh.

"Haytham"

You breathed into his hair your body tense and poised on the edge of rapture, straddling his lap naked while he had his pants undone just enough to be able to make love to you. The crisp white shirt he wore was open and wrinkled exposing his hard chest which you had adored with kisses earlier.You tried to keep your voice shushed knowing that just beyond those doors people where going about their day no wiser to what their boss was really up to.

"I missed you so much my love"

He said , you pulled back just enough to look into his eyes as he began to guide your hips once more in a steady rhythmic motion that had your eyes rolling back in sheer ecstasy.

"That's my girl, you are so beautiful"

He whispered the adoration's and it didn't take much more for your body to tense with exquisite release, Haytham ground his teeth as his hips worked harder feeling your walls begin to milk him squeezing him until his own release began to subside.He tucked a hand in your hair gently pulling back until he meet your lips with his in a tender loving kiss.

"You are amazing"

You gave a little laugh.

"I'm glad you think so, although your secretary doesn't seem to like me"

At this Haytham frowned.

"Well of coarse she doesn't"

His blunt reply caught you off guard.

"She's jealous of you why else would a women instantly take a dislike to another women for no apparent reason, weather she realises it or not she my love is jealous of you"

"And here I thought you were just another pretty face Mr Kenway"

"Well I do have certain charm"

At his playful respond you gave him another kiss loving this more relaxed and happy Haytham, you looked into his eyes once more.

"I do love you so much Haytham"

The man gave you a tender gentle look the weight of the world lifting from his broad shoulders.

"As I love you"


	42. 3 am   Jacob Frye/ Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested here is some 3 am Jacob fluff hope you enjoy :0 )

The smell of sweat and alcohol hit you hard as your eyes struggled to adjust to the low occasionally strobing lights that danced to the rhythm of the loud booming music that shook and rattled you to the bone. Even at three in the morning the all night club was in the throws of its peak as you weaved through the occasional drunk and kissing couples until you reached a clearing and could easily see into the sea of dancing and drinking people.In sweat pants and a t shirt you were most certainly out of place yet the bouncer was all to willing to let you in when you explained that you were there to pick up a friend too drunk to get his ass home by himself.You sighed as you moved closer to the dance floor after giving the bar a once over that left you wondering where on earth was Jacob, he was not a hard man to miss not when he was tall and broad and devastatingly handsome. The thought had your heart giving one hard clench for your feelings for the man ran deep and where as turbulent as the sea, feelings that had blossomed with each passing day since you meet him and called him friend, feelings that were becoming increasingly hard to resist to contain. Not when those laughing hazel green eyes teased you with their beauty or when he put one strong arm around you and pulled you to him in a friendly gesture of playfulness or when the deep seductive baritone of his voice filled your ears when he called you at night asking for advice on what to do after a fight with his girlfriend. Those were the hardest moments, when you had to pretend it wasn't tearing you apart when you had to advice him on what to do to get back on Pearls good graces once more. Pearl. The women really didn't know what she had with a man like Jacob although you were happy that they had called it quits no doubt this was the mans way of getting over her.So here you were the good friend picking up a no doubt drunk Jacob at three am from a crowded smoky club.Reaching the edge of the dance floor you peered around the crowd when suddenly you saw him and in an instant the world narrowed to only the sight of him slowly grinding a women against his body, his face buried in her neck as he whispered something that had her giggling and leaning back into him.When his eyes slowly rose and meet yours even the loud thumping of the music died down as those hazel eyes sharp as a cats gave you a once over before a smile tugged at the corners of his full lips the feral look on his face left you breathless as the women continued to grind against him yet Jacob didn't take his eyes off of you. His body stilled and the women turned and caressed his cheek, you suddenly turned away and weaved your way back out of the club fetching your keys from your purse.The sound of your name made you pause as you reached your car.

"Whats the hurry?"

You turned to face him .

"I have to work in the morning"

You said courtly, as the man sauntered over to you a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh come now love, I'm sure you can call off and join me in celebration"

He lifted his arms to his side as if he were presenting himself as a gift.

"Oh? and what are we celebrating exactly Jacob?"

You said giving him a half hearted glare for the man was absolutely stunning in his dark slacks white button down which had the first two buttons undone exposing that strong neck and black blazer, his hair was brushed back yet still disheveled enough to look absolutely sexy.

"My freedom"

"Pearl"

You said nodding and feeling that familiar ache start again in your chest.

"Well, that too"

You frowned at the man.

"And here I thought you were only drunk but apparently your also high so either get in my car or go back to that women who must not be to pleased that you left her in heat"

You said and avoided his eyes as a rush of angry jealousy rose up and flushed your cheeks, Jacob laughed and very slowly taking step by step began to close the distance between you.

"That lass back there? no she was just there to help me confirm something"

You looked at him.

"And what is that huh?"

The very thing that made me break up with Pearl the thing that has kept me up night after night for months now"

He was so close you could smell the spicy intoxicating scent of his cologne.

"The thing has been looking at me for so long"

Your lips parted and you stared up at him slightly wide eyed.

"That I have fallen completely and madly in love with my best friend"

You released a breath you didn't know you were holding as you began to feel lightheaded.

"Don't say things you wont remember in the morning"

His large hand came up to caress your cheek its calloused warmth burning.

"I do have a few drinks in me love but I'm not drunk, I just needed to work up courage to say what I had to say"

You swallowed hard feeling your body begin to lightly shake.

"What a bloody fool I have been, I should have done something sooner, but the look on your face when you saw me with the lass said all I needed to know"

"You did that on purpose?"

You whispered eyes darting form his lips to the hazel pools he nodded.

"Please let this be real"

You whispered before his lips came down on yours with a tenderness that was devastating, so warm so soft so good was his kiss and he explored gently.

"Its real my love, its real"

You smiled at him caressing his chest tentatively and feeling the hard heat of it searing your palm as you caressed up and down, Jacob closed the gap again and this time his kiss was coaxing as you parted your lips and let him taste, your knees went weak and your body began to hum in pleasure.

"Jacob"

You moaned against his lips body shuddering when he bit your bottom lip before releasing it.

"Lets go home love, we have a lot of time to make up for"


End file.
